My Beloved Pirate
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Princess Serenity of Jericho has become betrothed to a man she despises Prince Diamond. But on traveling to his home they're attacked by a band of pirates, lead by their captin Endymion. SereEndy COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: An Unwanted Engagment

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction so please go easy on me. Just to let you know I'm not the best speller in the world, and though I'll try to spot any and all mistakes there will probably still be quite a few (so I ask for forgiveness ahead of time) So please enjoy the fic, and reviews are appreciated. :)

By the way I'm sure we all know this but I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: An Unwanted Engagement**

Princess Serenity stared sullenly out at the gardens of the moon palace from her bedroom window. What she wouldn't give to go out there right now and throw the day away. But no, probably sensing her intentions she had been confined to her room by her mother, Queen Serenity, until their honored guests had arrived.

"Serenity, that's enough staring and mopping out the window. I know you want to go outside, but you have special guests arriving, and you must start getting ready," said Luna her trusted advisor.

"Buzz off Luna and let me wallow in my misery." Serenity mumbled still staring off into oblivion. "Besides who wouldn't want to be paraded in front of practically every suitable male in the world just so I can finally be married and start popping out babies."

"Serenity!" Luna gasped in outrage. "Your mother and father are trying to find a good husband for you; one that you could be happy with. But your marriage must also be thought out politically as well."

Luna tugged on Serenity's wrist and brought her over to her dresser and sat her down in front of it. She began shaping Serenity's hair in the royal hairstyle.

Serenity sighed. "Don't you think I know that Luna. Whoever I marry will probably greatly help my father and mother secure political ties to whatever country this Prince belongs to, and that's all fine and dandy for them."

Luna hearing the sarcasm in Serenity's voice scowled. "I don't see why you're so against this Serenity. Your parents will probably find you a nice young man, and you'll be settled down in no time."

"That's what you think Luna. You're lucky. At least you have Artimes. Me, I'll be stuck with someone I don't even know."

"If you wouldn't have such a negative attitude about it then maybe you would be able to hope that your husband will be a good honest man."

Serenity just stared silently at her reflection. The girl that stared back looked every inch a princess. With her golden spun hair and pale ivory skin many were attracted to her beauty. But Serenity also saw in herself a caged bird. She was locked inside a silver cage and must do everything that she was told to do. Life was dull and it was hard for Serenity to accept it. The only time she felt alive was when she was when she was in the gardens, or horseback riding.

She however could not hold the same optimism that Luna had for her marriage. Though her parents were still considering possible suitors Serenity knew they had practically already decided on Prince Diamond from Braeden. On the outside he was everything a Prince could and should be. He was handsome, gifted with a sword and politics, and showed much promise in becoming a great King. His country was also one Serenity's parents had been trying to ally with for a long time. He seemed to be the perfect choice, but to Serenity he was a snake hidden in a garden. She had voiced her opinion of him to her parents, but like they always did they dismissed it because they knew her aversion to getting married. All Serenity could do was pray that Diamond wouldn't become her betrothed.

Tonight, her fate would be sealed, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her parents had been organizing tonight's ball for weeks, and tonight her parents would be announcing whom she would be engaged to. So Serenity had to slap on her mask and act like any Princess was suppose to act.

"Alright, you're all ready Serenity. Besides the guests should be arriving momentarily," said Luna with a smile on her face.

Serenity just sighed and stood, readying herself.

"Presenting the rulers of Jericho, King Solus, Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity!" the announcer called out.

The many guests of the ball clapped in appreciation as Serenity and her parents descended the white marble steps. Serenity had her serene smile in place, but inside she would rather be anywhere but here.

"We thank you all for coming tonight, to celebrate Serenity's engagement at 10 o'clock after dinner. Please enjoy yourselves," said King Solus.

As the festivities began Serenity wanted to stick with her parents, but her father turned around and whispered "Don't even think about it Serenity. Go out there and enjoy yourself, this celebration is for you after all."

As she watched her father and mother walk away Serenity mumbled to herself, "Father, how am I suppose to enjoy myself when no one is here for me at all."

Serenity had no friends amongst the court. When she wasn't restricted to the castle then she was either in the gardens or horseback riding. She'd rarely had any friends, and those who had tried to be her friends had only wanted to be her friends because she was the Princess. And almost all the men she had met especially here were just after her beauty and her hand in marriage. And as Serenity descended into the humongous crowd of people she had never felt so alone.

She intended to go over to the refreshment table to get a drink to calm herself, but that plan was foiled as a hand on her wrist whipped her around, and she came face to face with the one person she wanted to avoid.

"May I have this dance Princess?" Diamond asked pulling her out to the dance floor before he even received an answer. Serenity said nothing, but just followed the steps in the dace he was leading her in. As he pulled her close to him Serenity flinched, this man radiated evil; why couldn't anyone else see that. The dark aura that surrounded him never failed to put a feeling of dread in her stomach, but he seemed to be able to hide it from other people.

Diamond was a cleverly disguised monster. He was a handsome man with a head of silver hair and dark violet eyes that could charm any women. But Serenity knew his true nature, and wanted nothing to do with him. But it seemed where ever she was or went Diamond seemed to find her. This just made it seem that she and Diamond spent a lot of their time together, when Serenity just spent the time trying to shake him off.

"You look beautiful tonight Princess." Diamond whispered to her. Serenity mentally groaned; it started out this way every time. He would pay her a compliment as if it would somehow change how she viewed him.  
"Can't say I say the same Diamond." Serenity said looking up at him dispassionately. Always at first glance Diamond would look handsome, but the second time she looked at him she could see the true monster lying underneath his façade.

His arm tightened around her bringing her closer than was proper, she tried to squirm away, but the strength in his arms was kept her closer against him. "Don't be rude Serenity. By 10 o'clock tonight, you will be mine." he said with a smile on his face. Serenity's blood ran cold as his hands began boldly roaming her body, even sliding up to feel the undersides of her breasts. Serenity promptly brought her foot down hard on Diamond surprising him, and he let go. Serenity moved out of his reach and hissed, "Don't touch me Diamond! I will never belong to you, even if I become engaged to a snake like you."

Skirts whirling around her Serenity walked away leaving Diamond standing there with a dark look on his face. Uncaring of what would be said later Serenity slipped outside and soon found herself in the gardens that she loved so much. Sitting down at the edge of a water fountain Serenity sighed and rested her head in her hands.

A lone tear slid down her face; she quickly wiped it away. Tears were useless and they only made you feel worse and worse. To distracted herself Serenity turned and looked at her in the water. Her reflection looked the same as it did in her bedroom mirror; a beautiful Princess bound by the duties of her birth.

Serenity stood, she didn't want to continue pitying herself. She would just have to face her future head on. As she entered the ballroom again she immediately walked away from the direction she saw Diamond was in. In stead she spotted a sandy colored head and rushed over.

"Andrew!" Serenity called, and the man turned to greet her. Unable to greet him with her usual hug she instead had a huge smile on her face; one that was far from fake.

"Hello Serenity. How're you doing so far?" Andrew asked bowing over her hand. Serenity hated the formalities they had to perform, but her parents would have scolded her for not in such a public place. Andrew had been her friend for the longest time, and was the only person she really trusted her secrets with.

"I'm okay. It's just hard to be here while my fate is decided for me." Serenity said with a small smile. Andrew gave her a sympathetic look, but they were then interrupted by another one of Serenity's suitors; Seiya Kou.

"Hello Princess Serenity. Can I steal you away for a few moments?" Seiya said giving her a polite bow.

"Of course Seiya. I'll find you later Andrew." Serenity said, and then was lead away by Seiya. In her opinion Seiya was a much better choice than Diamond, but he still wasn't someone she wanted to spend her life with. Call her picky, but she barely knew Seiya at all.

For the next couple hours she made small talk with many of her suitors only stealing away to the garden twice more for some fresh air. And before she knew it the servants were announcing that dinner was ready.

Serenity sat next to her father, but somehow Diamond was place across the table from her. But her spirit lifted as she saw Andrew was only a seat away from her. Dinner was delicious, as it always was. If there was one thing Serenity loved to indulge herself in it was food. When she was little she used to hang around the kitchen while the cook gave her tons of sweets.

But the end of dinner came around to quickly and the ringing of the bell announced that it was 10 o'clock. Serenity gave a small sigh and resigned herself to the inevitable. Everyone moved back into the ballroom and her mother and father stood from their thrones and everyone grew quiet.

"After much thought and consideration my wife Serenity and I have determined who we feel is best for our daughter Serenity." the King Solus started. As he grew silent a hush fell over the crowd. "I'm pleased to announce Princess Serenity's engagement to Prince Diamond of Braeden."

The room erupted into thunderous applause and cheers. Serenity could only stand there stunned, she barely even responded to her mother when she came over and hugged her. Then she was swung up against Diamond, his dark aura suffocating her like it always did. And before she could even react his head dipped down and kissed her in front of everyone. Serenity fought not to retch as the stench of evil became over powering. She felt Diamond's tongue sweeping across her lips and she immediate pulled away a hand going to her mouth.

Diamond however retained possession of her in his arm as they were bombarded by congratulations. Sernity just focused on keeping a serene smile on her face, when all she wanted to do was scream her grief to the stars.

Endymion sat in the chair behind the mahogany desk in his cabin unable to keep the eager anticipation from showing on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked his first mate Malachite

Malachite smiled.

"Dead serious Endymion. This is what we've been waiting for." he said with a smile on his face. "They're engagement was announced just a couple hours ago."

Endymion settled back in his seat with devious smile on his face. This was a perfect opportunity to hit Diamond where it would hurt the most. If they could capture Princess Serenity just after she and Diamond left for Braeden then it was most likely that the treaty would be broken. It was important to keep Diamond from allaying himself with Jericho.

"When do they leave for Braeden?" Endymion asked.

"Tomorrow night, and they're suppose to be stopping at Lithgrow the same night."

Endymion pulled a map from his files and spread it out on his desk. He located the town Lithgrow with a practiced eye.

"Where are they staying?"

"At Kou manor." Malachite replied looking closely at the map of Lithgrow with Endymion.

"The crew could distracted the town while we go in a get the Princess. If we can locate her room it would make our job that much easier." Endymion murmured to himself.

"We'll send Eric in. He's young so no one will suspect him he'll be able to locate the Princess's room no problem." said Malachite thoughtfully.

"And I'm sure the crew will be more than happy to go and create some havoc while we go secure the Princess."

"Endymion, what will we do with her once we have her with us? Her father will probably terminate the treaty pretty quickly, but if we hold her for ransom things could get more complicated."

"No, we won't hold her for ransom. We can just hold her at the hideout until things cool down. We'll send a letter to he father as well, we don't want them coming after us as well."

A man with short blond hair burst into the room an air of excitement surrounding him. "When do we attack Endymion?" he asked.

"Always eager aren't you Jadeite?" Endymion laughed.

"Of course, along with the entire crew." Jadeite said smiling.

"Tell them we attack tomorrow at midnight."

Serenity silently rose from her bed and stepped out onto her balcony. With practiced ease she swung her legs over the balcony railing and lowered herself until she found a foothold in the wall. She slowly descended down the wall catching foot and hand holds that she herself had made in the walls.

She broke into a run when her feet hit the ground, heading straight for the gardens she loved so much. But instead of heading to her usual spot she walked up to a wall heavily covered in vines. She pushed them aside and found a door worn with age, she just looked around her to make sure she was a lone the opened the door and walked through it.

Once on the other side she gently closed it, before her stretched open fields and not far away she heard the roar of the ocean. This was her way to escape the castle; she'd gone into town many times under a peasant disguise. It was the best way to get to know her people who she would rule over one day.

Serenity broke off into another run until the roar of the ocean came closer and closer. And soon she could see the white crests of the waves that crash into the sand. Without preamble she ran and threw herself into the ocean.

She came up, and then dove back under swimming with the ocean, but staying close to the shore. When she came up she dunked back under again to wash unwanted tears from her face. She had not allowed herself the luxury of crying until now. Only when she was far away from others, and no one else could see her. And even then, the ocean water on her face made it look like she wasn't crying at all. She just kept going up and down out of the water, an occasional sob bursting from her mouth. Her throat hurt from keeping them bottled up inside.

Serenity raised her face to the sky and stared mournfully at the moon shining brightly above her. _Why? Why me? _she cried in her mind. Her life had been forever decided for her, and she knew if she became Diamond's wife in Braeden that she wouldn't survive. The darkness that surrounded Diamond would begin to affect her; it already did when she just spent a long period of time in his company. She would wither away inside, and Diamond would eventually win.

Another cry escaped her throat as she collapsed to her knees and let the silent tears pour down her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Cionciding Plans

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming J From now one if any of you have questions about the story or plot I'll happy to answer your questions. So make sure you check my comments at the beginning of each chapter b/c I might've responded to you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Coinciding Plans**

Serenity had watched passively all morning as her possessions were packed away into to trunks and loaded into a wagon outside. Serenity just sat upon her bed her head buried between her knees while she started sightlessly at her bed comforter. She had spoken to no one all day long, instead hiding away in the gardens until her mother had franticly called her back to the palace.

She had managed to avoid Diamond all day by hiding within her room. But it was hard to act emotionless when all of her belongings were being packed away to be shipped off to Diamond's castle. By now Serenity had determined that's staying in one place would serve her interests better. And she couldn't bear to watch her things being packed away so she had taken a very keen interest in her bed covers.

"Serenity! You should be ready to leave by now," said Queen Serenity spotting her daughter sitting on her bed. Her daughter however neither responded nor stirred from her spot. Queen Serenity sighed and sat down next to her daughter. "Serenity, Prince Diamond is a fine man, and I know you will make a fine queen for his people."

Serenity still gave no response.

The Queen sighed. " Serenity your marriage will not take place for another three months. And you will be coming back to visit. So worry not, I'm sure you will bloom beautifully under Diamond's care. And you will soon find love with him as I did with your father, you spent so much time with him when he came to visit."

"Then, your eyes deceive you mother. For I've never been a willing participant in Diamond's company." Serenity murmured not lifting her head.

"Don't talk like that Serenity!" her mother scolded. "I know you've had doubts about Diamond before, but now that he is your fiancé you will be able to get to know him better."

"That is your error mother. For I will not bloom but wither." Serenity mumbled again uncurling her figure to stand beside her bed. She turned to face her mother, and Queen Serenity saw the hollowness in her daughter's eyes. "So take a good look mother, for the next time you see me I'll probably look far older than sixteen years of age, and an air of darkness will surround me as well."

Serenity walked out of the room leaving her stunned and now slightly worried mother sitting on the bed. She remember when they had first told Serenity she needed to marry that Serenity had been totally against it. She had gone so far as refusing to meet any of the Princes brought before her. But after a stern talk with her father she had met each one, but only with strict politeness. Her daughter had never allowed any close to her; in fact that only man she had seen Serenity become true friends with had been Lord Andrew.

Queen Serenity rose and walked briskly out the door intending to have a short talk with her husband before her daughter left with her betrothed.

Queen Serenity walked up to her husband who was overlooking the packing of Serenity's things, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a loving smile on his face, but paused at the troubled look on her face.

"What worries you Serenity?" he asked

"Our daughter Solus, Serenity seems very unhappy with her betrothal to Diamond. She dreads going to his homeland and to being married to him." she said biting her lip in worry.

"Worry not my love. Serenity probably just harbors the fear that most girls do before being wed. Much like you did when we were betrothed," he said with a smile.

"I suppose so, but if anything happens to her Solus I don't know what we'd do. Promise me that you will please pay very closer attention to your surroundings when you negotiate with Diamond on the treaty."

"I promise my love. But I'm still unsure why you worry, but for you and our daughter I will." he said smoothing a stray lock of hair behind Serenity's ear. Queen Serenity smiled and embraced her husband, her worries for now relieved.

Serenity stood outside in front of the carriage that would take her to her new home, to her it was basically her coffin that would carry her to her burial sight. She turned and hugged her parents and Luna for all that she was worth.

"I love you father." she said, and then did the same for her mother.

"Don't worry honey. It won't be so bad." Queen Serenity whispered in her ear.

Serenity just nodded her head and turned to step into the carriage. Always acting the part of the gentleman Diamond assisted her into it then turned to say some parting word with her father.

As Serenity situated herself in the carriage she saw that Seiya was setted opposite of her.

"I wasn't about to let you ride in the carriage alone with him. Besides you'll be staying at my mansion tonight so it makes sense that I would travel with you." Siena said with a smile.

Serenity could've thrown her arms around him at that moment. She had been dreading the ride alone with Diamond; tears of gratitude filled her eyes as she stared at Seiya.

"Thank you" she whispered. Seiya just reached across and gave her head and friendly pat. As Diamond climbed in the carriage the expression on his face was less than pleasant when he saw Seiya sitting across from Serenity. Seiya gave Diamond the same exact look.

Serenity turned and gave one final wave to her parents, then sat back down in her seat. Diamond reached for her hand and Serenity quickly snatched it away, and made sure she had scooted all the way to the other end of the seat that she and Diamond shared.

Diamond just smiled at her mockingly. Serenity ignored him and turned to watch the scenery pass by.

When Serenity was being shaken awake she relized that it was now night, and that they had arrived at Seiya's mansion in Lithgrow.

Seiya lead them into the house where a maid then led her up to the room she would be staying in. When Serenity asked the maid she was relieved that her room had been placed nowhere near Diamond's.

With a somewhat peace of mind Serenity knew she had about an hour until dinner was to be served. She turned and began rummaging through her overnight trunk and soon found the dress she had packed away in it so that she could put her plan into action.

The dress was a pale purple and worn with age; it had been her favorite dress when she had been younger. Serenity was confident that she could still fit into it, and with a confident stride walked over the dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Sitting on her bed Serenity began cutting away at the dresses skirts so that they could hang about knee length. Serenity was tired of her life being laid out for her, and she was definitely NOT marrying Diamond. So she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

After everyone was asleep she was going to sneak out of the mansion and runaway. She chose this dress because of its old age it didn't look as grand as it once did, and she could afford to cut it. Though it was terribly improper Serenity needed to be able to move her legs freely. She had some money in the bottom of her trunk; after she escaped she would travel to the next town and spend the night at an inn. From there she could figure out what she was going to do from there. As long as she was far, far away from Diamond she didn't care where she was.

After she was finished cutting away the rest of the skirt Serenity Shoved it and the scrap of her skirt back in the trunk. She then pulled out one petticoat and cut it the same length as the skirt. She couldn't afford to where all of the undergarments she usually wore, they would be a royal pain in the ass.

Serenity tucked the petticoat away on the trunk as well. Then set about to get ready for dinner. She had to appear as if nothing was different.

"Drop anchor! We'll wait here until midnight!" Endymion called to his crew. Cheers were shouted at Endymion's announcement, and then the sailors scurried to do as their captain told them to.

Seeing his crewmembers working diligently Endymion turned to Zoicite who was standing beside him. "Any news from Eric?"

"Yes, in fact the messenger just came with a letter from him. It said that he will be at the back gate ready to let us in, and he can lead us straight to the Princess's room. He also gave a description of her."

"Really." Endymion said with a raised eyebrow. "And what did he say about her."

"He said she's one of the most beautiful girl's he's ever seen. With extremely long blond hair and blue eyes. And looks to be about sixteen years old." Zoicite said with a smile. "She sounds pretty, but she'll never compare to my Amy." he said with pride.

Endymion smiled at his friend's response. Amy was Zoicite's wife, and usually acted as the ship's doctor with Zoicite, but this time had stayed behind at their hide out with the other girls.

"Send a message back to Eric, telling him we're all ready to go and we'll see him at midnight." Endymion said, he then walked across the deck to his other general Nephrite.

"We have to start getting the men ready, but they follow the same drill that they always do." said Nephrite turning to meet Endymion

"Are we low on any supplies?"

"Nothing the boys can't get while were in town." said Nephrite. "Looks like we're good to go Endymion. Nabbing a sixteen year old Princess shouldn't be that much trouble."

"Probably not, we'll probably even have time to visit Diamond." Endymion said with a smile. Diamond and Endymion had a very bad past together, and their rivalry was still going on today. To put it more simply they HATED each other, and Endymion hated him for a very good reason. "Contact the _Moon Child_ and have them make a move on another one of Braeden's ships."

The _Moon Child_ was another ship in their pirate fleet. It was basically a war going on between Endymion and Diamond, and at the moment Endymion had the upper hand, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Endymion turned and looked out at the ocean he loved so much. His pirate ship the _Gealach_ was his pride and joy. Endymion and his crew were pirates and loved what they did, but they did have a code of honor that he and his crewmembers followed. When they raided villages they only took what they need, and only stole from the more wealthy people of the town. Most of the time they didn't even raid villages, usually they went in like any normal ship and did business with the village people. Sometimes destruction was inevitable, but it was rare they left people seriously injured.

Endymion walked back below deck into his cabin, and looked over the map of Lithgrow again. He never left any man behind, and the best way to ensure that that didn't happen was to make sure the plan was perfectly outlined. Endymion noted the various places that they could enter Lithgrow, and they could escape on ground or water. Endymion studied it until dark then walked back up to the deck helping his crew with the many tasks that needed to be done on ship. And soon darkness had fallen around them.

Serenity descended the steps that led into the main dinning room in Seiya's mansion. Both Seiya and Diamond stood as she entered and both men were thinking the same thing; that she looked beautiful. The blue gown fit her figure perfectly and brought out the deep blue in her eyes. Her hair was up in its normal hairs style with two buns on either side of her head with the rest of her hair flowing out of them.

There was possessiveness in Diamond's gaze that frightened Serenity even more than the dark aura surrounding him. As he walked over to meet her at the base of the stairs his arm curved around her waist as if chaining her to his side. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her jaw and whispered, "You look beautiful as always, my love."

"Get off me Diamond." Serenity whispered back with an anger that surprised her. Diamond lifted his head and there was anger in his eyes.

"Just wait till we're alone Princess, and you won't be so quick to defy me." he said before leading her to the table, putting the mask of a gentleman back on.

Dinner was normal without incident, with small talk being exchanged back and forth. Serenity while on the surface acted as normal as ever, she was wringing her hands under the table. After dinner was over Serenity pleaded exhaustion and excused herself up to her room.

She'd almost made it there, but a harsh grip on her wrist stopped her progress. The stench of evil was uncanny; she knew that Diamond had come after her. He jerked her around to face him, his violet eyes alive with rage.

He pushed her up against the wall and snarled, "You will not object to my touch. You are my fiancé and I will do what I please with you."

Serenity ignored that fact that she was trembling with his show of anger, but summoned up her courage and responded just as heatedly "I'll object to anything I want, especially when it comes to your touch. I'd rather roll around in dirt."

Serenity's head snapped to one side as a resounding slap filled the air. Serenity's cheek burned fiercely, but didn't raise her hand to cover it. "You belong to me now Serenity! And you will obey me!"

"You may have my body, you may have my soul, but you will never have my heart! So in truth you will never have me!" she screamed back in his face, and dealt him a slap of her own. This on her part was a mistake.

She was pulled away from the wall only to be slammed up against it again, her head hitting the wall hard. A cry escaped her lips as her head began to pound and white lights swirled in her vision. His hand then came up and grasped her hair and pulled back her head as his lips claimed her.

Serenity struggled to get away from him, she even kicked him on the shins, but that just landed her a punch in the stomach. She cried out again as the breath rushed out of her, and she could only pray that he wouldn't do that again.

"Your are my fiancé Serenity. I can always decided to move up the wedding night, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it " he growled. To prove his point his hands gripped the top of her gown, and the ripped it down the center.

"Stop!" Serenity shrieked, as panic started to take hold of her mind. He was right, he could do anything he wanted with her and she would be too weak to stop him. Tear rolled down her face and burned like acid, but Diamond just covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss to shut her up. In Serenity's mind memories started to reply of another time when she was younger. When almost the exact same thing had happened to her when she was thirteen.

_She wasn't sure how it happened. Only that one moment she had been walking contently in the halls of her home, and then a guard had pulled her into a random room and pushed her to the floor._

_When she tried to scream the guard punched her in the face. But as she kept on screaming the guard yelled at her "Shut-up you little whore!"_

_The guard lost his temper and Serenity felt punches coming at her face left and right. They just kept coming and coming and soon she couldn't feel anything. The room went in and out of her vision; the pain was unbearable. But she was unable to cry anymore. She felt her gown be ripped in two, and then felt a fiery pain between her legs. Somehow she let out another scream at the pain, but instead of punching her, the guard's fingers wrapped around her throat._

_Serenity barely had any strength left to claw at the fingers gripping her throat. She room went black, and the swirled back into view, only to turn black again. She couldn't draw any breath into her lungs at all and the entire world seemed hazy to her. There was the blinding pain that kept her from surfacing, and the room never seemed to stay still._

_Suddenly, the terrible pressure on her neck released her. As she opened her mouth to take in a breath no air came into her lungs. Serenity began to wither on the ground; her throat refused to open up to take in any air. Serenity gasped a few more times and then a rush of air greeted her starving lungs._

_Her breath wheezed and she choked, but she began to draw in deep breaths. Then, pain hit her ten fold; then the world went black around her._

When his hand found her breast and gripped in cruelly Serenity was brought back to the present. When his lips moved down her neck Serenity tried to scream, but Diamond slapped her again. The one was much harder than the last, and sent her sprawling to the ground. She felt her lip split open and her vision spun dangerously. When she saw that Diamond was coming down on her again, she was able to think for a moment, then brought her foot up and kicked him hard between his legs.

He let out a horse cry and fell to the ground clutching himself. Serenity immediately scrambled up, and ran to her room. She locked it, but it took her a minuet because her hands were shaking so bad.

Her trembling hand came up and brushed away the tears rolling down her face. She stared at her wet hands in a kind of dismay.

_Who would've thought I could cry this much in only two days._ Serenity thought to herself. Trying not to dwell on what just happened Serenity went into her bathroom and dabbed at her split lip with a wet cloth. It stung, but her cheek and stomach hurt more. She soaked the cloth in cold water and laid it on her cheek. A bruise was already forming. Tears pricked at her eyes again as she stared at her reflection.

She turned and went back into her room changing into her nightgown. She intended to sleep for a few hours before she made her escape. Now she knew she had to get away from Diamond faster than ever. Maybe if she wrote to her parents about Diamond's assault they would call off the engagement.

With a hand on her throbbing stomach Serenity climbed under her covers and fell asleep tears soaking her pillowcase.

A few hours later…

Serenity gently roused herself from her bed; a moan escaped her mouth at the throbbing in her face and belly. But she pushed aside her pain and rose from her bed. She opened her trunk and put on her light purple dress and the one petticoat. Just like she cut them, they hung about her knees. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing because she would be wearing her cloak over it. Grabbing, her cloak and pouch of money and set about making a rope out of her bed sheets.

"Get ready gents! The time draws near!" Endymion shouted to his crew. They answered with eager anticipated yells. People began lowering the long boats into the water, and people climbing aboard them. The men knew what to do; they had done it many times before.

Endymion climbed into a long boat with his four Generals, and they were soon quietly rowing to shore. Adrenaline and anticipation were singing through their veins like it always did. As they neared the shore with their men the more excitement they felt.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape and Capture

A/N: Here's the third chapter, hopefully I'll be able to keep them coming like I've been able to. How am I doing so far? Enjoy! And no I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity287**- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being the first person to review my story! I'll remember you forever! Many hugs and kisses!

**Sailorserena141**- You're right you'll probably notice that my story is similar to _The Princess and the Pirate _by safari writer because that's what I drew my inspiration from to write this story.

**PixiePam and Illuminairi**- Thank you soooo much for reviewing! Hugs and kisses!

**Chapter 3: Escape and Capture**

Endymion and his crew attacked exactly at midnight, going in as quietly as any practiced thief. They came in from all sides infiltrating the town without being noticed at all. They could've just went in and the got out without being noticed at all; but that wouldn't be very fun.

There was a scream and than a crash of shattering glass. Shouts of warning very called up and them sounds of fighting were heard. But by the time the people of Lithgrow finally noticed that they were being invaded by pirates Endymion and Nephrite had already made it up to Kou manor. While the other generals led the men and made sure everyone got back to the ship, Endymion and Nephrite were to secure the Princess.

Eric stood by the back gate waiting for them and quickly let them in and began leading them up to the house.

"As anyone in the house been alerted yet?" asked Endymion

"No, we probably have a little under ten minuets until someone comes to alert the house." said Eric letting them in the manor through a back kitchen door.

"We'll be long gone by then," said Nephrite with a smile on his face.

Sometimes things like this were way to easy for them. The entire house was quiet and no one stirred as they jogged threw the halls of the house. Coming up upon the Princess's room Eric pulled out a ring of keys and began to unlock the door. But before he did he turned to them and said, "You'll want to be careful captain. She might be a little skittish."

"And why's that?" Endymion asked with a slight frown.

Eric hesitated before answering, "Word going around is she had a bad run in with Diamond earlier. I saw her run in her room with a busted lip."

Rage bloomed within Endymion and as he turned to Nephrite his expression had turned thunderous as well. They'd known what kind of man Diamond was, but still hearing about it just made Endymion smolder. Endymion turned back to the Princess's door; they would deal with Diamond shortly, but they had to secure the Princess first.

But upon walking into her room instead of seeing a lumpy figure lying in the bed, they saw the covers had been thrown back and the sheets tugged from the bed. Endymion walked out to the balcony and saw that the sheets had been used as a rope and the Princess had escaped from her room.

Endymion cursed under his breath, this only made their job that much harder. They had to get to the town quickly and alert Jadeite, Zoicite, and Malachite to find her. But first…

"The Princess is gone. She'll probably head to town first, so we'll have to catch her down there. Eric go-ahead and alert the generals to the situation. You can look as well since you've actually seen her," said Endymion turning back to the other two.

Eric ran back threw the house to do as Endymion told him to, and Nephrite and Endymion strode down the hallway till the came upon Diamond's room. They busted in without preamble and a startled Diamond shot up in his bed only to meet the tip of a sword at his throat.

"Long time no see you filthy bastard." Endymion snarled at him. Diamond looked up at him contempt and hatred burning in his eyes.

"And just what are you doing here you filthy pirate scum?' Diamond asked

"Why were breaking your betrothed." Nephrite said with a gleam in his eye.

"You obviously don't deserve her Diamond. Only scum would try to force himself upon another woman."

Diamond just smiled. "You should've seen her Endymion, she was begging for it."

That comment was met by two punches in the face. Diamond head snapped back and he howled as blood began to pour from his nose.

"See you later you asshole." Endymion called as they walked out of the room. They would've stayed to give Diamond a little bit more of what they had on their minds, but they had to fine the Princess now.

They hurried down the hallway and went back into the Princess's room using the sheet rope to climb down. Knowing that she would head towards the town they took off in its direction.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Nephrite said as they ran downhill towards the town.

Endymion nodded and continued running, and somewhere off far ahead of him he thought he saw a dark figure running downt he same slope they were.

"Do you see that?" Endymion asked

"Do you mean that dark figure running down the hill?"

"Yup."  
"That must be her."

They picked up their pace, but they had to be careful not to fall flat on their faces. Now that they had her in their sights they couldn't afford to lose her. Endymion had to applaud the girl in his mind; at least she was smart enough to run away from Diamond.

Serenity was completely out of breathe by the time she reached the bottom of the hill and ran into the village. But instead of a quiet sleeping village, she ran in chaos. People were running everywhere; screams and shattering glass were heard.

Serenity glanced back up the hill that she had just ran down; maybe it would be better to wait until this pandemonium had settled. But her blood ran cold as she saw two figures running down the hill no doubt after her.

Without another thoughts she dashed into the town. People were running everywhere you had to keep moving from being trampled. She saw men that looked like gruff looking sailors running around, and they were dressed like pirates.

_Of course the day I decide to escape pirates decided to raid the town, oh the irony. _she thought.

She was suddenly flat on her face in the ground as she tripped over something left in the middle of the rode. She stood back up and turned around and saw a blond man pointing a finger at her, and she realized the two figures that had been chasing her were now close behind her. It was then she realized the hood of her cloak had fallen off and her long blond hair that she had taken down was a beacon in the dark night.

"Oh shit!" she cursed as all three men began to run after her she began to run as fast as her legs could carry. She was silently grateful she had cut the skirt of her dress; she would've never been able to run in her full-length skirts.

Serenity ran and ran, but every time she glanced behind her they were keeping up even catching up, she had to lose them somehow. At some point another man had joined them in chasing her, but she could care less; she just worried about getting away. But up ahead she saw something that made her face drain of all color.

A young girl that looked about six years old stood in the middle of the road screaming for her parents when behind her several large wooden beams that had been attached to a building were falling, and were about to land right on top of her.

Serenity quickly re-routed the path she was running and turned to run towards the young girl. She called out a warning but she didn't hear ran, so she ran even faster to reach the little girl. She dived for the girl and caught her in her arms, but hit the ground at the same time and all she could do was pray that none of the beams hit them.

Endymion had to give it to the girl that she could run. Jadeite, Zoicite, and Malachite adjoined them in their chase for the young Princess. They had absolutely known it was her when they had seen the bright blond hair that had been hidden under the hood of her cloak.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jadeite said as the Princess suddenly swerved to the right. And they all skidded to stop as the saw her snatch up a little girl and several large wooden beams fall on top of them.

"Shit" Endymion cursed as they ran over to the beams. As they reached the site Endymion saw a head of bright blond hair and saw that the Princess still had the girl clutched in her arms.

Serenity moaned as she tried to get up, but there was a great weight on her legs that didn't allow her to get up. The little girl in her arms trembled in fear and was crying into Serenity's arms. Serenity shushed her softly crooning endearments to clam the little girl. Then she suddenly saw the most handsome man she had ever seen hovering over her face.

Black locks framed a perfectly masculine face. Stormy blue eyes stared back at her; they were as beautiful as the sea she had played in as a child. As he leaned over her his mouth moved, but she couldn't hear the words coming out. He reached down and lifted the child from her arms, who was thankfully uninjured.

Endymion handed off the young girl to the parents who were now standing nearby, and thanked him. Endymion hurried back over to the Princess who was still buried under two of the beams. She stared up dreamily at him as if she didn't believe he was really there.

"We'll have to lift up the beams Endymion." Zoicite called over to him.

"I can pull her out if you can just get the weight off of her legs. From her hips down was where the beams had landed. Luckily only two had hit. The third had fallen right above her head, thank fully missing. Endymion leaned over her again and said "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

The Princess looked up at him but didn't respond, but instead tried to shift weight out from under the beams, but whimpered at the pain it cost her.

"Don't move. We'll get you out, just stay still a little longer." Endymion whispered to her. The Princess managed to nod and then lied still.

"Ready Endymion?" Malachite called over to him. Two generals were at the end of each beam ready to use all of their strength to lift it up.

"I'm ready, go ahead." Endymion called back grabbing the Princess gently under her shoulders ready to puller out once the generals lifted the beams up.

The generals took in a deep breath and then tried to lift the beams as high as they could. Endymion gave slow tug on the Princess's body, but it was still caught beneath the beams.

"Higher!" Edition called.  
The generals grunted a response and their faces looked strained as they tried to lift the beams higher. Endymion finally felt the weight disappear from the Princess's body and quickly pulled her out from under the beams. She cried in pain and tried to squirm away form him, but Endymion just lifted her up in his arms trying to asses the damage.

The generals let the beams fall back to the ground, the walked over to Endymion Zoicite first so he could find any injuries done to the Princess.

'How bad it it Zoicite?' Endymion asked as Zoicite removed the cloak so her could see the Princess's legs. For a moment all of the stopped as they saw that her skirts only went to knee length revealing a very nice pair of legs. But also a very badly bruised pare of legs.

Zoicite placed his hand on a large bruise that was already forming on her upper legs and extorted a gentle pressure. Serenity cried out and buried her face in Endymion's shirt as tears began to slip form her eyes.

"She going to have a ugly set of bruises I can tell you that. She might not be able to walk that much until they heal." Zoicite said, then her ankle caught his attention. While it didn't look broken it had already swelled up to twice its size.

"We need to get some ice on her ankle fast. It's not broken, but its definitely sprained" Zoicite said putting the cloak back over her legs again.

"Let's get her out to the ship. Jadeite and Nephrite start rounding up the boys. Let's get out of here quickly." Endymion said.

Endymion kept the Princess's close to his body as the three of them ran for on of the long boats they'd left at the docks. He tried not to jar her when he ran, but Endymion could feel her tight grip on his shirt and the cries of pain from her mouth.

As they reached the long boats Enydmion sat down gently cradling her in his arms. As he stared down at her he had to admire her for her courage. She sacrificed herself to save a little girl she didn't even know; injuring herself in the process. This wasn't any ordinary Princess.

_She's one of a kind _Endymion though with a smile.

Serenity had been totally unaware of her surroundings, only that the terrible pressure on her legs had disappeared, but now her legs burned with a fiery pain. A strong pair of arms surrounded her and were carrying her away She didn't care who it was as long as the got her somewhere safe. She tried not to scream with the slow burning pain that engulfed her legs; it felt as if someone was trying to cut them off with a dull saw. She suddenly, felt a gentle rocking motion and she smelt salty ocean air.

Suddenly, brought back to reality she jerked out of the arms that held her but her legs protested profusely. To take the weight off of them she fell backwards, but fell straight into the ocean water. The water was freezing, so much colder than the water at home. It snatched the very breath from her lungs, and her legs didn't seem to want to work. Blackness enfolded around her.

Endymion had not been prepared for the Princess to suddenly come alive and jerk herself form his hold. Almost immediately she had fallen back into the water. Luckily with his quick reflexes he was able to snatch her from the water and back into the long boat, but she had already passed out.

"Endymion better wrap her up, we're going to need to keep her warm now." Zoicite said working with Malachite to row them out to the boat. From the shore they could see many of their crewmembers beginning to row back as well.

"This Princess has a knack for trouble doesn't she." Malachite murmured under his breath. Endymion smiled at his friend then took off his cloak he was wearing ad wrapped the now sopping wet Princess in it. It wouldn't be long until they reached the ship.

Endymion brought her into his cabin Zoicite following close behind. He brought several ice packs, and began giving him instructions on what he should do for the injured Princess.

"Put the ice on her ankle immediately, we need to get the swelling down.. You'll have to give her some of your body heat to her too Endymion. She could get sick and that would be even worse in her condition." Zoicite said putting the icepacks on a nearby table. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning."

With Zoicite's exit Endymion turned back to the Princess now lying on his bed. He threw aside the two wet cloacks wrapped around her for a moment wished he hadn't The dress she was wearing now clung to her like a second skin. Reveling every shape and curve she had on her young body.

His body stirred but he then saw the dark bruise on her cheek and the busted lip Eric had told them about. That was as effective as a cold shower, and once again the volcanic rage her had for Diamond burst within him again.

He began unbuttoning the dress and peeled it slowly off her. For a moment he stopped to admire her beautiful boy. It was all white and pink except for the dark bruises marring her legs and another one on her stomach. She was like a young nymph come to entice sailors to drink in her beauty. But Endymion could afford such though at the moment.

He quickly wrapped her foot up in the bags of ice Zoicite had brought him, and warped a towel around it. He then, towel her long wet hair dry and marveled at much there was of it. As it slid threw his fingers he decided it was the most divine thing he had ever felt. It felt like soft spun silk and slid threw his hands like water. He stared at her again and he could see why men from miles around had come to try for her hand. He would have himself if given the chance. And from what he had seen already she was a brave and compassionate girl, not like any of the other Princesses he had seen or met.

Endymion sighed as he began to ready himself for bed. He tugged off his clothes then drew another blanket from the closet. He lay down beside Serenity and pulled her cold body close to his. He wrapped the blankets around them, and fell asleep with an angel in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Untold Feelings

Thank you soooooo much everyone who has reviewed. You're the stuff that keeps the writer going! So far I've been able to post one chapter every day, sense it's summer, hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. THANK TO ALL!

**Disturbingly confused-** Are you talking about what happened with Diamond or the flash back Serenity had? Besides, I couldn't make it too graphic because the story is rated T.

Remember I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4: Untold Feelings**

When Serenity woke she felt warm all over, she sighed blissfully, but her legs protested with a sharp pain that turned into a slow throb. Serenity turned over and her nose ran smack dab into a chest. She should've been scandalized or something, but Serenity could only immerse herself in the warmth surrounding her. So for a moment she snuggled into the arms of her mystery man who held her. She hadn't slept in the same bed with anyone since she was six when she used to crawl in her parents bed when there was a bad storm. She'd forgotten the comfort of another human body sleeping next to hers.

Serenity was someone who loved her sleep and took her time getting up. So that's what she did, she took her time lying there in this man's arms, and soon she decided she was awake enough to open her eyes.

As her eyes drifted open and her eyes met a bare male chest. But once again this was the point she was suppose to bolt and start screaming, and Serenity knew that's what she should do. But it was obvious that whoever was holding her wasn't up yet so why not enjoy it while she could. It couldn't be Diamond holding her; this man's skin was a bronze tan; Diamond's skin was extremely pail like hers.

An untold feeling came over her; Serenity couldn't describe it. She lifted her hand and placed it on the chest before her. Whoever he was he was obviously very well built. Every muscle was clearly defined and prominent, Serenity opened her hand and began to slowly trace a random pattern on his chest. It was a slow leisurely foray, as if she had all the time in the world.

It was then she realized what the feeling was; it was a feeling of rightness. She belonged in these arms, she felt safe in these arms, and she didn't want to leave them. Serenity looked up and saw the face of her savior the night before. His black hair was tumbled about his head, and his face was as handsome as it had been.

_Wow, I wasn't dreaming_ Serenity thought giddily, and laugh forming in her throat. She knew his eyes would be a blue, but much darker than her own. Serenity laid her hand back on her his chest again and laid her head on his chest with a sigh.

It was then that the memories of the night before began to resurface in her mind. Pirates had invaded the town, then she had been trapped under the beams and then blackness. It was then that Serenity realized not only was he naked, but she wasn't wearing anything at all either.

Serenity then noticed that she was flush up against him, their bodies touching intimately. His body was hardened with muscles while her body felt soft and cushioned against his. Blushing, Serenity tried to gently scoot away from him, but his arm only tightened around her waist bringing her back to him.

Serenity sighed a little annoyed and was tempted to hit him over the head, but she buried the childish impulse.

She tried to gently scoot away again, but froze as he spoke, "Going somewhere Princess?"

Serenity slowly looked up at him a blush stealing across her cheeks, as she met the deep blue eyes she had seen the night before. There was a mischievously light and laughter in them that only made Serenity blush even more.

_Stupid bastard, he was awake the whole time_ Serenity groaned in her mind. She lowered her eyes back to his chest and asked timidly "Umm…sir, would you mind letting go of me?"

Endymion smiled, but only brought her closer and inhaled the fragrance from her hair. "But you smell so good Princess, why would I want to let something like you go." he said breathing in her natural perfume. Serenity only blushed even more, she knew he was playing with her, but she had never been teased before.

"Please?" she asked again growing slightly afraid of what he might do if her didn't let her go. Endymion's smile widened then removed his arm from her waist allowing her to put some space between them.

Serenity wrapped the sheet around her and tried to sit up but winced; it hurt when she tried to move her legs.

"Oh right, lets see how your ankle is." Endymion said lifting the sheet up to expose her wrapped up foot. Endymion slowly removed the towel and ice packs to examine her foot.

Serenity winced again as she saw it. It was swollen, puffy, and pink. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to move it. Endymion put a gentle hand on her ankle and said, "Just try not the move it, believe it or not the swelling actually went down. Just lay back and let me wrap this up."

Serenity did as she was told reclining back onto the pillows. Without getting out of the bed Endymion reached over and brought out a roll of gauze. He cradled her ankle gently in his lap and wrapped her ankle up. Serenity felt tears prickle at her eyes, but was able to hold them back.

Endymion could only admire the Princess eve more as he wrapped up her ankle. That delicate little ankle shouldn't look sickly like this, and knew every movement hurt. But she was trying to be brave and not let her tears fall form her eyes.

Setting her ankle back down he laid down next to her again and affectionately brushed her cheek. But she cringed again as he accidentally brush her bruised cheek. She opened her eyes to see Endymion leaning over her rage in his eyes for Diamond and tenderness for her. He brushed her cheek again, but more softly this time so not to cause her pain.

"He shouldn't have been allowed to do this to you." he said gently rubbing her cheek; Serenity had closed her eyes under his ministrations, his caresses taking some of the pain away. "You should've been protected."

Serenity then sat up and stared down at him coolly. She hadn't allowed any guard to escort her anywhere after she'd been raped by one when she was thirteen. She had always been fine by herself, and that's how she preferred it.

"Are you offering for the job?" she said looking down at him. Endymion sensing he had struck a sore nerve tried to respond, but the door to his cabin swung open.

Jadeite and Malachite walked in like they always did in the morning to wake up their captain who sometimes slept in. It was uncommon but when it happened they usually took it upon themselves to wake up Endymion.

"Rise and shine Endymion." Jadeite said walking over to the bed. "You have a ship to run." Endymion smiled at his friend, but Serenity drew the covers up over her head her face going bright red.

"Oh, and good morning to you to Princess." Jadeite said sweeping into a regal bow. Serenity found herself smiling at Jadeite's playfully antics; Endymion sat up and pushed a smiling Jadeite away from the bed.

Malachite gave Jadeite a little shove of his own then placed a bundle of cloth on the table. "We washed and dried your cloths from last night Princess. We're currently searching our storage areas for more women's clothing, we should find some soon."

"Alright, now get out of here." Endymion said waving away his friends. Once Serenity heard the soft click of the door being closed she peaked out from under the covers, and saw that they had indeed brought back her purple dress from last night.

Endymion stood from the bed and stretched, Serernity quickly pulled the covers back up over her head. Did the man not realize he was still completely without cloths. Endymion's deep laughed reached her ears as she dove back under the covers. He leaned over and slightly lifted the covers so her could see Serenity's face.

"What Princess? Never seen a naked man before?" he said playfully. Serenity blushed again, but glared and tugged the covers back over her head. Endymion laughed again then turned to get dressed.

_What is it about him? _Serenity though in her mind. He took liberties that no one else would dare take with a woman of her stature. He gave no qualm to her personal space at all, and spoke and teased her like he'd known her for years. Not even Andrew had acted to her like this.

_Maybe that's why I'm drawn to him._ Serenity thought. That would make sense, he was like a breath of cool refreshing air after being locked in a musty old room, and it felt very good to take a breath of fresh air. After all she had been stuck in that musty room for her entire life.

"You can come out now Princess. I'm decent." Endymion said as he watch her golden head reemerge from the covers. Endymion handed her, her dress, and the turned his back letting her know he would give her privacy.

"Couldn't you just leave?" Serenity asked in a small voice, she'd never dressed in the presence of a man before and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Afraid not Princess. You happen to be injured and I intend to see that you do not injure yourself further." Endymion said gallantly. Serenity sighed in frustration. "Oh, fine." she said unfolding her dress.

Serenity soon found that moving her legs the slightest bit hurt a lot. She tried to be extra careful with her ankle, but it still hurt. Serenity was able tog et her dress on without much trouble, and then with practiced hand put her hair up her usual hairstyle. Though Luna had sometimes did it for her, she had done it mostly herself her whole life.

After getting dressed, Serenity then tried to get up and walk across the room, but it didn't go as planned. Once Serenity pushed of the bed to try to stand her legs protested sharply, especially her ankle, and they crumpled beneath her. Luckily, Endymion caught her under her arms before she hit the ground. He picked her up and set he back on the edge of the bed.

"I told you, you were injured. Now just stay there and I'll go get Zoicite to take a look at your legs." Endymion said. He hoped she would do as he said; she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple days as it was.

Serenity watched him walk out the door, and then decided she was deeply frustrated at her own inability. It then occurred to her that she should be very thankful that they had helped her last night or she would still be trapped underneath the beams with probably worse injuries. Waiting for his return Serenity looked around the cabin. It was very neat, her room would look the exact opposite if she didn't have maids to pick up and clean everything. There were two bookcases filled to the brink, and another door that was slightly ajar. She could see a desk that was covered in various maps and instruments, as were the selves next to them. Everything was in dark colors emphasizing that it was in fact a man that lived in this room.

Serenity stooped her inspection as she heard the door open again. Endymion walked back in with another man behind him. He had long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, if his features hadn't been so rugged Serenity might've mistaken him for a girl.

"Princess this is Zoicite, our doctor on the ship." Endymion said sitting beside her on the bed. Serenity gave him a welcoming smile that Zoicite returned.

"Ok, let's see how you did Princess." he said kneeling down before her sliding her skirt up to her thighs so he could see the extent of her injuries. They all winced even Serenity when they saw her legs. They were an ugly mass of bruises, all of the large and dark purple.

_No wonder I couldn't stand_ Serenity though staring at her legs. Her ankle looked relatively normal compared to her legs that looked she'd painted them purple.

"Alright Princess, I'm going to try some normal movements with your legs. Tell what movements hurt you."

Zoicite lightly grasped her good ankle then slowly lifted it until her leg was straight. Serenity bit her lip to keep from crying and nodded an affirmative that it hurt. Zoicite did the same with her other legs and got the same results. Serenity then felt Endymion's hand reach over and grasp hers in a steady grip. She look at him thank full then squeezed his hand as Zoicite did another painful movement to her leg.

Finally, Zoicite stood shaking his head. "I'm afraid you're not going to be able to walk until some of those bruises go away. Since even the smallest movement hurts, the only thing I can say is for you to rest your legs and try not to move them at all."

Serenity almost cried again, she didn't mind sleeping around in bed all day, but not being able to walk at all was hard to accept. "What about my ankle?"

"It's just a sprain, and you'll probably be able to start walking on it the same day that you can start using your legs, but stay off of it for a few weeks. We'll have to ice it every day to, so the swelling goes down."

The door swung open again and the other three generals walked in. "How's she doing?" Nephrite asked.

Serenity looked at all three of them and decided that she had never been in a room with so many good-looking men. Endymion of course she thought was the most handsome of them all but the other four were not without their good looks. She already knew Zoicite, and the one with short blond hair and purple eyes had been called Jadeite. The other one had long silver hair and blue eyes, and the last brown wavy hair and green eyes to match. Then, feeling quite stupid Serenity realized that she didn't exactly know where she was.

"This may sound quite awkward, but where am I?" Serenity asked. She turned and met Endymion smile.

"You're aboard the _Gealach _Princess, I'm her captain Endymion at your service." Endymion standing up sweeping into a bow. "And these are my four generals Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite." he said gesturing to each one.

Serenity sat there slightly confused. "Wait I'm on a ship?" she said. Endymion nodded his mischievous smile still on his face. Serenity then noticed the gentle rocking motion of the room, and the calling of gulls just outside the window. She thought back to last night's events again, and could only recall that they had saved her from under the beams.

"But you guys saved be last night." Serenity said.

"Well not exactly." Jadeite put in from somewhere behind Endymion. Serenity looked to Endymion for an answer, he replied "to put it quiet frankly Princess Serenity, we kidnapped you."

Serenity sat there stunned for a second. Thinking back even harder she vaguely recalled that she had been chased by several figures through the town. "Pirates." she said finally. "I'm on a pirate ship aren't I."

"Yup, and only the finest in the entire ocean." Nephrite said with a look of pride on his face. Serenity looked back to Endymion, and stared up at the handsome face of her savior, well now her captor. _Maybe both _she thought.

"You kidnapped me." she said, they all nodded. They seemed like little boys immensely please with themselves. "And now I'm on a pirate ship sailing to god knows where." They nodded again. It was at this point Serenity didn't really know how to react. She was in fact very happy because she was sailing blissfully away from Diamond, but there was still the fact that she was being kidnapped. They all stared at her waiting to see how she would respond, but all they got was a frustrated Princess.

"Well I don't know how you want me to react because frankly I don't know how to react myself," she said throwing her hands above her head. They all looked very surprised, none of their captives had reacted like this. They had expected her to start screaming her head off or something.

"Ok ummmm, what do you plan to do with me?' she asked. It was Malachite that answered.

"Quite simply we want to break your betrothal to Diamond, and we're just going to hold you until that happens."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you serious?" Serenity asked barley able to comprehend what Malachite said. When they nodded a joy as huge and bright as the sun filled her. She wasn't going to marry Diamond, the betrothal could be broken, and she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

Endymion saw Serenity's eyes go as bright with happiness as the sun shining outside. And then with a sequel of happiness she launched herself into his arms knocking him to the ground. All the generals were stunned, but Serenity was too happy to care. Endymion heard a chorus of thank yous in his ear as he tried to sit up with the bundle of joy in his arms. Serenity didn't even notice the pain in her legs, she was sooooooo happy. She didn't have to marry Diamond!

"Thank you soooooooooooo much!" she said squeezing Endymion even harder. Endymion didn't quite figure out what to do with the Princess in his arms. He looked around and the generals were just as confused as he was.

"Ok, ok settle down. " Endymion said settling the bouncing Princess back on the bed. "This is quiet odd. She's actually happy about it." Zoicite said

"Happy, I'm ecstatic. Thank you so much," she said still bouncing up and down on the bed. "I was against marrying Diamond form the beginning, but since I was against marriage as well it was hard to convinced parents of my betrothed's true character."

"We'll she's a smart one at that." Nephrite said.

"Ok. Now that we have a happy captive, Im sure she's pretty hungry." Endymion said, at this he received an eager nod from the Serenity. The other generals took the hint and left the cabin. "I'll said something up immediately," said Nephrite.

Once they were alone Endymion was still staring at her trying to figure out. She was very odd for a Princess. It was then he realized that her hair was up in the most peculiar style. There were one bun on each side of her head, and the rest of her hair was flowing out of them. He brought a hand up to one of her buns, and said, "I like your hair down."

Serenity was slightly taken aback, no one had ever commented on her hair. It was the royal hairstyle that the women of her family had been wearing for years, but was brought up short by his next comment. "It looks spaghetti and meatballs up like this," he said with a smile.

Serenity sputtered then said, "This is the royal hairstyle of my family!" Endymion just laughed at the anger look on the young Princess's face. "Ok I take it back, I like your hair both ways."

The door to the cabin swung open and Eric walked in carrying a tray of food.

"I know you I saw you at Seiya's manor." Serenity said. Eric smiled ad said, "You sure did ma'am, the captain sent me there so I could lead the to your room without any trouble. But you'd already run away by the time we got there."

Endymion patted the boy on the back and the he lifted Serenity up into his arms and carried her over to the table were Eric had set it down. And Endymion got to watch the Princess gobble up the food faster than he'd seen any royal eat before.

He raised an eyebrow, but Serenity just smiled. After she was done he saw her look longingly out the window. "Want to go up on deck?" he asked. This was greeted by an eager nod.

Serenity blushed as Endymion picked her up his arms again. Her arms automatically found their way around his neck, and she tried to keep a straight face as he walked up onto the deck. The salty ocean breeze blew threw her air and made her feel brand new. As she stared out at the blue ocean a feeling of untold freedom encompassed her.

She wasn't bound by the rules of society here. She was safe here with Endymion, and she was far away from Diamond. She could be any girl she wanted to be; she didn't have to put her mask back on. And her cage had crumbled around her and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Serenity took in a deep breath and a genuine smile broke out on her face. Endymion just saw a look of pure joy come over the Serenity's face and he saw all of her barriers drop and the girl come out of her. Endymion knew exactly how she felt; he had felt the exact same way the first time he'd sailed with his father.

"I know it dose that to you." he said. Serenity looked at him and felt pure joy encompass her again and she hugged his neck even tighter.


	5. Chapter 5: In Sickness and In Health

Once again thank you everyone for reviewing! I know L haven't updated lately, but I had a few set backs. For one I got grounded and was banned from the computer, in fact I still am. And I also still have a touch of writer's block so hopefully this is as good as the last chapters.

Remember I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5: In Sickness and in Health**

"So where exactly are we going?" Serenity asked Nephrite. She was sitting on a chair that had been brought up for her so she could spend at least some time out on the deck. The crew was still growing used to her presence, but were used to having women on board, but they'd never had a Princess especially one as beautiful as Serenity on board. Standing next to her was Nephrite keeping her company for the moment.

"We're going to take you to our secret hideout. It's one of the places where we usually stop and take a break, and to stash whatever we find. But I'm afraid I can't reveal its location because it is in fact our **secret** hideout."

"I understand, but what happens after that?"

"Like we said, we're going to hold you until we get word that your betrothal is being broken. Then, we'll take you back home."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

Serenity stared at him for a couple moments then turned back to the ocean. "You guys have to be the weirdest kidnappers and pirates I've ever met."

"Without taking into consideration that you've only met one band of pirates." said Endymion walking up. They had established a sort of routine in the last couple days. Around mid-day Endymion would bring Serenity out onto the deck for a couple hours. Then, she would have to go down below again much to her dislike. Endymion spent as much time with her as he could, wanting to get to know this radiant Princess like his best friends. She intrigued him more and more with each passing day, there was always more to learn about her, and Endymion wanted to know everything.

"Do I have to go in already Endymion?" Serenity asked with a pout. Endymion smiled. _She probably got everything she ever wanted with a pout like that_ he thought.

"That won't work on me Serenity. It's not just my orders but Zoicite's as well. So down below you go." He said reaching down to pick her up. Serenity had grown accustomed to being carried around by him. And though by society's standers it was amazingly improper she couldn't help but enjoy it. It wasn't every day a girl got to be carried around by a man as handsome as Endymion.

"But Endymion I still might see the dolphins today. I see them if I'm not up on deck." Serenity said as one last attempt to get Endymion to let her stay on deck. But Endymion just shook his head, smiling as she tried to persuade him.

He placed her onto his bed making sure her foot was elevated according to Zoicite's instructions. He began looking around for the book Serenity had been reading the other day. While she was in the cabin she had been reading Endymion's readily supply of books.

"Where's that book you were reading Serenity?" he asked giving up his search.

"Its right here silly." Serenity said taking it out from under the pillow.Serenity smiled as Endymion lightly tucked the blankets in around her; she hadn't been tucked in since she was a little girl. And then, a thought occurred to her; why was Endymion and his crew doing this anyway.

"Endymion, why do you want my betrothal broken?" Serenity asked innocently. She saw Endymion pause in what he was doing a dark emotion passing over his features, and then it disappeared abruptly as it came. He resumed what he was doing as if nothing was wrong.

"Diamond and I have an old score to settle." Endymion said avoiding her gaze. Serenity wasn't fooled, and always as curious as she was she wanted to know, but this had to be a part of Endymion's past.

"And what would that be Endymion, the breaking of this betrothal will obviously be horrible for Diamond. I'm not completely ignorant of the political positions of other countries and know Diamond would've greatly benefited from this marriage. The fact that it would be broken is a major blow to Diamond and his country." she caught Endymion's hand as he walked past the bed still not looking at her. "Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"Why don't you allow yourself to be guarded. And from what Eric told me while you were at Kou manor, Lord Sieya made sure every guard was out for the day so you wouldn't say hide nor hare of them." Endymion countered.

Serenity dropped his wrist and turned away to look out of the window to hide a flinch. "That's my business Endymion." she said softly.

"The same Princess."

Serenity felt slightly hurt by the use of the title; she'd grown used to him calling her Serenity. Her hands twisted together, she was surprised to feel the sting of hurt that he wouldn't confide in her about the tension between him and Diamond.

"Is it really that much to ask?" she said quietly.

"In this case yes." Endymion said then walked out the door of the cabin. Serenity turned to call him back but stopped herself. She couldn't expect him to pour his heart out to her when she wasn't willing to reveal her secrets to him. And besides she had just known him for three days; she wasn't even sure if he considered her a close friend. _And sooner or later I'll have to leave._ she thought. Serenity reached up a hand to her eyes in surprise as she felt tears rise in them.

She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay aboard this ship for a very long time. She wanted to get to know Endymion like a childhood friend as well as the generals. As soon as she was better she wanted to walk about the ship and learn everything about it. She never wanted to go back to the barren lifeless world as high Princess of Jericho.Serenity realized there was barley anything she would miss from her palace life. Of course her parents, Luna, Andrew, and her favorite places; but she didn't want the life of the Princess anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized she would soon have to go back to it.

And that was how Eric found her when he walked in bringing in her lunch. She was staring out the window tears rolling down her face. Unsure of what to do he walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she didn't turn from the window.

"Um, are you alright Prin- ah Serenity." remembering she didn't want to be called her title.

But Serenity didn't turn from the window, instead just brought up a hand to wipe away her tears. "I'm fine Eric," she said turning to him with a weak smile, "Besides tears never got anyone anywhere."

"A-Are you sure Princess, I can go get the captain."

"No, I'm fine Eric." she said softly turning back to the window. Eric unsure of what to do for her just shook his head softly and quietly left the cabin. Serenity sighed as she heard the door close.

She turned to see the lunch that Eric had left on the table. She hated being waited on almost as much has she hated being called Princess. But it was hard to get meals yourself when you were bedridden. Usually Endymion ate with her, but she had chased him away with her pestering questions.

Serenity flipped the covers off of her legs which were still covered in bruises. Some of the smaller ones were slowly turning yellow, and after that Zoicite said they would fade. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed moving the to test her mobility. They still hurt, but instead of a constant throbbing it was more of a soreness.

Serenity gently put her feet on the ground, being careful to keep her weight off of her sprained ankle. She leaned her weight against some nearby furniture; her legs weren't nearly ready to take all of her weight. What she did wasn't what you would call walking, but more of hobbling. But never the less she was soon sitting in the chair at the table. Serenity smiled to herself at her accomplishment, but she felt lonely; Endymion wasn't here for her to tell him what she did.

Serenity ate in silence mulling over her thoughts. She couldn't tell Endymion about what happened to her, she hadn't even told her parents in full detail what had happened. No, she couldn't tell Endymion, she couldn't delve into those memories again._ But Endymion's might be just as painful._ she thought. Maybe she could find something among those piles of papers to help her find out what happened between him and Diamond. She had gone through some already and notice that there were several other pirate ships under Endymion's command. It was unusual for a pirate captain to have two ships under his command, but Endymion had about four or five. It was odd.

Serenity sighed again and hobbled back over to the bed, and laid down. She closed her eyes intending to get some sleep before she faced Endymion again.

Serenity awoke to low serious voices in the room next to Endymion's. She leaned off the bed and peered into the room that held Endymion maps, and other papers and saw Endymion and the generals talking about something that must've been of major importance.

They all had worried looking of their faces, and eve if Serenity could hear them she suspected she would have understood anyway. She stood up quietly and hobbled over to the doorway of the room. She was surprised they didn't hear her, it wasn't like she was being quiet about it, but they were so focused in on the conversation they didn't notice her.

Once she had made it to the doorway she leaned up against the door frame. They still hadn't noticed her, but that was fine with her. But never the less she wanted to know what was going on.

"What's happening?" she asked. They all turned to her surprised that the hadn't noticed her, but also surprised that she was standing up on her own. It was obvious that this Princess had more metal than they were giving her. Endymion just rose and picked her up again and put her back on the bed.

"Endymion! I want to know what's going on, and I was perfectly fine standing on my own." she said as he set her back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up Serenity, you're suppose to be resting your legs."

"But laying around only makes them weaker and weaker everyday." Serenity muttered unhappy that she was once again back in the bed she'd been in for the past few days.

"There's a storm coming Serenity, a big one. It could go on for days, maybe a week, and we're more than likely to be blown off course." he said pushing a hand through his hair. He was nervous about many things, and Serenity could see that. If Endymion was worried about this storm that everyone should be worried about this storm.

"Will we get through it?" Serenity asked.

Endymion smiled. "We'll get through it like any other one Serenity. This one will be though, and there's so many things we have to get done before it hits. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to go back on deck until it blows over."

"That's fine Endymion I'll be fine here, go ahead and finished talking to the generals." Serenity said with a smile. He nodded then walked back into the other room, Serenity sat back against the pillows and picked up the book she was reading. She might be reading for several days in a row.

Endymion and the generals had long left the cabin, and Serenity could hear the hustle on the deck. She knew absolutely nothing about preparing a ship for a storm. So she felt extremely useless, but did the only thing she could do. Serenity went around Endymion's cabin putting anything loose away, she was sure Endymion would never get around to it so it made her feel like she was doing something.

Serenity looked longingly out the window, she had wanted to go on deck before the storm ran in. Instead Serenity made her way over to the window and sat on the sill. She pushed the window about four inches open so the sea air wafted into the room. Serenity took a deep breath and sighed, she leaned up against the windowsill and closed her eyes, and soon she was in a peaceful slumber.

Serenity shivered violently, for some reason she was inexplicably cold. No, not cold, freezing, and she could barley lift her eyes. Her dress stuck to her like a second skin soaked with freezing cold water. When she finally got her eyes open the room refused to stay in place.

_That's because you're on a boat dummy._ she thought giddily. But it wasn't just that as she glanced out the window she saw the sea raging outside and rain pelting down from the heavens.

Serenity's mind was hazy and her shivering wouldn't stop. She must've slept through the beginning of the storm and the water must've soaked her through the window. Serenity hopped off the windowsill, but her legs didn't seem to work. She landed flat on the floor, the breath whooshing out of her.

The room kept spinning, and spinning and Serenity tried to push up on her knees. Then, a wave of heap washed over her, so intense she feel to the ground again. She had been so cold her shivers had looked like a seizer, and now she felt like she'd been thrusted into a pool of lava.

Then, the feeling hit her, and that scared her more than any intense wave of heat. Serenity had always known when someone she cared about was in danger. She could always sense, the one time her father had been injured in battle she'd been the first one to rush to him once he got home. And now she had that same feeling and she couldn't ignore it. Whoever it was in or about to be in life threatening danger.

Serenity somehow pushed herself to her feet, and stumbled to the door, barley able to keep her footing. She pulled in open and was thrown out of the door by a huge lurch of the boat. She hit the opposite wall and clung to it trying to keep her footing. She glanced up the stairs that lead to the deck and water was pouring down the stairs. The heat assaulted her from all sides and threatened to send her sprawling to the floor but widened her feet to keep from falling. Thunder boomed and rolled drawing a terrified squeak from her. But the feeling jumped inside her again and that sent her running up the stairs into the storm.

The first step on the deck Serenity was almost blown over by the wind. She clung to the boat she would've been afraid for her life in a storm like this, but the feeling inside her insisted there was another life that was in more danger than her's; someone close to her. She looked around slowly, it was so hard to see in all the rain and waves crashing against the boat. Following the feeling inside of her she looked to her right and saw Endymion yelling out orders to her crew and tugging on some sort of rope.

Serenity took off in a run towards him the same time a wave twice as high as the other ones crashed into the boat sending tons of water washing over the deck with astounding force. Endymion who hadn't been paying attention to the huge wave stumbled toward the edge of the deck as the wave crashed into the boat and with the gush of water Endymion was washed over the edge. Serenity had somehow made it across the deck and leaned dangerously over the edge to snag Endymion's hand.

Once the weight of him settle on her arm it felt like it was ripped out of it's socket, but she reached down with her other hand and grabbed another part of his arm.

"Serenity?" he yelled into the storm but Serenity could barley hear him. The only thing that matter was that she get him back onto the deck. She pulled with all her might, and got no head way. She pulled again, and again, and again but still no luck. Not willingly to give up she pulled again with all her might and with some help from Endymion she was able to pull him over then railing and onto the deck.

The strength gone from her arms they collapsed uselessly to her side. She looked up to meet Endymion's stormy gaze, she'd never seen her this mad before. But Serenity felt a feeling of peace settle over her, the bad feeling was gone, Endymion was safe.

More water washing over the deck almost sent her crashing into it, but Endymion's arms steadied her. Hi look as thunderous as the storm raging around them he lead her back below, and stopped in the hallway.

"What the hell were you doing out there Serenity! You could've been killed or seriously hurt, I told you not to come out on deck!" he yelled.

While, Serenity was sure the words he was yelling out were very loud in volume, but none of it reached her ears. There was a growing roaring in her ears, and all she could do was say, "Sorry Endy."

Endymion let out a huge sigh and lead her back into the cabin and set her down in the chair and said, "Now stay here Serenity, if I don't want to see you back on deck."

Serenity managed a feeble nod, and watched Endymion walk out the door and back into the furry of the storm. Suddenly, all the heat form her body was gone and she felt inexplicably cold. Shivers overtook her body again, Serenity was sure her lips were even blue.

Serenity rose form the seat and stumbled over to the bed, but her legs did that funny things again. She found herself on the floor again and the coldness sweeping through her like a plague. She reached up to the bed and groped for the covers. Once she found it she dragged it down to the floor and wrapped it around her. The freezing temperatures seemed to have settled into her very bones. Her eyes felt weighed down and her body useless, like all of her nerves had been severed, and she could no longer move. As her eyes slowly shut, she smiled.

_At least I saved you Endy_. She though darkness taking the room from her vision.


	6. Author's Note: Please read

In know you were expecting another chapter, and I myself hate authors notes, but this is mroe of an apology.Just a quick note, the last chapter if you haven't noticed wasn't formatted the same, because I had to use a different program. But when I looked back at it I was really dissapointed in how it looked, appearence wise. So while, I'm not going to re do the chapter please forgive me for its sad apearence. Hopefully, my word document program will be working again.  
Once again thank you sooo muchf or reviewing and reading my fanfiction, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

Here's the next chapter everyone. Sadly, there once again might and probably will be delays. By now I'm up at camp, and I'll be dancing all day, and I'll only have the afternoons to write. So please don't loose faith, I'll try to get them out as fast as I can. I know not much has happened yet, but I promise adventure will come soon!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Endymion was about to collapse on his feet, his body felt like lead. The storm was finally calming, and they could all finally take a rest. They came out of the storm pretty good, there was almost no damage to the ship, and only two men injured. So he could finally collapse in his bed, and sleep for about two days straight. That is after he'd taken care of Serenity.

He wasn't even sure what to do with her. When he'd seen that it was her hanging onto him, her tiny body dangling over the edge of the deck

He'd felt a multitude of emotions, fear for her, and anger for her being out in the middle in such a dangerous storm, and gratitude for her being there to save him. But fear for her had been uppermost in his mind, and he'd let his fear for her rule his words.

He'd felt bad the instant after he yelled at her, he was just glad she was safe, but the storm had still been raging around them. And all he could think about was getting her out of harms way. But strangely she hadn't looked hurt by his words, but rather stared at him with a dazed and clouded over expression.

He shook his head at the strange behavior of women as he walked down the steps. He stood before the closed door of his cabin and took in a deep breath. He swung open the door starting, "Serenity I'm-"

He stopped as he saw there was no one on the bed; he was about to spin around and walk back on the deck, fearing she'd returned to it. But his eyes caught a figure lying unmoving on the floor. He rushed over to Serenity's prone figure heart pounding in his chest.

"Serenity." he said shaking her shoulder, "Serenity!"

He frowned as he unwrapped the blanket that she had wrapped around herself. It was soaking wet, and he quickly pulled it off of her. As his hand came in contact with her bare skin he hissed and dropped her arm. It felt like his hand was burned, he leaned closer to put a hand to her forehead.

She was burning up! His hand was a full four inches away from her forehead and the heat was radiating off her in startling waves. He saw now her face was flushed bright red and her breathing quick. As he felt under her chin it felt like he was touching a hot pot handle. He started to panic, "Zoicite!" he yelled out.

Endymion heard some of his men outside the cabin trudging back to their rooms. He quickly rushed out and saw Eric, he grabbed his arm and said in a rush, "Eric go get Zoicite as fast as you can, it's an emergency."

Without another word Endymion ran back in the room and scooped up Serenity in his arms, she gave no response as he carried her to the bed. Her small body felt like a burning furnace in his arms, and his worry was growing by the second.

He knew he had to cool her down, and fast, but she was shivering violently in his arms. Unsure of what to do he ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out another blanket. After laying it on her with hurried movements he undid the buttons that ran down the front of her dress. He left her partly covered to give a sense of modesty, but modestly quickly faded form his mind.

Her skin was flushed bright red a sure sign of dangerously intense fever, but she was shivering under his hands and the blanket. At a loss, Zoicite chose that moment to burst in the room. Looking around frantically to see what was alarming his captain, when his gaze settled on Serenity's bright red shivering body he rushed over.

"Open, the window Endymion" he said. As Endymion did as he asked Zoicite went over the Serenity's body with quick deft movements. Cool sea air was flowing into the room, but there was still humidity left from the storm.

Eric was standing against the door, his face went pail as he saw Serenity. At Zoicite's gesture he rushed over to his side memorizing a list of this that Zoicite needed pronto. As Eric rushed out Endymion was already back at the bedside his hand automatically finding Serenity's. Zoicite stood rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, her fever is very high, but there is almost nothing we can do, but hope that it'll break soon. The main thing we have to do his keep her cool, and we have to hope that she'll get up soon." Zoicite went on to explain Endymion what he should do for, because Zoicite was already taking care of the two injured crewmembers he wouldn't have enough time to see to Serenity. Endymion had dealt with fevers before, even had it a couple times himself.

But it was new for him to feel such fear for someone who had the fever. He pulled a chair and smaller table up beside the bed and soon Eric came rushing back in with what Endymion needed. He stood beside Endymion wringing his hands; he'd grown to feel kinship with the Princess lying so sick in the bed.

"Is there anything I can do captain?" he asked.

"No, just inform the Malachite, Nephrite, and Jadeite about the situation, and I will most likely be unable to attend to most of my duties." he said without taking his eyes off Serenity. Once Endymion heard the door closed he quickly finished removing Serenity's dress, he hadn't want Eric to see her bare, even though he knew Eric only felt the worry that he was feeling. But still he felt something akin to jealousy, but didn't notice it because up most in his mind was doing whatever he could for Serenity.

He took one washcloth from a bowl of cool water and placed it on her forehead. He then picked up another and began wiping it across her chest. He wiped it over her collarbone then dipped it into the valley between her breasts. Wiping away the sweat that'd formed on the back of her neck, it was one small relief he could provide for her.

The fact that he was practically washing her naked didn't really reach his mind. He was more worried about her, but he was after all a man. He became somewhat aware of the steady rise and fall of her breasts, but her bright red skin kept his thoughts from going any further.

He brushed away her bangs from her forehead with a sorrowful sigh. He'd never thought this would happen. His beautiful ray of sunshine was lying in bed yet again. This time terribly sick and unmoving, and he was sure if was because she went of deck during the storm. She hadn't had any protective clothing on, and he just sent her off without a word. _I should've made sure she was okay _he thought.

"Serenity please wake up. Who's going to make my days worth while, and interesting." he smiled running a hand through her hair, "I'll especially miss you Meatball head style." He leaned over her and began pulling hairpins out of her buns, laying them on the nearby table. Her hair was soon laid out all around her in its golden beauty. _Even in sick, she still manages to look beautiful _he thought.

Suddenly, a few feeble coughs escaped Serenity's mouth followed by a small moan. Endymion gently shook her shoulder crooning her name in her ear. Asking, pleading for her to wake up.

Serenity moaned again; she didn't want to wake up, she could barley move. Her eyelids felt much to heavy to open and her body felt no better. But she heard Endymion's voice calling to her. His voice was heavy with sorrow and worry; why would his voice sound like that?

_Silly Endy_, she thought, he should be happy, he's alive and well. But she couldn't ignore his instant voice. Serenity slowly lifted her eyes to the dark interior of the cabin, she felt like she was burning and a bone fire, but she felt her body shivering.

"It's so hot Endy," she cried softly and few more weak coughs escaping her throat. Her vision wasn't exactly clear, but she could make out Endymion leaning over her with a smile of relief on his face.

"Thank god you're awake Serenity," he said re-wetting the cloth on her forehead and placing it back on her forehead. Serenity was to weak to respond and only watch as Endymion turned to the table and began making something that smelled like tea.

"Endy…" she said unsure of what she was even going to ask. Her throat felt swollen, like it was closing in on itself. Endymion turned back around with a cup of tea in his hand, talked softly to her, "Serenity, you're very, very sick right now. As much as I want for you to stay awake Zoicite says you're suppose to drink this. It'll help you sleep better and clear up your throat."

Serenity could only nod, smiling to herself at his endearing manner. Endymion tipped her head back and gently fed the tea down her throat. Serenity sighed as Endymion. moved the wet cloth over her heated skin, and all to soon she was asleep again.

The whole day Endymion spent by Serenity's bedside, his generals came in from time to time, but soon left for them to be alone. Serenity hadn't woken up yet, but he continued to keep her cool. But it soon obviously began too cool, and she began shivering even more. Endymion then wrapped her up with more covers laid beside her gathering her close to him, and sleep soon claimed him as well.

Endymion came awake with a thrashing Serenity in his arms. She cried and out a withered in her sleep tears pouring down her face. Endymion gentley shook her calling out her name, when she finally came out of her dream, she clutched him tightly.

"It's okay Serenity," he said placing a kiss on her head. "It was just a dream."

"Endy, please don't let him do that to me again, please, please just send him away. I don't want to relive it anymore," she murmured burying her head against his chest. Endymion held her to him letting her words register in his mind.

"Who are you talking about Serenity? Diamond?" rage filled him at the thought of what Diamond did to her, but her next words stopped his thoughts.

"No, Endy. The guard, the guard. Just don't let him come near me." Serenity said not lifting her head. Endymion frowned.

"What did he do to you Serenity, did he attack you?"

"No, Endy." she said looking up at him; her eyes were filled with misery and a deep sorrow. Her eyes were alive with memories best left forgotten, her eyes red and puffy. "I was thirteen, he raped me Endy."

Having said those words Serenity let the tears flow from her eyes. Endymion just held her stunned, he'd never had thought something like that could happen to her. That it could even happen to a Princess was hard to believe, but the fact that it happen to Serenity just made him clutch her tighter. A young girl of thirteen barley even touched by the world shouldn't have had to experience that.

Serenity moaned as anew wave up heat assaulted her and rolled through her body. She tried to squirm away from Endymion, his extra body heat that had been providing her comfort now only added to the heat encompassing her. Endymion practically jumped out of the bed and brought up a new cool wet cloth, trying to still her squirming so he could cool her down.

Serenity lied still for his ministrations, it brought her a little comfort the heat still beating at her. Endymion tipped some cool water down her throat, she tried to say something to him, but his finger on her mouth stopped her. Endymion repeated the procedure several times and her temperature still didn't go down.

"Ah, hell." he said. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out on of his plain white shirts. He pulled it over Serenity's head and picked her up. He walked out the cabin and up onto the deck Serenity gave no response, but just warily rested her head against his shoulder.

Endymion knew taking her outside might only make her fever worse, but she was so hot he was afraid she would burst into flames. He nodded to the crewman on watch and sat down against the railing of the deck. He set Serenity down on his lap letting her body cool down. The cool night sea air beat against them, and Endymion hoped it would help Serenity.

He sat there rocking her in his arms for a while, and soon Jadeite walked over to them. He sat down beside them and said, "How's she doing?"

"Hell, Jadeite. Her temperature was so high I had to cool her down somehow. There's not much I can do and I hate feeling this helpless."

Jadeite placed a comforting hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Its alright Endymion. That's how anyone feels about someone they care about."

Endymion didn't bother to deny it, he knew he cared deeply for Serenity; he wasn't just sure how deep. Their conversation continued for a few more moments, then Endymion felt Serenity start to shiver again. Excusing himself, he brought her back into the cabin pulling her under the many blankets again.

"This is reeeeeaaaaaaaly bad Endy." she giggled as if she were drunk. Endymion looked down at her and saw her eyes completely glazed over. Most people with high fever tended to not know where they were, ramble, and hallucinate things. Serenity probably had no idea what she was saying.

"Why is that Serenity?"

She lifted a finger and traced a random pattern on his chest sighing; Endymion sucked in a breath. "Because Endy, I'm beginning to love you. And a Princess has no business loving a pirate captain, and soon I'll have to go home."

Serenity sighed again and snuggled into his side, ''I'm so tired Endy, when am I going to stop being tired." With that she feel asleep. Endymion spent a few long moment gazing down at the angel in his arms. He was very familiar and comfortable with his emotions, and he knew without a doubt that eh wanted Serenity in his life. Even though he didn't know that much about her he knew he maybe already loved her. But then there was the whole problem with her being a Princess, and Diamond still had to be dealt with. Their situation was infinitely complicated, but now he needed to worry about keeping Serenity with him, and keeping her away from Diamond.

He would get her to their hide out, where he could keep her safe, after that he could figure out what to do about their situation. With a smile Endymion placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and gazed once more upon her beauty before falling asleep again.


	8. Author Note: YOU MUST READ THIS

Everyone I apologize excessively for the next chapters not being posted, I know it's taking a while. Some of you know I'm going to a ballet camp that lasts four weeks, and while they have computers up her the models are so old that I cannot plug in my flashdrive! (I know it's unbelievable!) So please, please, please don't lose faith in my story; my camp is two weeks from being over, and once I get back home I PROMISE THREE CHPATER POSTED CONSECUTIVLY when I get home. Till then please stay with me, and once angain thank you all for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 7: Threatened

Thank you again everyone for reviewing and reading, and I'm still at my camp in Philadelphia. But there is joy because my friend has lent me her laptop so that I might type up my story after my classes. So much thanks to her and hopefully I will get the other chapters up soon. Thank you for keeping faith :) I'll keep up dating, I love you all!

Remember Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Threatened**

For three days and nights Serenity's fever raged, and Endymion stayed at her side only taking a couple of moments to get some fresh air or to see to the happenings of the ship. At Zoicite's insistence he began to take shifts with Endymion to look after Serenity.

"If you keep going like this Endymion you'll get yourself sick. I know you're worried, we're all worried, but we need you now especially." Zoicite had said. Endymion had relented and agreed to have shifts with Zoicite.

Everything was going smoothly, and they hadn't been blown that far off course by the storm. Though they hadn't received word about the engagement they had no doubt that they soon would.

While Endymion was working about the ship it gave him time to think about his situation with Serenity. She'd told him many things a couple nights ago that she wouldn't have reveled to him on normal circumstances. He decided it would be best if he just kept them to himself, he doubted that Serenity would remember anything she said during her intense fever.

In about a week or so they would reach their hideout, which was hidden amongst a series of caves that almost none knew about. They would have to hear about her engagement soon; they'd already received word that a messenger had been sent to Jericho to inform the King and Queen of their missing daughter. Diamond hadn't wanted the message sent, but when he'd been unable to find them so far he had no choice but to tell King Solus.

On the fourth day of Serenity's fever Endymion began to greatly fear for her life; he'd seen many men come out of a fever like hers, but also die from it. In the late afternoon however while he was working on deck Eric came and told him Serenity's fever had broken.

Dropping whatever he was doing he rushed down to his cabin and saw Serenity was indeed awake and sitting up in the bed. Zoicite was trying to get her to eat a bowl of light soup, when she saw Endymion and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rushing over to the bed. Zoicite silently grinned at his friend's eagerness, but kept his comments to himself.

"I'm fine; in fact I can't wait to get out of this bed." Serenity said leaning back against the pillows. In truth her body felt extremely drained from the fever. She wasn't quite sure if she could stand at the moment, but she wasn't sure she could stand another day in bed. And she wasn't about to admit it to Endymion either, he might never let her leave the room. Knowing he had rarely left her side made her smile, but he might decide to keep her in the room forever if he knew she was still weak. "When can I get out of this bed?"

"This afternoon should be fine, but not for to long." Said Zoicite, Serenity put on a disappointed look and he added "Don't worry Serenity you'll be up and about in no time." With a smile he left the room leaving Serenity and Endymion alone again.

Serenity looked up at Endymion gratitude written all over her face. All the generals had been in to visit her and told her about Endymion never leaving her side and always taking care of her. Her own parents had never done that; they'd always been too preoccupied with duties around the castle.

"Thank you so much Endymion, I probably would've never recovered without you." She said smiling up at him.

To Endymion's surprise he almost blushed at her praise but adverted his gaze to hide it. "It was nothing Serenity. But please don't do that again you scared ten years off of my life." He said sitting down beside her on the bed.

To Serenity's complete surprise he embraced her against his chest, hugging her to him. Serenity let out a surprised squeal, but her arms encircled his waist automatically. Endymion rested his chin on her head inhaling her scent into his lungs; he was so afraid that he would've lost her.

Serenity leaned into his letting her meager weight rest against him. This was a new experience holding another person. Her hugs with her parents had always been brief and never lasted very long; Serenity had never really physically touched or connected with a person. And that's what it felt like to be held by Endymion, she could lean on him and not worry about anything around her. In his arms she was safe and connected to him; he was dependable and always there. Serenity realized she wanted to be there for him as well; she wanted to be there for him to lean on. She wanted to be with him forever…

Startled at the intensity of her thoughts she jerked away from him a blush on her face. These thoughts were new to her, she'd never really needed anyone and no one had never really needed her. And the new emotions moving through her felt weird and unidentifiable

To cover up her sudden movement she said, "I hope I wasn't to much trouble Endymion."

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "You could never be a problem Serenity, not even if you tried." Serenity felt warmed by his response she settled back on the bed and asked, "Can I get up now?"

"No," he said trying to be stern, but couldn't manage it when she was sitting there looking absolutely adorable. "Zoicite said you can get up this afternoon, it's not even 11 o'clock yet."

"Please," she begged trying to put on her best puppy eyed look. Endymion saw it coming and quickly said, "Don't even try it Serenity, not until the afternoon."

Dropping the look she sighed and said, "Fine Endy." She brought a hand up to her mouth realizing she let the pet name slip. Endymion wasn't expecting it and got a mischievous smile on his face. "I-I mean Endymion. I won't try to get up until this afternoon, I promise."

"I'll keep you to that. I'll come back to visit you for lunch, there are some things I must see to. I'll be back soon." He said standing up from the bed. He turned to leave but seemed to think better of it. He turned around and kissed Serenity on the cheek then turned and left. Serenity's mouth was still agap two minuets later a hand on her cheek where he kissed her. She'd certainly never encountered a man like Endymion before; she'd never been in a situation like this before. New emotions were swamping her at every turn and she had no idea how to deal with them. But Serenity asked herself, did she really want to be away from all of this?

Over the next few days Serenity got to leave Endymion's cabin more often every day. She soon went around the ship always looking for something to help with. The crew was surprised a Princess would want to help and learn about a ship instead of sulking in her room. But not Serenity, she went around asking all sorts of questions getting to know all of the crew members very well. They of course all loved her and answered her every question.

Serenity also got spend a lot time with Endymion on deck and with the other generals as well. She wanted to know everything, and she was often found climbing all over the place. To Endymion it seemed like she was blooming under his every eyes. You could always found her smiling or talking to someone enthusiastically and hanging on their every word. The time he spent with her he cherished above any part of his day, and they ended up spending most of their days together.

Endymion had seen glimpses of what she'd been denied as her life as a Princess. Any physical contact he made with her she seemed awkward about it, as if she was unsure of what to do, but she would then embrace it with a relish he'd rarely seen. She glowed under the attention she received and eagerly jumped to anything she was asked to help out with. As a Princess Endymion suspected that she must've been terribly neglected, probably not on purpose, but she had no other siblings and he was sure she hadn't had many friends.

One night Serenity had volunteered to help with the night watch and was looking out at the ocean with a peaceful expression on her face. He walked up and stood next to her.

"Tell me about your life at the palace Serenity."

"Why?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "It was forever a life full of nothing but lessons on everything you could think of, why would you want to hear about that?"

He turned to her and said, "Because I think there was more to it than you say. You show signs Serenity of an emotionally neglected person, so I'm assuming your life as Princess wasn't all ball gowns and parties."

Serenity sucked in a breath; no one had ever asked her these questions before. Asked truly her opinion about her life, but I brought back the barren memories of herself in that beautiful palace…all by herself.

"You don't get many friends when you're a Princess. Mostly everyone wants to be your friend simply because you are the Princess. I caught onto that pretty quickly, and decided it was better not have any. My parents were always to busy for to spend much time with me and as I got older it was less and less because of my studies. I hated going to parties because I didn't know anyone, and soon young men came to court me. Of course it was the same exact thing I'm the best prize in the whole kingdom, whoever marries me becomes King.

I ended up avoiding people in general; I only have one real friend amongst the court. Soon I started sneaking out into the city, there I could see how happy my people actually were, and what they thought of us at the palace. I guess I just reclined in on myself and I spent most of my time along doing whatever I could to fill the time. And then, I became an eligible age to marry."

"Is that when you met Diamond?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, and I've never met a more evil person in my life. When I was introduced I was practically chocking on the aura surrounding him. Later I found him abusing a maid in the hall. Of course I sent her away immediately, but he turned his wrath on me. I was able to avoid being harmed, but when I told my parents they didn't listen to me. Sadly, Diamond was the most favored Prince in my parent's view and I was soon betrothed to him."

Serenity was surprised to feel tears prickle behind her eyes. She never thought about this as a touchy subject, but she realized as she had talked her voice had gotten hollow and emotionless. Her breath was uneven and there was tightness in her chest that refused to leave. Not quite knowing what was happening to her she turned to Endymion a helpless look on her face.

Endymion embraced her again; she asked breathlessly "What's happening to me Endymion?"

"It's called grief, sadness Serenity. Go ahead and let it out." He murmured into her hair. Serenity did as he said and let the tears spill from her eyes and roll down her face. Her mouth opened in a sob as she buried her face against his chest. _How many times am I going to e in his arms, crying? _She asked herself. She let more sobs escape her mouth and felt the knot in her chest loose. She cried and cried for her dejected childhood, and her loneliness; she wasn't sure how long she cried. And Endymion was there holding her with never ending patience crowning soft comforting words to her. She clutched him once again never wanting to let him go.

When there were no more tears left in her eyes and she fell silent Endymion still didn't let go of her. And Serenity felt better, a lot better than she did before. It confused her and she realized she'd never spoken about her childhood to anyone before. She'd practically laid her heart bare before and Endymion and he was still there sheltering her from harm, warming her with his embrace. Serenity sighed and leaned into him.

Endymion pulled her even close to him her body feeling amazingly small in his arms. His heart wept for her and her horrible childhood, her loneliness and hurt. He wanted to be the one to make the sadness disappear from her eyes, and he knew he would be hard pressed to do that. Their position was complicated, but he couldn't fight his growing feelings for her. He didn't want to stop what he felt for her; he might be hard pressed for Serenity to do the same.

They stood like this for a few more moments when he felt Serenity begin to pull away he let her; he needed to let her learn her emotions on her own time. Serenity took one step away when the ship gave a sudden lurch that sent her unrepentantly back into his arms and their lips crashing together.

They were both so surprised by the sudden gesture that neither reacted at all; Serenity was the first. Serenity tried to jump away a bright blush across her face, but Endymion retained possession of her in his arms. He kept her close to him staring down at her upturned face, the look in his eyes unnerved her a bit.

"Endymion?" she said quietly, she didn't try to pull away again. Instead she stayed in his arms fearing, expecting what he would do next. When his dark head dipped towards hers she knew exactly what he was going to do, and she still didn't pull away.

When their lips met this time Endymion took complete control of the kiss. His lips were firm against hers and spoke of expertise and passion. Serenity was unsure of what to do, but she found she like the feelings of his lips against hers, and a new emotion rose up in her chest. When his wet tongue glided against the seem of her lips she jumped in response. When he did it again Serenity opened her mouth tentatively afraid that if she did something wrong he would stop.

At the first taste of her Endymion groaned, it was more than he'd dreamed of. She tasted of vanilla and strawberries; his tongue plundered the silken interior of her mouth like the pirate he was. When she offered no resistance and began to shyly respond back he swept her up in her arms lifting her feet off of the ground.

Serenity gasped at the sensations his kiss was creating within her. Little tingles ran down her spin and back up again to her lips. He left no place in her mouth unexplored, and Serenity began to respond herself. She flicked her tongue inside his mouth mimicking some of the movements that he had done. He let her explore him and let her get used to the feeling. The more Serenity kissed him back the more consumed she felt in the flames that were rising all around them.

Out of instinct her legs rose and wrapped themselves around his waist hugging him to her. Endymion no longer able to hold himself back began to kiss her again and this time Serenity participated full fold. Their tongues met and stroked retreating to meet again. It was like a dance that only increased their passions. When Endymion sucked her bottom lip into his mouth she moaned; she was slightly startled by the sound she made, but soon lost that thought as Endymion resumed kissing her.

It was Endymion who pulled away, slowly but he pulled away none the less. Serenity let him go her lips feeling hot and full. Realizing the position her legs were in she quickly let them drop and Endymion set her back on her feet. _Oh my God! I just kissed Endymion! _She shrieked in her mind. Without giving much thought to her actions she darted away below deck into Endymion's cabin.

She leaned back against the closed door a hand on her mouth, her breath was coming fast, and her mind racing. She knew now that she couldn't ignore these feelings she was developing for Endymion. They were growing with each moment she spent with him. And their romance was a doomed one; they could never possibly be together. These new emotions frightened her, she'd only felt a mild affection for her parents and Andrew. This feeling was much more powerfully burning brightly in her breast refusing to be ignored. She was unsure as to what it was, but she knew if given the choice she would want to stay with Endymion. _We can never be, and I was foolish enough to let my emotions grow to these proportions. _ She thought to herself. It was then she decided that it was time for her to leave Endymion and his ship, before they grew even more involved.

They soon had to stop at a nearby town to pick up supplies. At this town Endymion and his crew were known as peaceful merchants, and went about their business like every normal person. When the ship pulled into the harbor Endymion came and asked her to stay within the cabin until either he or one of the generals could escort her into the town. Serenity of course agreed trying to act the same as she had every day. But inside she was crying for this was the last time she would see Endymion and his generals, and the last time she would be on this magnificent ship.

They soon left and Serenity put on her dark cloak pulling the hood over her head. She walked out onto the deck unnoticed, for it was bustling with activity. The sailors wanted everything to be done with as quickly as possible so they had more time to spend in town. They were only staying for one day and would be departing tomorrow morning. This didn't leave much time to get a few drinks and have a pleasurable night with a woman.

Serenity simply walked off the ship and blended into the crowd, no one noticed her departure. Once a good distance away she stopped and took one last look at Endymion's ship. A tear slid down her face as she thought _Goodbye Endy._


	10. Chapter 8: Awakening

Hello everyone again, I'm still up at camp, but it's my last week up here so once I get home I'll be able to get chapters out much faster. I'm even making plans to start writing another fan fiction, but I'll let you know about that once I'm wrapping up this one. There is much still to happen in this story so for now I can only give you Chapter 8. Enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Alexandria18: **lol, I'm glad you got a laugh out of that part, though it wasn't the reaction I suspected. I was trying to make it a hot descriptive kiss scene, but any reaction is a good one 

**Everyone else thank you for reviewing, and thank you to all of my readers who don't review as well. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask. Love you all!**

**Chapter 8: Awakening**

Endymion grew worried when he first returned to the ship and couldn't find Serenity. He planed to take care of business as fast as he could and then take Serenity into town to enjoy herself. Once he'd looked through the entire ship a dreadful thought began to take route.

_She wouldn't_ he thought to himself. But he soon had the generals searching for her as well, and most of the crew looking out for her. The entire ship had been searched and the area around it. Early morning had given way into afternoon, and Endymion knew Serenity had probably made a run for it. It wouldn't have been that hard for her to disappear into the bustling crowd; she could've easily slipped away.

His first thought was _Why?_ Why would she try to run away form him? He'd not harmed her in any way since her coming aboard his ship. He'd made her do nothing against her will; she'd even been okay with him kidnapping her. He knew she'd grown to love the ship and she was found of everyone aboard it; she had no real reason to run from them.

_Or is it me she is running from?_ The thought sprung into his mind and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Serenity was terribly unfamiliar with her emotions, that much was obvious. In light of their growing relationship she'd probably began to experience even newer emotions. Emotions were the only thing Serenity was skittish about, and they might've scared her enough to take off.

After he'd kissed her last night Endymion had let her run away knowing that she'd never been in a relationship before, and he wanted to give her time to adjust. Playing on that thought he'd also tried to give her more time to herself early this morning. He then was going to take her into town and court her like the normal man; buy her things and such. He didn't want her to feel rushed or intimidated, and he'd hoped she would've been willing to at least give their relationship a try, but it seemed that she had also notice the difficulty of their position. But Endymion knew that somehow it would work out he just need Serenity to return his growing feelings.

After a few more thoughts about it Endymion began t feel anger towards her. She wasn't allowed to just take off without telling anybody. What if Diamond found her just wondering and took her back to his castle. He'd kidnapped her and though he had given her free reign of the ship he had NOT given her the free reign to run off whenever she felt like it. Serenity was going to have to face her emotions sooner or later, and he wasn't about to let her run away from him. Not when he was just getting to know her… just starting to care about her deeply.

No, he could not let her go, and anger had given into rage. Serenity would not escape him no matter how hard she tried. If he had to he would drag her kicking and screaming back to the ship and lock her in his cabin to ensure she didn't think about escaping again. Oh yes he would find her, and then she would have to deal with his rage.

Endymion immediately sent out the generals and most of the crew asking about a girl that looked like Serenity. The townspeople knew him well and they wouldn't think to without information from him. By nightfall they'd heard from an inn keeper who saw a girl fitting Serenity's appearance check in earlier that day.

Endymion immediately set off to the inn his four generals in tow. They would stand on the first floor making sure that Serenity had nowhere to run; she would not escape then again.

Endymion only stopped to inquire the innkeeper about what room she was in the walked right up the stairs without another word. The expression on his face was thunderous and no one dared defy Endymion in this mood.

Serenity was just about to get ready for bed when her door slammed open banging against the opposite wall. So startled she let out a small shriek and jumped up form the bed. The alarm in her head went off when she saw it was Endymion, but it kicked back up against when she saw the expression on his face. Her heart picked up the pace, it was impossible not to be intimidated even slightly afraid by the look Endymion had about him. He probably wasn't to happy that she'd decided to leave, but she had to make him see that it was better this way.

"Endymion?" his name escaped her lips in a soft gasp. While he looked absolutely furious she couldn't help but feel slightly happy to see him again.

"Bad move Serenity, you seem to have forgotten that you are on my ship by force, and I never said you were allowed to leave." He said stalking across the room towards her. Serenity held up a hand to stop his advance, but ended up taking small steps back.

"Please Endymion don't do this. Let me go." She said her hand coming in contact with his chest. He'd back her against the wall and there was no other escape route. He seem to fill the entire room with his presence and she was painfully aware about just how small she was, and she was no match for his strength.

"Never!" he growled.

"What we have can never be and you know it, my parents will never allow it." She said looking up at him resisting the urge to look away from the anger on his beautiful face.

"Damn your parents! This is not about them; this is about you and me Serenity. Not Princess Serenity, just you Serenity the girl I've become to care for." He said grasping her arms giving her a small shake.

"It can't work Endymion." She said looking up at him pleading with her eyes to let her go. Endymion however ignored the look and didn't let go of her.

"Says you Serenity, you are my captive, and that is what you will remain until I say otherwise."

Without any warning his shoulder came in contact with her stomach and her world flipped upside down. He strode out the room with Serenity thrown over his shoulder; Serenity was silent for a few moments taking in what he was doing. Then, she erupted, hissing, screaming, kicking, anything to get him to put her down. She beat her small fists against his back, but to no avail. His grip was firm and unbreakable Serenity soon realized he wouldn't let her down till they were on the ship and there was nothing she could do about it. She slumped against him, limp tears welling up in her eyes.

Soon enough she was tossed right back onto the bed she'd been sleeping in since her arrival on the ship. Endymion's expression hadn't changed and from the gentle rocking of the room she knew she was back on the ship.

"You can't run away from what we have Serenity, weather you like it or not there is something there." Endymion said staring down at her. Serenity propped herself up on her arms and glared right back at him.

"There is nothing between us." She said feverently trying to convince herself that it was true, and she felt nothing for the handsome pirate standing before her.

"So do you feel nothing when I kiss you, nothing after I fretted over you for so long when you were lying in bed sick with fever." Anger still burned in him, more now that she was denying everything between them. Even when tears began to fall form her eyes he did not give any ground.

The next thing she said seemed to be more to herself than to him. "A Princess has no need for emotions; they only hurt more once you learn to feel them." Thatwas exactly what he'd done; he'd made her feel and she could never forget that.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard Serenity." He said leaning so close to her that he'd backed her up against the headboard. "I know a Princess. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and she makes me feel more alive that I've ever felt in my entire life. When her face lights up with happiness I would conquer worlds for her if she asked me. And I'll be damned if I lose her, especially to herself."

**Steamy scene ahead, but no it's not a lemon**

He swiftly closed the distance separating them and crushed her to him as his lips claimed hers. Into the kiss he poured all of his passion and anger for her, and Serenity could d nothing else but respond to the fiery kiss.

In Serenity's mind she admits she dose feel when he kisses her, the feeling always burns so bright within her Serenity wasn't sure that it could ever be put out. Her fingers threaded into Endymion's hair keeping his mouth on hers, feeling as if she would die if he didn't keep on kisses her. His kiss made her feel wild and in one moment a world of feeling bloomed over her leaving her drowning in its wake. Serenity realized that she didn't want to lose this feeling, she liked being able to show her emotions she didn't want to go back to closely guarding them when she was a Princess.

Holding onto that thought Serenity let herself be swallowed by the emotion and let herself be drowned by it. Something broke free in Serenity, and all thoughts of leaving Endymion flew from her mind. She didn't want to leave her Endy; she wanted to cling to him and never let him go. She wanted to hold him to her forever,_ Endy my Endy._

Her legs snaked themselves around his waist and her arms left his hair to wind around his neck locking him to her. She began returning the kiss with as much passion as Endymion was putting forth. Endymion was surprised by her sudden response but groaned as his body responded as well, and he deepened the kiss.

She was moving wildly against him struggling to find something that she couldn't place. Her body was burning in places she knew very little about, but she knew that Endymion would know what was happening to her. Running on instinct she pressed her body to his trying to get closer; even the layer of their clothing seemed to be to big a barrier. His mouth began to move down her neck nipping, sucking and, kissing; in response a moan escaped Serenity's throat welling in the sensations Endymion's lips were creating.

Her small hands tugged his white shirt free from his pants and slipped her hands beneath it, running her hands over every defined muscle along his back. With a sift of their bodies Endymion fit his erection snugly in the vee of her thighs. His hands caught at her hips and tilted them having them soon arcing against each other. Serenity cried out at the friction their movements created and the burning she felt increased ten fold.

Serenity tugged on his hair to bring his head up to hers and kissed him fiercely. Endymion returned it tenfold; their hips were pushing together at a insistent pace almost franticly. Endymion wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he knew she was too innocent for the things he wanted to do to her. But his control was fast fading under her sweet kisses and instant movements. She was probably totally ignorant to how she was affecting him, and there was only so far a man's control could go.

A knock sounded at the door startling Endymion out of his haze of desire, Serenity however didn't seem to notice. Drawing Endymion's head back down to her and thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Endymion surrendered for a few more moments, but the knock soon sounded again. Endymion groaned in frustration and pulled away again. Serenity tried to follow him up, but Endymion firmly shook his head and went to answer the door.

"Endymion have you ceased scolding the girl yet?" came Jadeite's voice form the other side of the door. The generals must've steered clear of his cabin because they knew he was going to give Serenity a piece of his mind. When in fact they'd ended up doing quite the opposite. Endymion opened the door and stared at his general as Jadeite stared back and took in Endymion's appearance.

Jadeite took in his captain's disheveled appearance, mused hair, and the heated look in his eyes. Jadeite's mouth opened in a knowing O, "So I see you have stopped scolding her Endymion."

"Shove off Jadeite, she's fine, remind the boys that we leave in the morning." Endymion said then promptly shutting the door on Jadeite. Endymion rested his forehead against the door taking in a few deep breaths trying to dim the desire burning in his veins.

"Do you deny it now?" he asked turning to face Serenity. She was sitting up now on the bed panting softly as if she couldn't breath in enough air. Her face was flushed and she was staring down at her hands, not looking at him. She slowly shook her head, and she realized what they'd almost done. She recognized the similarity between what they'd been doing and what the guard had done to her. A spark of fear lit her eyes as the grotesque memories tried to resurface; Endymion would never do that to her would he? Serenity immediately bereted herself for doubting him, of course he wouldn't. Endymion however saw the spark of fear in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Serenity; you have no reason to fear me. You are not thirteen and I am not the guard you raped you."

Serenity gasped her hands flying to her mouth; tears welled up in her eyes startlingly fast. _How did he know that? I've never told another soul except for my parents. How did he find out?_

"You told me in one of your fevered raging, and I will have it out of you tonight if it's the last thing I do." He said starting towards her again.

"You will get no such thing." She said growing slightly angry at him; he couldn't demand her to tell him things. Just because she poured her heart out to him about her childhood didn't mean that she was going to tell him every aspect of her life. She'd already laid her heart bare before him; if she told this she would be completely exposed. And deep in her heart she feared his rejection, who would want a girl who had been used so brutally.

"You can't bottle it inside you and let it continue to scar you Serenity."

"And what about you and Diamond." She retorted, she wasn't the only one who was going to be revealing stuff this night. "I'll tell you what happened to me, but you must grant me a boon yourself. I would know what happened between you and Diamond that cause you to hate each other so."

Endymion's nostrils flared and seemed in deep though for a moment. Then he looked up and growled, "Fine, Serenity, I will grant you your boon."

**Sorry, I know this chapter is a little bit short that my other chapters, so to make it up to you guys I'm providing you with a preview of sorts of the next chapter and I may start doing it for every chapter.**

**Preview:**_ Pasts revealed and hearts laid bare, bleeding with sorrow and many scars. But love can heal the greatest of hurts if only one allows themselves to feel it. To give you heart freely is a difficult thing but sometimes it happens when you least expect it._


	11. Chapter 9: Pasts Returns

Hello everyone again! I'm starting to type this chapter while I'm still up at camp and hopefully I'll be able to post this soon. An apology ahead of time because I'm afraid that this chapter is much shorter than I wanted it to be. However I wanted to cut it off at a certain point so it ended up only half as long as my previous chapter. But I promise that chapter 10 will returned to its normal length. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon, and I love you all for reading.

**I'm starting another fanfiction and I'll be working on it as I work on this one please check it out as well; it's called _What these Eyes Cannot See._**

**Chapter 9: Pasts Return**

Serenity took several deep calming breaths and forced herself to drudge up memories that she'd buried long ago. She could still hear her own scream and the guard's taunting laughter, and the pain; the pain never seemed to go away.

"I was thirteen, and I had a painfully naïve look on the world. I was the high Princess of Jericho and no one would ever harm me because I was, well a Princess. I thought I was safe from everything, but I never thought that I would be attacked within the castle." She kept her eyes adverted not looking at him at all.

"The guard came out of nowhere probably just on his normal duty, he caught me and dragged me into a room. He-" Serenity voice caught and tears began to flow out of her eyes. "I hate telling you this." She said wiping her tears away, but more seemed to replace them.

"He beat me about the head a lot, and af-fter he r-raped me I was unconscious. My father didn't find me until hours later on the floor bloody and in a coma. I was in that coma for three days and I never wanted to wake up. There was nothing for me to go back to and I would have to deal with the shame… and the fear." Serenity clutched her arms suppressing a shiver. "No guard could be around me anymore, the next time I saw a guard after that I screamed and screamed and screamed. I was hysterical and I couldn't help but the one guard's face in my head again and again. I had nightmares, and rarely left my room.

I don't know what my parents felt about it, but they consented to my request and all guards were removed from the palace or at least to places I couldn't see them. I still have nightmares even today, and it will stay with me for the rest of my life, and I'll always see his face. His terrible face gloating and laughing at me; and the pain."

Serenity broke down sobbing and sobbing unable to help herself. And inside herself she silently waited for his rejection his look of disgust. Even her own parents' eyes had looked upon her differently, like she wasn't the daughter they'd had before.

But when she finally looked up at him his eyes were filled with such kindness and compassion. Serenity even saw a hint of tears that must've been for her; no one had ever cried for her before. She felt his now familiar arms close around her and like many times before she leaned on his strength. She'd laid out the memories in their stark ugliness and he'd accepted her, and that in itself made her the happiest girl alive.

After a few more minuets Serenity wiped away the reminder of her tears and pulled away form his embrace. "Endy, grant me my boon, what about you and Diamond?" she asked softly.

Endymion's face hardened in an emotionless mask immediately. Like her he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. He sat on the edge of the bed his eyes alive with memories. Serenity just kept silent and let him start in his own time.

"I'm come from a country called Terra; have you heard of it Serenity?" he asked. Serenity shook her head and he let out a harsh haunted laugh.

"Of course you haven't that's exactly how Diamond wanted it. When I was young Terra was a beautiful country everything was peaceful and we thought it would be that way for a long time. At that time my family ruled, and I was their sole heir to the throne."

"Y-you're a Prince?" Serenity gasped barley able to fathom it. Her beloved pirate a prince from a far away country.

"Yes Serenity I was and Terra was just opening itself up to communications with other countries, and Braeden was one of them. Back then Diamond's father ruled; Diamond and I were the same age of sixteen.

Our fathers first met each other in Braeden to begin communications about trade, but that's when Diamond father Avalos saw my mother. He became infatuated with my mother and repeatedly tried to win her hand. My father fast grew sick of it; my parents loved each other dearly and never thought to love another. So my father challenged him to one on one combat if my father won Avalos would leave my mother alone. My father defeated him and we thought to leave it at that.

We returned home peacefully, but a few months later Avalos attacked and invaded our country at full force. It was so unexpected and sudden that he gained control very quickly. He killed my parents and burned out cities to the ground. I wanted to stay and fight, but my generals managed to get me away on one of our ships with other refugees. Some of my people had made it to other boats as well.

Avalos claimed Terra as his own and once back in Braeden he used his dark magicks to cast a spell that erased Terra from the minds of everyone. We couldn't ask for help because no one knew that Terra even existed anymore.

We were able to locate many survivors; we grouped together and made a small settlement in another country. But most of us couldn't stand to sit by and do nothing, so we set out as pirates doing all that we could to harm Braeden indirectly. We raided their harbors, in other town we made sure their shipments never came in. And all the while we've been growing in strength, and soon Serenity I will take back my country.

Your engagement to Diamond would've allied him with Jericho so he could've called upon your father's help when we attacked. We couldn't let that happen so we had to break your engagement somehow. In the end we decided to kidnap you."

His voice fell away and silence settled. During his story his voice had grow soft with rage and dripping with hate, yet there had been so much sorrow tears had risen in Serenity's eyes yet again for his sorrow.

Serenity sat upon his lap and wrapped her arms around his head brining him close to her. It was her turn to comfort him; she rocked him gently back and forth as she felt a few tears soak into her dress. She could tell he tried to hold them back, but it was impossible when recounting such horrible memories.

"It's alright Endy. I'm sorry I made you relive that." She whispered softly into his jet black hair. He had every right to hate Diamond and more, his hatred was rightly justified.

"No, you needed to hear that Serenity, I promise you no one will hurt you like that again," Endymion said with a sure and steady voice, and Serenity believed him. They clung together both having expose their darkest memories to each other. Both of them wondered what the other would do; would they be accepted or pushed even farther away.

_But dear Endymion, if I fall for you wills the rest of the world accept our union. Because it's not just me and you anymore. I care so much for you, but my own fear keeps me back… and the responsibilities I will have to eventually return to._


	12. Chapter 10: Fodha an Gealach

Hello again! I'm finally back from camp so I'll be able to work on my fanfictions more freely. I had a touch of writer's block on this chapter that's why it's a little later than usual. I hope you guys like it because I know I have several new reviewers that were pushing me to get this out, so enjoy it please!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Please check out my other story that I just started it's called, _What these Eyes Cannot See_**

**Lindsey: **Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story, I'm very glad you liked it as much as you did, Thank you for reading it 

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** Just for you I made sure that they got to the oh-so-awesome hideout. I put in as much detail as I could muster, so I hope you enjoy it 

**Fox:** Much, much love right back for reading my story.

**Niomithewhitewitch:** I'm totally with you Serena and Darien is forever! Much love to you, thank you for appreciating my kissy, romantic scene, I'll be bringing more your way.

**KawaiiUsako: **Thanks so much for reviewing and much thanks for the compliments, I hope this chapter is as _kawaii_ as the others.

**Elen-Di:** It's okay, you can strop spazing now, I have to chapter out now lol.

**PixiePam:** It's great to have you back, how was Europe? I usually try to get my chapters out based on experience of reading other fanfiction; a reader always loves it when the chapters keep coming. I have a tiny notebook I keep with me so I can take notes for my future chapters, but I sometimes forget to write in it as well. I do try to please my readers!

Thank you everyone else who is a new reviewer to my story, please keep with me!

**Chapter 10: _Fodha an Gealach _**

King Solus was furious that his daughter had been kidnapped under Diamond's watch. Even more furious that Diamond had waited to contact him about the matter and that Diamond himself hadn't delivered the message. Queens Serenity sat silent on her throne her face drawn in worry for her daughter, she'd never imagine that Serenity would have to go through such a thing. The messenger that Diamond had sent stood before them waiting for them to respond.

"Where is Diamond?" King Solus asked.

"He is back in Braeden my lord, making every attempt to locate the pirate ship that kidnapped Princess Serenity."

"I will have a message ready for you to return to him." The king said gruffly then stormed out of the throne room Queen Serenity following quietly.

She found her husband seated in one of the studies drawing up a message telling Diamond that the engagement was officially broken. Serenity sighed; her husband sometimes acted rashly and maybe this Diamond character deserved one last chance.

"Are you sure about this dear? We looked for a husband for Serenity for such a long time."

"There are plenty of other men out there that are good enough for our daughter. Serenity can marry another." He said signing his signature on the bottom of the short message. After giving it to the messenger to deliver back King Solus went about ordering that his best ships were to be sent out in search of the pirate ship. And all of his spy masters were to go gather as much information as they could, all the King and Queen had to now was wait for news to arrive.

Endymion made sure that Serenity was enclosed in his cabin the next morning. He only let her out after they were well away from the harbor. Serenity had grumbled about it but reminded her that he was going to make sure that she didn't escape from him again.

Serenity herself was a little unsure about how to act around him now. But she would never pity Endymion for his sad past, after her ordeal she'd hated seeing the pity in some people's eyes. So no she didn't pity Endymion, but she was terribly sad for him. And she secretly promised that she would convince her father to aid him in the recovery of his country. That much she could do for him, even if they could have nothing else.

Last night Endymion had release a passion that had scared her to her core. Who knew that someone could feel so much for one person? But now she felt more easily and she'd Endymion to thank for that. But Serenity was more curious now to where they were going, and where exactly was their secret hideout.

"Do I get to actually know where the hideout is?" she asked Malachite one day.

"Yes, but it's very tricky to get into Serenity. We found it by pure chance, and what a find it was." He said with pride.

"Dose anyone sty there while you're gone?"

"Yes, actually. The crew on the ship now rotates with another one that lodges as the hideout until we come in again. So they have time to spend with their families off the ocean."

Serenity couldn't miss the eagerness in his voice so she asked, "Do you have someone waiting for you Malachite?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do. My wife is waiting there for us her name in Mina."

"Are all of the generals married?"

"Yes, we are. That's why we're hoping that Endymion will soon settle down with someone. Try as he might he dose feel lonely sometimes when he sees us so happy with our wifes, but as no one to have such intimacies with. Endymion ahs always wanted a family, but battling with Diamond as kept him from searching for a wife. But I think that maybe Endymion's bride has found him instead," he said looking at her. Serenity wasn't that dumb, she knew he was talking about her. She heaved a great sigh and looked back at him seeing that if she could confide in him.

"I know I feel something for Endymion Malachite, but there are such complications with our relationship, my parents will never allow such a thing." She said hiding her face in her hands. Malachite leaned down closer to her so he could whisper in her ear without anyone else hearing.

"For once in your life Serenity did you ever consider doing something for yourself? It's obvious that Endymion cares for you, why don't you take this one thing that you may never find again."

Serenity was silent for a few moments mulling over what Malachite had said. She realized what he said was true she'd never done much for herself, shouldn't she be allowed to have this one selfish moment? She looked over at Endymion who was on the other side of the deck, and she couldn't imagine a life without him. She gives Malachite a smile then ran over to Endymion. She latched onto his arm in order to get his attention, and he looked down at her curiously.

"What is it Serenity?"

"Have you ever swam with dolphins Endymion?"

Endymion looked surprised by her question but answered anyway, "Yes, I have there is a school of dolphins that live by our hideout. They've come to like us pretty well."

"Will you take me sometime?"

"Sure Serenity." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Endy." She said distinctly using his nickname, and then she rose up on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. Without another word she flounced off in a flurry of skirts.

Endymion looked after her wondering what that had been all about. But any sign of affection that he could get form Serenity he would take. He smiled faintly,_ I've never heard of a Princess that wanted to go swimming with dolphins._

Later that day Serenity stood in Endymion's cabin and her main thought was that she really wanted to gain his attention. An idea quickly presented itself, and she went off to find Eric and asked him for any cloths that he'd outgrown. She soon stood in a pair of men's trousers and a plain white shirt.

The trousers were snug blatantly outlining everything, and it was exactly what she needed to get Endymion to notice her. The white shirt was big on her but she could easily deal with that. She reached up and unfastened her hair so it fell loose, just that way Endymion liked it.

After looking herself over in the mirror she hurried down to the kitchens, she'd become good friends with the ship's cook since she'd been aboard the ship. She went down and asked him to pierce her right ear. He refused at first, but after much pleading and telling him it was a surprise for the captain he did it for her. When he did Serenity admitted that it hurt, but was extremely proud of herself that she did not cry at all.

Endymion looked up from what he was doing because he saw a shimmer of gold moving up the rope ladders to the masts. When he looked closer he saw with some surprise that is was Serenity and the golden thing he saw was her hair. With much amusement he set down what he was doing and soon stood below the rope ladder waiting for her to come down.

When she hopped down she turned and greeted him with a bright smile, "Hello Endy."

His eyes grew wide when he saw she was wearing. The men's trouser left little to imagination showcasing the curve of her bottom to perfection. The white shirt billowed around her; he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts pressed up against that material. She'd let out her hair just the way he liked it so it fell around her in soft golden waves.

"Hello Serenity, "he replied, "Why are you wearing men's clothing?"

Of course he was far from complaining, but it would be stupid not to ask. She gaining the attention of every male on the ship, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. _Thank god were getting close to hideout. Then, I can just lock her up and keep her to myself._

"How else was I suppose to climb the ladder? I couldn't climb it in a dress." She said._ Of course she would come up with a perfect explanation too._ He groaned.

"I suppose you're right," he said brushing away her hair from her face. She winced as he brushed her ear He frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see it.

Her ear was red, and form the delicate shell dangled a single golden hoop._ What is going on?_ He questioned in his mind. His little Princess was turning into a little pirate, and god that made him hope that she was ready to give their relationship a go.

"You got your ear priced?"

"Do you like it?" she asked sounding uncertain of herself. She'd gotten it pierced for him, and even though he might decide that he didn't like it she'd grown rather fond of it already.

"Yes, I do like it Serenity," he said smiling, "It just seems like you're transforming under my very eyes."

He threaded his fingers into her hair; his finger began a sow massage on the back of her head. Serenity's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head into his attentions. Endymion found himself entranced by her, she looked beautiful and apparently the pirate life suited her very well. She was so beautiful he was helpless to resist her.

"Were you trying to get my attention Sere?" he asked softly moving their bodies closer together. Serenity felt immensely please by the nickname she'd just been given, but his hands were settling a strange feeling of peace over her. She felt like a lazy contented cat, and she felt another side of her emerge. One that wanted to tempt and teased Endymion, one who relished in his affection.

"If I was Endy, what are you going to do about it?" she asked resting her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer. Her body brushed his and Endymion felt his body respond immediately. He kept his expression neutral not wanting to scare her off.

"I would say you've done a very good job Serenity, but just to let you know I notice you all the time. You don't need to change yourself for me. But now that you have gained my compete and divided attention, are you prepared to face the consequences?"

"I'm pretty sure I can take anything you can dish out." Serenity said bringing their lips to meet. It was Serenity who initiated the kiss; it was Serenity's tongue that slipped into his mouth. Everything about her fascinated him, and captivated him. He would never get enough of her sweet taste; never get enough of her intoxicating scent surrounding him.

He accepted her invitation, and deepened their kiss. Of course they couldn't get very far when they were on deck in plain sight, but Endymion could still drown himself in her. His hand fisted in her hair kept her head still for his attentions. His mouth dominated hers and she followed his lead not leaving one spot in his magical mouth unexplored. She wanted this and Endymion could feel it.

All too soon Endymion pulled away, if he kept kissing her any longer her would end up ravishing her right here on the deck. As he stared down into her clouded eyes, they stared back at him with happiness. The acceptance in her gaze made him the happiest made in the world. She belonged with him and eh hoped she could realize that as well.

"Captain! We're coming up on the caves!" Nephrite yelled from the crow's nest. Endymion smiled the said to Serenity, "We're coming up on the hideout. It may take awhile for us to maneuver into it but you can watch if you want." Serenity eagerly nodded her head; Endymion gave her a parting kiss on her cheek then went off to help his crew.

They all worked as one well oiled machine and Serenity had to admire then for it. She went up to the front of the ship and saw that they were coming up on a huge cliff, but at the base she could see the cave that Nephrite had been talking about.

For hours the crew labored to get the ship ready to enter the caves. There was always one more thing to be done. Endymion still found time to sit with her at the front of the ship and answer her questions.

"What is the name of your hideout?" She asked.

"It's called _Fodha an Gealach_ (hence the title), and no one has been able to find it so far," he said with much pride in his voice. Serenity couldn't wait to see it, but the name was in a language she didn't recognize.

"What dose the name mean?"

"It means, 'under the moon'. I'll show you why we call it that tonight." Eh said with a smile. He soon had to leave again, but Serenity was more than content to watch their approach on the cave. As they got closer Serenity noticed that the cave wasn't every big and she doubted that the ship could fit in it. The mast might be torn to pieces, and the waves surrounding them were very rough. She could tell it was place that most captains would avoid.

Soon they were right up at the mouth of the cave, and Serenity felt knot of fear in her belly. The ship was too big to fit into the cave. With the waves pushing them up and down they would surely crash into the ceiling. Endymion rejoined her brining a piece of rope with them.

"It's going to get rough soon Serenity. All of the rest of the crew are already in place." He shouted over the crashing of the waves around them. He sat down and brought her down onto his lap. He used the rope to tie them securely together, and attach them to the boat. He wrapped his arms around her waiting for their ship to enter the cave.

As the were at the entrance a particularly powerful wave rocketed tem upwards, and Serenity open her mouth in a small scream as she saw the ceiling of the cave come closer and closer to them.

To her surprise the wave immediately banked down again and they were carried away from the ceiling. They were now inside the cave and it was pitch dark, only Endymion's arms around her made her feel secure. The waves were in fluctuating out of control, and the cave ceiling kept getting closer to them, then falling away in an endless cycle. The ship never scraped the ceiling even though Serenity was very sure it came close to. The boat was rising and falling constantly and Serenity wasn't sure how much longer she could stand the complete darkness.

Without warning the ship completely stopped bobbing, and they were floating upon perfectly still water. Several torches were lit on the ship and Endymion cut them free. Serenity had to let go of his hand which she ad been tightly grasping. She stood and looked around them. She'd never seen the inside of a cave before, buts she definitely couldn't see the entrance, not even in the distance. Rather surprised at the distance they'd traveled, there was only rock surrounding them.

Endymion gently pulled her along, one of the crew members handed him a torch so Serenity could actually see what was in front of her. She clutched Endymion's arm to her as he lead her off the ship.

"It's alright Serenity, it's only a short walk from here." He said comfortingly. Serenity only gave him a brisk nod as he led her up a narrow path with the generals following close being them. Serenity had to duck her head as they passed through this one small cave, but when she stood up again her mouth dropped open.

There were crystals of very shape and size lining the walls of the cave. He lights of the torches dazzled them into an array of light. Serenity could only slowly turn to take in the appearance of the cave. Endymion was smiling at her fascination, but the generals were already moving ahead of them.

Serenity then became aware that there were other people surrounding them. Each of them coming up to Endymion and greeting him then leaving to probably go to the ship. Most of them were women, probably wives of the crew members. The sent curious glances at Serenity, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Endymion led her firmly through the crowd.

"Don't worry Serenity; you can meet everyone in the morning." He said.

"The cave cambers they passed through were much more it and she saw that people did in fact live here. They passed through what ad been set up as the kitchens and down so many other passages that Serenity felt dizzy. They soon branched off into another chamber, they stopped so abruptly hat Serenity ran into Endymion's back.

"You'll be safe in here Serenity. This is my room; I'll some and get you in the morning. There are many things I have to attend to, and I don't want you wandering off." He said firmly.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't dare dream of wandering off in this maze." She muttered. Endymnio laughed then leaned down and place a kiss on her forehead before wishing her goodnight. He left the camber and when Serenity finally got a good look at it she gaped again.

The walled were draped in silk and fur curtains Serenity couldn't resist running her hands over them. Instead of a bed in the center of the wide chamber there was a mattress that was buried under piles of more silks and furs. Feeling a small ocean breeze Serenity ran over to a wall covered by a fur drape and pulled it aside. Behind it led to a small beach and right to the ocean. Serenity had never seen a more beautiful sight, and in the distance she saw dolphins jumping out from the waves.

She let the drape drop back into place and she looked around at the camber again. The room was no doubt masculine with its dark colors of blue and black. And the silk sheets made one think of steamy night, and romantic days. As Serenity laid down and nuzzle the pillows breathing in his scent, she made a promise to herself. A promise that she would make memories with Endymion, right here in this room, and in this bed. With that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 11: Acquaintances

Hello everyone again! And now I bring you the 11th chapter of my story! I must again thank everyone who has been reading my story, but I must remind you that I also have another story called **_What these Eyes Cannot See_**, please check it out. For those of you who were waiting for the dolphin's scene, it's coming up next chapter!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**LittleTinkerBellGirl: **Thanks for reviewing my story, I'll make sure to add in more cute moments for you!

**SnowAngel01: **I know, my spelling is less than perfect, even spell check can't catch all of my mistakes. I was also in a hurry to post Chapter 10 so I was in a little hurry finishing so there are probably more spelling mistakes than usual. Sorry about that.

**AmiUrbo: **Thank you soooooo much for reviewing my story!

**KawaiiUsako:** Yes, Yes, please keep reading away, I'll be sure to get my chapters out.

**Maxmydarkangel: **Thank you soooo much fro reviewing!

**Chapter 11:** **Acquaintances**

Serenity sighed and snuggled into the plush pillows beneath her, the series of yesterday's events coming slowly back to her. Her ear hurt probably from sleeping on it and the bed she was lying on felt absolutely heavenly. The silks and furs slide effortlessly beneath her; she felt like she was in some magical place far away form the rest of the world. Which in sense she kind of was, Endymion had said no one had been able to locate their hideout yet. Serenity had no doubt about it, no captain would try to sail straight into an unknown cave, and they could easily get lost in the underground labyrinth.

Serenity pressed her face into the pillows beneath her and inhaled. They smelled like Endymion; the scent of roses and clean earth. She propped herself upon her elbows and looked about not seeing Endymion there. She hoped that he'd at least got some sleep last night.

Serenity sat up and saw that someone had laid out a dress at the end of the bed. It was a pail pink color with purple adorning it as well. Serenity slipped it on and was please too fond that it fit her very well, they must have a girl that was almost the same size as her.

Her blond hair fell into her face, and she pushed it back with a little annoyance. She looked around for something to do her hair with. She spotted a small mirror that she hadn't noticed before. A small table was in front of it; it was probably where Endymion saved every morning. Serenity walked over to examine it further and she saw a small brush on the table. She eagerly grabbed it and began twisting her hair into her usual hair style.

She'd just finished and was fluffing her hair when she turned and saw Endymion push aside the fur drape that'd lead to the ocean and walk in. He grabbed a towel hanging nearby and began to towel dry his hair and hooked the curtain open, not noticing her yet. Which was fine because Serenity's mouth literally dropped open and the brush fell from her fingers.

Endymion was soaking wet and had obviously just come from a swim in the ocean. He was only wearing a pair of black trousers and nothing else, and Serenity had never seen a man's chest before. For Serenity she'd never seen anything for perfect.

His chest was bulging with muscles, each developed and refined, light dark hair dusted his chest and formed a silky triangle that disappeared into his trousers. Those lovely muscles were covered in golden bronze skin that was covered with droplets of water. Her mouth went dry and her hands itched to run her hands over each and every muscle on that chest. Serenity looked down and saw that her hands had indeed curled into fists to resist the urge.

When he lifted his head he gave her a curious and perplexed look, Serenity could only imagine what she looked like. Her mouth gapping open like a fish and her arms lying useless as her sides. Against her will she found herself crossing the room towards him, but it ended up in a run at the end.

She tackled him to the ground kissing him as they went down. He was so surprised by her tackle but he soon began to respond to the kiss that'd been forced upon him. His little Princess began to get quite bold; her little hands seemed to be wandering everywhere. Not that he was complaining, he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him the keep the kiss going a little longer.

After a few more blissful moments Serenity pulled back and said, "You taste good in the morning."

Endymion smiled and said, "I could get used to getting this very morning."

Serenity laughed and sat up, but Endymion however kept his eyes closed and didn't release her waist.

"Serenity would you mind..." he said.

As if coming out of a trace Serenity realized she was straddling his hips like a lover would. Something was happening beneath her and something hard and ridged was pressing against her. She immediately hopped off him and rolled away saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was ah...doing that."

"It's alright Serenity, you didn't know." he said readjusting himself while her back was turned. When she finally turned back around he had a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked warily.

"I take it you've never seen a man's chest before Serenity."

"No, I haven't." Serenity said blushing.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting reaction."

At that moments Endymion notice that much of the morning had already passed. He got up and pulled a shirt over his head. "We have to go now Serenity, you still have to meet everyone."

Serenity instantly felt nervous, she wasn't good with people. She wanted to make a good impression, Endymion lived with these people and she could only pray that they would accept her.

Endymion took her hand and led her out of his camber once again into the labyrinth of hallways. Serenity once again couldn't possibly keep track of where they were going. She saw many other people performing various tasks throughout the corridors. Serenity could only feel the nervousness coil tighter and tighter in her stomach. Endymion must've sensed it because he turned around and tenderly brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Don't worry Sere, they'll love you." he said confidently. Serenity didn't have the same confidence as him, she would personally just like to hide away in his chambers, but he would never let her do that.

They walked into another open chamber and there were four long wooden table and the aroma of food assaulted Serenity's senses. She saw various people seated at the tables in their own little groups Endymion was leading her to one which she recognized the general's head, and four female heads, that could be no other than the general's wives.

The blond sitting next to Malachite could be no other than the Mina he'd told her about. Her long blond hair was secured with a huge red bow, and she was beautiful. In fact all four girls were beautiful and made Serenity feel slightly intimidated. There was air of happiness and belonging surrounding them, and Serenity felt like an outsider, she could never possibly fit into this atmosphere; she didn't belong.

She stopped walking losing her never, she couldn't do this. Endymion turned to her a confused look on his face, but her distressed expression said it all. He pulled her close to him hiding her from view.

"You don't need to be afraid Serenity, they're all very nice and you already know the generals." he whispered.

"I'm not good with people Endy, and they're all so pretty, and what if they don't like me?"

"They will like you Serenity, and you outshine them all." he said. Serenity momentarily distracted by the compliment Endymion was able to drag her the rest of the way to the table. Eight heads looked up at their approach and four pairs of eyes all fixed on Serenity, she felt as if she was under a microscope.

"Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy, I would like you to meet Serenity." Endymion said making introductions. Serenity woodenly sat down next to Endymion as he tugged her down.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Well, hello to you Serenity, Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite have told us so much about you already." said Mina in a very cheerful tone. She received similar welcomes from the other three girls and learned each of their names.

"Bad luck to be engaged to Diamond, you're lucky Endymion came along to kidnap you." Raye said tossing her raven hair over her shoulder.

"I was trying to run away in the first place, it was just a coincidence that Endymion wanted to kidnap me. I would've gotten away anyway," Serenity felt inclined to point out.

"That's true, what would you have done if you had successfully escaped?" Amy inquired.

"I guess I would've hidden out until my father broke then engagement, then return home, but I think I like this round about version."

"Well, you have to admire that sort of courage. You have to excuse Raye we thought you might be one of those Princess's that do nothing but primp their hair and fuss about the inconveniences of the world." Lita said.

"It's entirely obvious that you were all wrong. And frankly I'm glad that we have another blond around here." Mina said a humongous smile on her face. "I've always wondered what the palace life was like."

"Painfully dull." Serenity replied.

"That's a shame, what are we ever going to do once Endymion reclaims Terra." Raye sighed.

"Palace life is only dull in Serenity' situation. She didn't have siblings or any guardian's appointed to protect her like Endymion did." Jadeite pointed out.

"That's true, if you have a whole palace to yourself, but no one to explore it with life would get dull," Amy responded.

"Why didn't you have any friends in the court?" Lita asked.

"Because they were simpering ladies that only primped their hair and fusses about the inconveniences of the world." Serenity said dryly.

"Touché." Raye replied.

"I'm glad to see you girls get along." Endymion said smiling at Serenity.

"Splendidly," Mina said latching onto Serenity's arm.

"Mina's always been good at welcoming people," Malachite said with pride.

"Yeah, but Mina can't cook to boot." Nephrite said.

"True! That is why Lita is the master chef," she turned to Serenity, "I've even managed to burn water before."

The conversation went on and on, and to Serenity's surprise she got along really well with the other girl's. She could feel herself melting into the atmosphere that she thought she would never be allowed in. The girl's as Endymion had said were very nice, and Serenity could imagine them has the friends or sisters that she'd never had. When Endymion and the generals had to leave, Serenity watched each of them girl's kiss their husbands goodbye, and Serenity suddenly felt empty inside. Yes, she had Endymion now but what would happen once she couldn't have him anymore. She would be married off to someone else, and probably never have the love that the generals and the girl's had.

She looked as she felt Endymion lips on her forehead, he was looking at her very seriously, "Don't decide our fate yet Serenity."

"But Endy how-"

"Just don't think about it right now, it **will** work out in the end."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips then left with the generals. Serenity looked after him until he was out of sight and sighed.

"Let's go to my room guys, I think it's time we had a little girl talk with Serenity." said Mina pulling Serenity to her feet. Serenity just followed as she was pulled down more stone corridors.

"I'm just being dragged everywhere today." Serenity muttered.

"Well, it's almost impossible to know exactly where you're going. Sometimes you just have to take a few guesses. After while you tend to know your way at least to the general rooms." Amy said as they walked on.

They soon stepped into a camber the same size as Endymion's but it had lighter colors. Serenity assumed that this was Mina and Malachite's room. They all congregated on the bed and once again Serenity found all eyes on her.

"What?" she asked warily.

"Well, don't just sit there Serenity, tell us everything, all of the juicy details." Mina said eagerly.

"What?" Serenity asked again.

"She's talking about what's going on between you and Endymion. We want to know!" Lita said.

"I don't if that-"

"C'mon Serenity, we know you slept in his room last night, what happened." Raye pressed.

"We didn't do anything!" Serenity said her face bright red, "The only thing that happened was that I jumped him this morning." Serenity immediately clamped her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said.

"Oh really, and why would you do something like that."

"He wasn't wearing a shirt."

Their mouths form perfect Os in understanding.

"Well, you are planning on doing something with him aren't you, its quiet obvious in the way he looks at you." Amy pointed out.

"When you say 'something' I have absolutely no idea what you mean."

"Or you're pretending like you don't know."

"So what if I am, it's a very personal question."

"Don't worry Serenity, I know exactly what you need," Mina said. She rushed over to a near by dresser and pulled out something that was white and frilly looking. She brought it back over to the end and held it up in front of Serenity. Serenity blushed as she looked at it.

"I can't wear that Mina!"

"Why not? It'll definitely catch some much wanted attention." Lita said looking at it. It was a white nightgown and there was practically nothing there. It was made of a sheer fabric, and from the looks of it only fell to about mid-thigh. It had thin straps to hold it up and a white satin ribbon that tied under the bust.

"No," Serenity said firmly, thought she was eying it with a more appreciation. As flimsy as it was it was pretty, she'd never had pretty under things or nightgowns before.

"Better to look good for him, you never know he might walk in one day and find you totally naked. Then it takes all the foreplay away."

Serenity blushed again then took it out of Mina's hands, Mina smiled. "I have plenty more if you want to borrow them" she said.

"You must give poor Malachite heart attacks," Serenity said.

"It's not just me you should see some of the stuff that Amy has," Mina said.

"Let's keep me out of this conversation." Amy said.

"When that night comes Serenity, and trust me you'll know we can do your hair and everything. A girl always wants to look good in these sorts of situations." Lita said tugging on one of Serenity's pigtails.

"A very interesting hairstyle I must say." Raye said.

"It's the royal hairstyle of my family."

"They tell you how to do your hair? I couldn't imagine that." Mina said.

The conversation went on and on, the girls showed Serenity everywhere and the met back up with the generals and Endymion for lunch. They came bearing exciting news.

"Wonderful news Serenity." Endymion said a huge smile on his face.

"What?"  
"We've just heard that a message has been sent to Diamond officially breaking your betrothal."

Serenity felt a sigh of relief escape her; she could rest easy now that she wasn't betrothed to that monster. Now she could only wonder what would become of her.

"We're not taking you back right away Serenity; we have to see how Diamond will react to the message. We're not taking you back yet." Endymion said illuminating some of her fears. She would have plenty of time in Endymion's company; even the journey back would take a while.

After lunch was over Endymion told Serenity, "Ask the girl's to lend you something to swim in. Mina's an excellent seamstress; she could probably make you one."

"What are we doing tonight Endymion?"

"That is a surprise Princess, and not for you to know."

He left with a smile promising to return to her as early as he could, leaving Serenity with the girls again.

"Serenity have you ever taken into account that if you married Endymion your parents wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Raye said seriously.

"I wish it were so simple, they would just force us to annul it or not acknowledge it at all."

"Not, if you marriage was recognized by the gods themselves. You and Endymion are kindred spirits and have destiny surrounding you. Your country worships the Moon Goddess Selene as I right?"

"Yes."

"If you appeal to the Goddess to recognize your marriage even you parents cannot undo it. I am a priestess, and if that's what you want I can help marry you two."

Serenity felt as if her breath was trapped in her throat. Was there really a way that she could keep Endymion? Did she really feel that much for him that she would do it, what if the Goddess decided not to recognize them at all? Soon Serenity's head was spinning and she told Raye that she would think about it. She would definitely think about it.

**Preview:**_They say that love always find a way, but can it these days. Can the Goddess be called to help their plight or will their call go ignored and shunned. Are the feeling strong enough and do they stand true?_


	14. Chapter 12: Love

Hello again! Some of you might already know but I am writing another fanfiction, while I'm working on this one. It's called **_What These Eyes Cannot See_**. It seems that I accidentally set it's language as Spanish, I'm not sure how I missed this but it is fixed now, so please check it out! I'm actually going to start reading through my chapters myself to see if I can find some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll probably still miss a bunch but at least I'm making the effort. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**KawaiiUsako:** I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that I cannot put a lemon in this fanfiction. Because I have chosen it to be rated TI can't put a lemon scene in here; I really don't want them to delete it (which they might just do). But I'm going to take it as far as I can because it is what the story calls for, but I'm going to write other fanfictions that will be rated M, so you'll just have to be alert for those when they come out.

**PixiePam:** I know that some of my characters in this chapter seemed a little out-of-character, that happens to be my biggest problem when writing. I suck at writing big group conversations, and in the last chapter with Serena and the girls it was a bit of a struggle for me. I know I need to work on it, but please bear with me for now. Tank you for the constructed criticism, it's always good to get some of that.

**SnowAngel01:** Your last comment ' swimming with the fishies' made me laugh SO much! LOL, thanks for that, but yes this is the chapter where they go 'swimming with the fishies' lol.

**Justsukiya: **I'm glad that you like my fanfiction thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing it.

**Note to All:** I just want to thank everyone who has my story on their alert and/or favorite list. Even thought some of you have yet to review my story it makes me very glad that you guys are reading it. And to all of the people who read my story. Thank you all!

**Chapter 12: Love**

Serenity was sitting on the bed in Endymion's chamber waiting for him to appear, Mina had given her what she would be swimming in. It was a one layered dress with a special lining inside so when it got wet it wouldn't turn transparent. Mina had picked a pink one, she said besides white it was what looked best on Serenity.

Serenity had let down her hair ahead of time, and was wondering if she could stand to keep her hands off of Endymion if he took off his shirt again. She figured she could just stare from far away and see how that went. She turned to see Endymion walking into the chamber, "Ready?"

Serenity nodded then got up and walked over to him, and as she got there Endymion took off his shirt and tossed it into the corner. Serenity stood her ground, but her hands curled into fists. Endymion raised an eyebrow, but Serenity just walked right past him towards the drape of fur that lead to the ocean.

She heard Endymion laugh behind her, and he joined her walking through the drape. Serenity was brought up a little short at the beauty of the ocean that night. The full moon hung in the sky looking like a beautiful silver orb in the black night. The rising and receding water shining in moon's reflection made the water glisten and sparkle. The sound of the ocean was soothing and calming. The waves weren't that rough tonight so they wouldn't be pummeled by the waves, though as a child she'd always found that rather fun.

Endymion who'd been standing behind her had obviously grown tried of waiting while Serenity stared at the beauty of the ocean. He couldn't help but admire it as well, but they had other things to do this night. He scooped her up right in his arms and began carrying her down to the beach. Serenity felt blissfully content in his arms, she could just see it now, Endymion carrying her in his arms gently into the sea. Under the gentle glow of the moon she would reach up and gently bring his lips down to hers.

Lost in the fantasy she'd created for herself, Endymion instead tossed her into the next incoming wave. She came up sputtering in surprise, then she got angry, she stood up and glared at his laughing face. She walked up to him quite casually, Endymion didn't move and just stood there laughing. She stood in front of him her hands on her hips glaring at him.

When he kept laughing she kicked up a wave of water and it went splattering all over him. He stopped laughing and said, "I guess I do deserve that." Serenity gave a nod, but Endymion immediately sent a splash of water back at her.

"You are going to pay for that." Serenity promised. And so began their splashing war, going back and forth and soon Serenity was laughing like a little kid again. She'd never had someone to play with her in the ocean like this before. It was a whole new experience for her, and she found that she really, really liked it.

When they were both completely out of breath they both collapsed into the shallow water Serenity was laughing like she never had before, and Endymion was grinning from ear to ear. Serenity looked even more beautiful when she was laughing like she was now, she looked so carefree and young. Her cool exterior she'd had as a Princess had totally disappeared buried now under the many layers of her new found emotions.

Endymion pulled her to her feet and took her out into deeper water. They went all the way out to the sand bar that seemed so far away from shore but the water only came up to Serenity's hips. Endymion pulled her back down into the water where they sat as best they could on the sand bar.

"Now we wait." he said.

"For what?"

"The dolphins."

"Really!"

"Yes, they usually pass our caves at this time of night, they keep moving but they eventually circle back around. So we have to wait for the school to come back our way."

Serenity turned back to look out at the ocean with much excitement. She'd never thought in her life that she would one day be bobbing in an ocean waiting for a school of dolphins to pass by. If you would've told her back when she was living at the palace she would've scoffed at the idea.

Serenity glanced over at Endymion, he looked more handsome in the ocean than at sea. By this time Serenity realized that she would think him handsome in any instance. He was so protective and his heart was glowing from the inside and out, and he was fighting to save his country that'd been taken from him. If that wasn't valiant and courageous then nothing was, he also had a tremendous sense of honor. If he had been one of her many suitors she was sure that her mother and father would've picked him to be her husband. She sincerely whished that she'd been betrothed to him. She could just imagine him as her knight in shining armor, but she liked him better in his pirate garb. She loved him…

Serenity jump started at that thought, could it be true? She was sure that she wasn't capable of loving anyone. Endymion had unlocked her emotions, and had made her feel with a passion. He was kind, caring, and protective, and no doubt felt something for her. He would take care of her, and the babies he would make would be beautiful. Serenity blushed at the thought, but it was true. The feeling that swelled inside her chest whenever she was around him nearly managed to suffocate her sometimes and she realized now what it was. _Love._

"There they are Serenity." Endymion said pointing out into the water. Serenity followed his gaze and sure enough saw the fins of the dolphins rising out of the water. A giddy excitement filled her at being so close to such wild creatures, "What do we do now?"

"They'll come to us, they know me Serenity."

Serenity settled down trying to contain her excitement. Sure enough a few moments later Serenity saw one of the fins pass extremely close to them, and she felt something rush by her underwater. One dolphin surfaced nearby to do a lazy flip. Others joined in, and soon the were swimming around them even nudging Serenity curiously. One dolphin surfaced right in front of her, it's black eyes staring at her intently. Endymion took Serenity's hand and gently lead it to the nose of the dolphin. It felt smooth and slippery beneath her hand and a squeak came out if it's mouth. The dolphin turned on it's side and let Serenity run her hand along it's whole body. When it turned back on it's back it's fin rose out of the water in front of her. Endymion led her hand to it.

"Hang on with both hands, and I'll be right behind you." he said gently. A second after he said that the dolphin Serenity was holding took off under water. She held her breath as she felt the water speed past her at a dizzying rate, she could feel when the dolphin turned or when it made a call to it's underwater brethren. It resurfaced soon, knowing that she would need air and she saw Endymion resurface with another dolphin nearby. They were soon under the water again, and when Serenity opened her eyes she could see other dolphins from the school swimming beside them.

When her dolphin surfaced and did a small jump in the air Serenity managed to hang on. Feeling the sudden rush of air pass her face was the most exciting thing she'd ever experienced. They were underwater again, and when they resurface for another jump Serenity yelled out her joy to the stars. It was like she was flying above the ocean. She was tempted to let go of the dolphin's fin to see how far she could fly, but she deemed that as a very bad idea.

She soon notice that they were circling back to the small beach that they'd started from, but she enjoyed the rest of the jumps as best she good. She felt such joy and happiness fill her; she'd never done anything like this before.

When her dolphin gently resurface near the shore Serenity let it's fin slip from her fingers. It turned back around and touched it nose to Serenity's which made her giggle, and gave it a little kiss back. She saw that Endymion had made it back as well, and was saying goodbye to his dolphin. Serenity gave hers one final pat and then it swam away. Serenity let the waves carry back to the shore, with Endymion not that far behind. She stood up on the sand dripping wet waiting for him to get there.

"That was the most fantastic thing I've ever done in my entire life!" she shrieked running into his arms. Endymion caught her smiling at her enthusiasm, I'm glad you liked it Serenity."

"Liked it, I loved it Endy!" she said practically jumping up and down in his arms.

Endymion smiled down at her and somehow managed to lead her back into their chamber and handed her a towel to dry herself off. She was still bouncing from excitement once she was dressed for bed and everything.

"Are you ever going to calm down?" Endymion asked with loving amusement. Serenity reverently shook her head. But a couple minuets later she was out like a light, kind of like a little kid when they crashed and burned. Endymion shook his head and smiled down at her now sleeping figure. He laid down beside her and gathered her into his arms, and soon was asleep with her.

Serenity woke up feeling Endymion's lips against hers, and it was a terribly pleasant feeling. She kissed back with as much passion as she could muster, but he cut the kiss short by pulling away.

"Serenity?"

"Yes, Endy?"

"I think I'm in love with you." he whispered. Serenity felt something warm and golden glow inside of her. Her heart swelled with love for him, she smiled and pulled his head down to hers. She nibbled on his ear and said, "Well, that works out perfectly because I think I'm in love with you too."

"Will you come with me to the temple and ask the Goddess Selene to engage us?"

"Only to engage?" Serenity asked with some disappointment.

"Serenity, I want your parents to recognize and accept our marriage. I also want to reclaim Terra first so I have something to offer you as a husband."

Serenity started to protest, but Endymion pressed a finger to her lips. "Serenity I want to be able to offer you a home, a place where we can raise our children. As a pirate I can't give you any of that, I will reclaim Terra and then I will come before your parents and claim you as well."

"Would you have me wait so long?"

"I wouldn't, but it's the only way Serenity. I don't know how long it will take, but you will be my wife. Asking the Selene to engage us will seal us together so that even your parents can't break it."

"Then, I accept Endymion." she said with a joyous smile. Endymion returned her smile and at that moment they were the two most happiest people in the world.

Later that day Endymion and Serenity stood within the temple of the Moon Goddess Selene. Raye had prepared the temple for them and now they had to plead their case to the goddess. They both knelt at the foot of the statue of the goddess and Endymion spoke, "Goddess Selene we come before you in great need. I must reclaim my lost kingdom before I'm able to marry Princess Serenity if Jericho the one I love. But I long to be engaged to her under your power so that she may not marry another while I'm away. We ask you to please engage us and grant us your symbol so that everyone will know that she is mine, and soon to be my wife."

They waited to see if the Goddess would respond to their plea, several minuets passed in complete silence.

_You say that you love her._ Came the voice of the Goddess echoing through their minds.

"Yes, I would give my life for her."

_And you,_ she spoke this time to Serenity,_ say that you love him as well?_

"Yes, I would die for him as well. He is my heart and soul dear Goddess, I would do anything to keep him." Serenity spoke confidently meaning every word of what she said. Apparently the Goddess realized this as well.

All of the candles and lights in the temple went out, plunging the room into complete darkness. Then a glowing figure appeared before them, the goddess's form was glowing so bright that they couldn't see her clearly. They knew it was her, the power filling the room was unmistakable. She looked at them critically as if weighing their worth and sincerity.

She looked to Endymion then shot a burst of white energy toward him. He felt the energy travel through him and fill him with an ancient power that you only heard about in stories. To his surprise it filled him with a great desire, a desire for his one true love.

_If you love her, then mark her, make her yours with my sign._

Endymion felt the need rise so acutely within him his body began to sweat. He felt a savage need to do exactly as the Goddess said, his body was so hard right now he felt that he would burst. He turned to Serenity and he knew that she saw the savage need in his eyes, but she opened her arms in welcome to him.

His lips covered her and the spark of heat that went through her made her burn and shine as brightly as a star. His lips were hard against hers his tongue entering her mouth with an expertise that never failed to arouse her. His mouth was hot and instant and demanding on hers. His hot wet kisses soon traveled to her ear and he bit it his tongue following to sooth the burn.

His mouth found the sensitive piece of skin behind her ear and he bit down there hard. Serenity let out a small scream as she felt the Goddess's power flow into her from that bite, making her burn in places that she didn't know could burn. Endymion's mouth blazed a hot trail down her neck nipping and sucking as he went. The spot behind her ear burned and glowed with silver energy as the Goddess's mark settling into her skin.

Serenity heard a rip of fabric as her gown was torn in two leaving her bare before his gaze. His hands were everywhere, his mouth soon following his hands. Serenity was wallowing in a burning heat drowning in a pleasure so intense she couldn't keep a straight thought. Her body was burning, as Endymion shed his cloths as well Serenity knew that she wanted this with every fiber in her being. She could sense the Goddess was still near but her power flowing through them like the very blood in their veins.

Endymion just couldn't seem to get enough of her. He pressed his hard body against her soft one relishing in the friction they created. He felt the Goddess inside of him demanding that he mark her a second time, and he gave into her demands.

Serenity felt Endymion jerk her thighs open and was shocked to feel his hot, insistent mouth on her thigh. She felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh there and the Goddess's power flowed into her as he marked her a second time. Serenity felt connected to him as if she could never make herself leave him. The spot on her thigh burned as the mark settled into her skin again, and Endymion's mouth returned to hers.

In the temple they had their wedding night, the Goddess had engaged them in the most elemental way possible. Their love was young and strong and they were now tied together. As their passions died down they felt that the Goddess was gone, but upon the small alter she'd left them two silver rings with her sign on them, and now behind Serenity's ear and on her inner right thigh were two crescent moon marks. Endymion had marked her and she belonged to no other than him. They thanked the Goddess then continued to relish in their love.


	15. Chapter 13: Fears

Hello again! I've been feeling very proud of myself lately, for the past two days I've been able to get two chapters out in one day. I've been feeling immensely happy about this, and yesterday I wrote two chapters (one for each fanfiction) and then I started this one I'm sorry this one is a little late though, I had some bad writes block and was a little unsure of where to go with it at this point. And I guess yesterday and Sunday was my break day to gather my thoughts. But it's out know so please forgive me for getting it out a little late. Thank you for reviewing again, I love you all for reviewing!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Justsukiy: **I'm glad that you thought my marling choice interesting, it seemed most appropriate in the situation. And don't we all dream about Endymion at least once in our lives.

**KawaiiUsako:** That's alright everyone makes typing mistakes, I make about 101 every day, lol. Much love to you for reviewing

Note: My boyfriend thinks that I'm being a little obsessive about my whole typing and getting two chapters out in the same day thingy. Do you guys think I'm being a little obsessive about getting two chapters out on the same day?

**Chapter 13: Fears**

Serenity woke up felling better than she had in her entire life. Sure her body was sore in a few places, but she was deliciously sore. Her head was resting against Endymion's chest their legs intimately entwined. She brushed his bangs away from his face, she saw by the light coming outside that they must've slept late into the day. _We didn't do much sleeping last night,_ Serenity thought with a smile. She wiggled out of Endymion's arms and gently poked him in the shoulder.

"Wake up future husband," she cooed lovingly. He didn't respond except he turned onto his back bringing her with him. Serenity sighed then gave him a few more pokes in the forehead.

"Wake-up Endy, half the day is gone already and I'm hungry," she said. When he still didn't respond she hit him in the shoulder in frustration. Only when a knowing smile curved on his lips did she know that he was playing with her.

"Endy!" she shrieked in outrage, hitting his shoulder again. She tried to sit up, but his arms around her waist kept her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked amused.

"I'm getting away from a pig-headed male who thinks it funny to pretend he's sleeping," she said indignantly. Endymion laughed but only hugged her closer to him for a few moments.

"Well?" Serenity asked after awhile.

"Well, what?" he asked his eyes closed again.

"Are you going to let me up so we can go eat?"

"No, I think I like you right where you are, I'm not finished with you yet."

"You're definitely finished with me, I don't even know if I can walk anymore."

"I guess you'll just have to cope then Serenity,"

Serenity was about to come up with another retort but Endymion leaned up and kissed her. She glared down at him and said, "If you think I'm going to be distracted by a few willy-nilly kisses then your wrong,"

Endymion simply leaned up again and deepened the kiss making her head spin and desires flare to life. He pulled back again a smug male smile on his face.

"That's not fair," she replied.

"Alls fair in love, love." he said leaning up to kiss her again. As he pulled Serenity beneath him again Serenity was once again a non-thinking person and could only concentrate on the sensations they were creating.

When they finally left their room it was already time for dinner.

When they actually showed up for dinner they were met by the surprised faces of the girls and the generals.

"They actually appear," Malachite said with some amusement, in this case Serenity would've blushed, but she found that she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"As if you've never done the same thing with Mina," Serenity accused.

"She has a point dear," Mina said.

"And what made you release her from your clutches Endymion?" Jadeite asked.

"She kept bothering me about food," Endymion said, that got him another punch in the shoulder.

"How can you expect me to go through so much exercise without eating at least once in the day." Serenity said immediately digging into her dinner.

"She certainly doesn't eat like a Princess all the time." Raye observed, Serenity chose not to respond to that remark.

"Any news on Diamond?" Endymion asked.

"He's still searching for Serenity, but her father King Solus also has people out looking for her as well, and I doubt they'll give up anytime soon," Nephrite said.

"We'll have trouble avoiding them when we sail again," Zoicite observed.

"Yes, we will. I think we need to go and have a talk with King Solus," Endymion mused. Serenity almost chocked on her food and looked up at her fiancé in shock.

"You can't go talk to my father, especially without me there," Serenity said immediately.

"Yes, I can Serenity. You need to stay here where it's safe, Diamond has no idea of our whereabouts, but once we set sail he can find us very quickly, I don't want you on the ship if he finds us." Endymion said sternly.

"No. If you're going back to my homeland, then I'm coming with you. You can convince my father a lot easier if I'm there." Serenity insisted, she wouldn't let him go alone.

"That's true Serenity, but if you're there your farther might be more inclined to just steal you back from me. I would fight to keep you, but I don't want unnecessary bloodshed."

"If you tell him that you're the pirate who kidnapped me is going to bring bloodshed anyway!" Serenity insisted, her voice rising to a small shriek in frustration.  
"It's a lovers quarrel, I've never actually seen one before," Lita whispered to Mina.

"Same here, though I'd think they would be fighting over something else, this argument seems entirely political," Amy observed amused.

"I'm willing to take that chance Serenity, I will not place you in harms way, and risk you getting taken by Diamond again," Endymion said totally ignoring the girl's little side conversation.

"No," Serenity said.

"And what are you going to about it Serenity, if I decide to just tie you up and chain you to our chamber," Endymion threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," he said towering over her with his superior height.

"If you tie me up Endymion I'll never let you in my bed again, even after we're married," Serenity threatened.

"As if you could resist Serenity, all I need to do is take my shirt off."

Jadeite began to laugh, but Raye tapped him to keep him quite, of course neither Serenity or Endymion noticed this.

"You arrogant pig-headed male! You are not that irresistible, and wipe that smug look off your face."

"I have no idea what look you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what look I'm talking about. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," Serenity said pointing an accusing finger at Endymion.

"What am I trying to do Serenity?"

"You're trying to get my mind off the real subject, and I haven't forgotten. The next time you set sail I'm going to be aboard your stupid ship with you weather you like it or not!"

"Maybe we should tag along too girls, it might make things more interesting," Raye mused.

This immediately set up protests form the generals.

"Absolutely not!" Jadeite said.

"She's right it might be fun," Mina said.

"No, Mina you're staying here and that's final," Malachite said.

"I haven't been on a ship since our last honey moon," Lita said

"No," was all the Nephrite said.

"No, Amy" Zoicite said before she could say anything.

"I can't believe this!" Serenity yelled when Endymion firmly refused again.

"Believe it Serenity, you're not getting back on my ship until the threat to you has been removed."

The generals and the girls were no longer even paying attention to their argument, but having small ones of their own with their husbands. The girls were more than a little annoyed with them.

"I don't have to take this Endymion, you cannot, will not tell me what to do. You know what I don't have to hear this either." Serenity said standing up from the table preparing to storm off. Endymion stood up with her though and his expression was entirely serious.

"Oh no, Serenity. You're going to hear this weather you like it or not." Endymion said before ramming his shoulder into her stomach getting a startled squeak from her, and before she knew it she was flipped over his shoulder like a snack of potatoes and he was walking off with her.

"Endymion put me down right now!" she yelled. She began squirming and kicking and punching trying to get herself down. Endymion however had a grip of iron and was not letting her go anytime soon. When her kicking and screaming persisted, Endymion's hand that had been splayed across her bottom slipped intimately between her thighs and pressed against her most sensitive spot.

All of the breath left Serenity in a rush, and she relaxed but tensed in his arms. His hand kept up a insistent and relentless pressure; unyielding, but giving her no headway either. That kept her silent until Endymion had walked back into their chamber.

He tossed her back onto their bed her breath leaving her in a rush again. She glared up at him now with frustrated sexual tension, but Endymion just glared right back.

"You can't ask me to let you on the ship Serenity," he said with so much emotion in his voice that it made Serenity pause.

"Why Endymion? I will not be left behind," she said staring up at him.

"You cannot ask me to watch Diamond take you again. You and I have no idea what he might do to you," he said grasping her shoulders.

"We have no idea what he would do to you either Endymion, you both have years of hate on each other, he won't kill me, but he will kill you. We're not even sure he'll find your ship before you enter my country's docks." Serenity insisted.

"I'll take my chances Serenity, I will not let him catch you on my ship if he dose catch you. You cannot ask me to place you in harms way."

"Would you ask me to do the same?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes. "He will kill you Endymion! And where will that leave me, here, alone. I am no longer able to live without you, if you die I will follow you Endymion. If I am with you I can at least make sure that he won't kill you. He wants he alive, but he would rather have you dead."

By the end of her rant Serenity was clinging to him tears spilling down her cheeks. Her shoulders trembled with her sobs as she cried into his shirt. If she lost him now she didn't know what she would do. How could she finally have him, but there was the possibility that someone might take him from her. She'd had a taste of happiness and she couldn't do without it now.

"Serenity,' he said hugging her to him. He rocked her gently back and forth bring her comfort like he always did. "Then, I'm afraid I must ask you Serenity. I'm able to defend myself in battle Diamond will not defeat me so easily, and he will not find my ship so easily either. You have to have faith in me Serenity that I'll come back."

"I have faith in you Endymion, but I can still worry. You want to leave me here wondering what's become of you."

"The girl's do the same thing every time when the generals set sail with me. But the generals have come back every time, because they have their wives to live for. Now I have you to live for Serenity, you and I have been engaged by the Goddess and I made a promise to you. I promised that I would have a home to give you where we can raise our children. I have ,y kingdom to save and I would not leave you tied to a dead man." he said hugging her to him tightly. "So please Serenity, stay here where it is safe. I know you haven't considered it Serenity, but we didn't use anything you might even be pregnant now. If your are you cannot jeopardize our baby, and I wouldn't let you have our baby out of wedlock."

That gave Serenity pause, she hadn't considered that she might be pregnant. She pressed a hand to her stomach as if she could feel the baby, and she knew Endymion was right. She wouldn't jeopardize their child, not for anything in the world. Though she was still uncertain to as if she was actually pregnant she had to give into him now.

"Alright Endymion," she whispered, "I'll stay behind."

"Thank you Serenity, you have no idea what that mean to me." he said finding her lips with his. It gave Serenity hope that what he said was true, and that he would come back to her unscathed.

Endymion wasn't planning to leave for a couple more days, so in those days Serenity spent all of her time with him, and Endymion was only too happy to be in his constant company. Serenity did go to Amy to have her check if she was pregnant, but Amy was unable to give her any answers because it was too soon to tell.

One night Serenity was lying in his arms when a strange dream over took her. And it was not a good one.

_She saw Endymion and his crew sailing on a usual day, but near the afternoon another ship pulled up along side them. The ship had dark sails and a foreboding presence. When it finally was parallel to Endymion's ship and great battle ensued, and many were killed. Serenity saw a familiar flash of silver hair and she saw Endymion fighting with Diamond._

_But Endymion was ill prepared to fight him, Diamond had waited until Endymion was tried form fighting other adversaries and already had several injuries. Serenity didn't know how long the battle went on. However instead of playing fair Diamond pulled out a pistol and before Endymion could react Diamond shot him, and Endymion went down._

_ Serenity scream in sorrow and anguish as she saw the blood seeping form the wound. She tried to help him. But this was in a dream, and she could only hear Diamond laughing, and blood, there was blood everywhere._

She heard someone calling her name and she realized that she had been screaming aloud as well. Endymion was above her string down at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Serenity?" he asked checking her over for any injuries.

"It-it was just ad ream Endy. Just a bad dream." she stuttered the aftermaths of the dream still lingering with her. Endymion looked relieved but hugged her close, but Serenity's mind was still churning. And while Endymion's presence gave her comfort she couldn't shake the feeling that what she'd dreamed would come true. She knew now that she couldn't keep her promise to Endymion, she couldn't let him sail alone now that she new his life was in jeopardy. She would have to sneak aboard the ship, she would rather have him alive and hating her, than dead and not feeling anything at all. _Oh, Endy please forgive me!_


	16. Chapter 14: Complications

Hello everybody! I've been sooooo happy about all the reviews I'm getting, and I'm glad you guys are all here to read my story (even the people that don't review) Today I was in fact thinking of what I will do when both of my fanfiction are done with. I really hope I can get them done before school starts because I heard being a junior in high school is EXTREMLY stressful.

But fear not! I will not stop writing, I even have other fanfiction ideas churning in my head that I intend to write. But after these two are done I think I will take a small break (If I get them done before summer is over). This break will consist of reading other fanfiction (probably some my reviewers fanfictions wink wink), and thinking up ideas for more fanfictions. So I will be writing more, but not until school starts, and these fanfictions are over.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity11287: **Thanks sooooo much, I'm glad I'm making you guys happy! I usually look at my updating form a readers POV, based on my own experiences actually. I always hated it when people had a really good story and then they just stopped…… and left us hanging never finishing the wonderful fic! So I promised I would not do that and would try my hardest to make my readers happy.

**Cresentpal: **Oh! You're a pal! (pun intended, lol) Don't worry, Serenity is far to stubborn to be left behind anyway. Actually when I was writing the chapter I accidentally made Endymion's argument so convincing and true I stopped and was like "Oh crap! I can't think of anyway to combat his argument!" So Serenity's vision wasn't actually planned, I had to put it gave her a pure fire reason to sneak along. Lol, I'll have to be careful not to do that again!

**Elen-Di:** Thanks a lot! I'm sorry, but I can't force myself to torture my readers! They're what makes my story go on! And speaking from personal experience I die a little inside every time a know a author is never going to finish a really good fanfiction, sob sob

**Girl of Darkness:** I have to say I don't really know if I have it in me to kill off Endymion. If I did I would have to resurrect him by some entirely magical way, such a fine male specimen should not be wasted on death anyway, lol.

**Note to All:** So far form the reviews you guys have voted me not obsessed 2.5 to .5 (Elen-Di, I spilt yours in half so I sent your tally both ways) Thank you all for not thinking me obsessed, beside I don't do much in the summer anyway, once my camp is over. If I wasn't writing then I'd be completely bored!

**Chapter 14: Complications**

Serenity tried to act normal around Endymion the next morning, but he could sense that something was up with her. Luckily, he didn't pry her for an answer probably assuming one in his mind. Serenity immediately told the girls about her vision/dream and she got some mixed responses.

"Being of a more scientific mind I could write this off as just a dream you created yourself. You're obviously terrified that Endymion will be hurt or killed while he's away and you'll be able to do nothing to help him. We've all felt this way when our husbands went away and we were forced to stay behind…, but as a friend I have to say you should follow your feelings on this." Amy said a thoughtful and slightly distressed expression on her face.

"I'm a priestess Serenity, and I receive visions all the time. If the 'dream' felt real enough then that's probably what it was. You might not be able to stop it if that's what Endymion's fate is, but it'll be safer if you tag along to see if you can change it." Raye said laying a comforting hand on Serenity's arm. Serenity's face had gone as pale as a ghost when Raye had me mentioned that dying might be a fate that Endymion couldn't avoid. Serenity looked at Mind for her opinion.

"I come from a country that worships Venus the Goddess of Love, based on that all I can say if follow what your heart says. Love is a powerful thing known to alternate fate itself, your heart can't lead you wrong." Mina said with deep conviction in her voice, it was actually the first time Serenity heard her sound close to serious.

"Everyone so far has basically said the same thing, and I'm going to say it as well. There has always been a time or two when one of us snuck away on the ship to stay with our husbands. But our situations were much lighter than yours, and definitely not as dangerous. We can help you sneak onto the ship, but make sure you can defend yourself, walking into a battle unprepared could cost you your life as well as Endymion's." Lita said looking at her very seriously.

Serenity closed her eyes to think a little bit, she'd really already decided that she would sneak aboard the ship. She felt better knowing that the girls were backing her decision, but Lita was very right. She could ask Endymion to teach her how to handle a sword, but she couldn't learn it over night.

"You guys would really help me get onto the ship?" Serenity asked.

"Of course what are friends for?" Mina said smiling.

"What's been bothering you Serenity?" Endymion asked concern evident in his voice, as he watched her dress for bed he couldn't help but notice her posture seemed a little stiff.

"There's nothing wrong Endymion, I just…didn't sleep that well last night," she said letting out her hair.

"The dream the you had?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, it wasn't entirely pleasant." she said stiffly avoiding his eyes. He came up behind her and trapped her within his arms, her small body was stiff, tension was very evident, and she seemed worried.

"It was obviously something that bothered you." he said placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Why don't you tell me about it Serenity, it might make you fell better."

"Telling you about it isn't going to do anything." she muttered.

"What?" Endymion asked not catching what she said.

"It's just not something that I want to re-live Endymion. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." she said turning in his arms.

"I always worry about you Serenity, no matter how safe I think you are," he said lowering his head for a slow leisurely kiss. Serenity accepted immersing herself in the kiss, knowing that he would probably hate her for what she was going to do.

"I worry more about you Endymion," she said rubbing her hand along his cheek.

"I think we could argue about this, but we would get nowhere," he said laughing, but his expression soon turned serious again, "We're leaving the day after tomorrow Serenity,"

"So soon?" Serenity said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm afraid so Serenity, we have to get moving before Diamond can get wind of us, I'm sorry I can't stay longer Serenity,"

Serenity didn't respond, but dragged his head down for another kiss and the were soon moving unconsciously towards the bed.

Over the next day Serenity spent as much time with Endymion as she could, she had to pretend like she was saying her goodbyes. She didn't like deceiving Endymion, but he couldn't suspect anything or he might as he said tie her up in their room to ensure that she stayed there.

Serenity also found time to go to the girl's about their plan. Serenity had to insist that she didn't want to see him go and that she would stay in their room. At one point before they left Endymion as captain had to take roll to make sure none of their crew was missing. It was the perfect time to sneak in through one of the windows and get into the ship unseen. It was really quite simple, but it always worked according to the girls.

That same day another one of their ships came in, but it had been attacked. Alarm quickly spread through everyone in the hide out, as Endymion questioned the captain they found out that Diamond had attacked the ship.

Many crewmen had been injured and the girls who'd wanted to come along realized they couldn't. Most of the women at the hideout either helped with the sick and injured, or helped brew the food and medicine. The attacked ship brought in a startling amount of injured and sick into the hide out and the girl's would be needed.

"We're sorry Serena, we'd really wanted to come along, but they need all the help they can get here," Lita said apologetically.

"It's alright Lita, I would help myself, but I'm really worried about Endymion. He locked himself up with the generals as if they're having a war council or something. He won't let me in, I'm more worried about him now," Serenity said wringing her hands. Lita sent her friend a comforting look then said, "Don't worry Serenity, they do this all the time, they'll probably be finished soon."

Taking Lita's advice Serenity returned to their room and waited or Endymion to appear. He didn't for another hour and he looked tried, she wasn't sure if he could sail tomorrow.

"Diamond destroyed that ship Serenity, the captain assured me when they ran Diamond had not followed, but..." he trailed off uncertain of where to go. Serenity could hear it in his voice now he wasn't so sure that she was safe here. That might even mean that he could go looking for Diamond to illuminate the threat to her, Serenity realized that with some alarm.

"Try not to worry Endymion, I don't think Diamond could find these caves even if he tried." she said hugging him.

"You don't quite understand Serenity, Diamond and his father practice black arts that no amn shoudl learn about, and it worries me to when he might use them," Endymion said.

Serenity made him sit down at the foot of the bed while she massaged him shoulders trying to get him to relax. She murmured soothingly to him, she could only hope he wouldn't be too mad at her when she boarded the ship. She would have to hid for one full day, so that they were to far out at sea for Endymion to turn back. _Forgive me Endymion._

Tomorrow came to soon, Serenity and Endymion spent all night making love, and according to plan Serenity insisted with tears and all that she not see him go.

"It's alright Serenity, I'll come back to you I promise," he said kissing her again. _Oh yes you'll come back to me, I'll make sure of that. _Serenity thought. He pulled away and walked out of their room casting one last loving glance over his shoulder.

Serenity immediately stood gathering up the rope from under their bed. She ran off into the caves taking a route the girls had told her about. She rounded a bend and saw Endymion boarding the ship with the generals. As the girls had said every man of the crew was on deck to take roll.

Serenity went around the ship to where she could see the windows to Endymion's cabin was open. After a few times she got the grapple hook at the end of the rope over the window ledge. Serenity wasn't that strong so climbing up the rope was a bit if a problem, when she finally did tumble into his room she heard the footsteps of the men moving to come below deck again.

Serenity immediately scrambled up and took her rope with her and hide inside Endymion's wardrobe. She settled into a comfortable position knowing that she would be sitting here for some time, but she would do anything for Endymion.

The girls had been able to intercept Endymion's truck and put some of Serenity's stuff in it, so hopefully he wouldn't notice until Serenity reveled herself, and she hoped he wouldn't be too mad. Once she did she was going to tell the general's about her dream/vision and asked them to be extra vigilant in the upcoming battle that Serenity knew was coming.

Serenity leaned back against the wall shut her eyes, ands sent a prayer up to the Goddess for her success.

**Author's Note: ** I'm terribly sorry that this chapter turned out to be so short, I didn't mean for it to be only four pages but that's how it turned out. I didn't want Endymion to find her until the next chapter, so I couldn't add that to the end of this chapter. Please forgive me, but I feel bad so I give you a preview.

**Preview:**_ A secret reveled, anger, and sadness. A for scene battle reveals itself, can fate be altered? A sword, a shot, who will it be that goes down into the murk depths, or who will be the light to lead them back._


	17. Chapter 15: Anger

Hello again, I'm soooooooooooooooo happy form all the reviews I've gotten on both of my fics. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm also very excited because on this fanfiction I'm getting ever closer to 100 reviews (GASP). I can't wait until this story hits that number and be sure to expect a big announcement when this fic has reached it because I will be VERY excited and happy. I know a bunch of you have been waiting for this chapter so here it is! Sorry that it's kind of late, I took another break so I didn't get it done until very late at night. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity11287:** Here's the next chapter that I posted with all hast, so I hope that I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Working on two fanfictions at the same time can be tiring on the brain some times.

**Sarah: **You always give me some of the nicest reviews I've ever read; you're very sweet thank you sooooooooooo much!

**Justsukiy**: Thanks for the review, I'm afraid all you questions have been answered in chapter fourteen so you no longer have any need for me to answer them. But if you have any more questions just ask J

**Immortal Light:** Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story, I love getting new people on my fics. Yes, Diamond will die, but sadly it's too soon in the story for him to die just yet.

**Girl of Darkness:** Lol, non of your questions are annoying, but I cannot give you any direct answers for fear of giving away the future plot of the stories. But I'm happy to say your first questions will be answered in this chapter. Your second question will be answered in the next chapter, so don't worry all you questions will be answered soon!

**Cresentpal:** You're right there is much good stuff in this chapter…and even BETTER stuff in the next chapter! Lol.

**Alexandria18:** Wow, great to have you back, I haven't heard from you in a while. Thank you so much for reviewing again, I do try to keep my readers happy.

**SnowAngel101:** Thanks for the advise, it is much appreciated. Thank you for reviewing as well, much love!

**Chapter 15: Anger**

When it was noon on the next day Serenity had, had enough of waiting. Her entire body was terribly cramped from staying in such a small position, and she was sure they were far out into the ocean. She'd heard Endymion and the generals talking earlier, they were sailing as fast as the could so that they could reach Jericho without encountering Diamond. Serenity's eyes had adjusted to the interior of the wardrobe she still had a hard time getting out of it, her leg muscles protested as she tried to stand up. She instead got tangled in something else in the wardrobe and she fell out of it onto the floor of Endymion's cabin.

Endymion looked up from changing his shirt when he heard something thud onto the floor apparently from his wardrobe. He and the generals were having a meeting in the other room, but Endymion had spilled coffee on his shirt. When he saw the incredible fall of blond hair he knew that it was Serenity. Everything within him went very still.

When Serenity had finally untangled herself she looked up to see Endymion standing above her pulling a shirt over his head.

"Uh, hi Endy." She said innocently sitting up. When his face appeared from the shirt again the look of pure rage on his face made Serenity jump to her feet.

"Serenity," he growled starting towards her.

"Endymion, don't get carried away now," Nephrite advised stepping from the other room. When Lita had sometimes snuck aboard the ship he'd felt the same rage, and anger that Endymion must've been feeling now.

"Leave all of you. Now" he said in a low deadly voice. The generals hesitated for a moment then quietly left Endymion's cabin leaving him and Serenity alone. She shivered slightly she hadn't expected him to react like this, he looked furious.

"Serenity what are you doing on this ship?" he asked his voice low and it scared Serenity.

"I couldn't let you go alone Endymion, I-"

"You were suppose to stay back at the caves Serenity!" he yelled walking forward to her. Serenity took several stepped back but that only put her between Endymion and the wall.

"But Endy I-"

"There are no buts about it Serenity!" he roared at her, "I had your word that you would remain in the caves did I not?"

"Yes." she said in a very small voice, she couldn't help but cower a little, he scared her when he acted this way, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So you have broken your word to me and are now aboard this ship, why Serenity!"

"I couldn't let you leave without me, I couldn't stay behind and worry about you, not knowing if you were hurt or not." Serenity said.

"You are lying through your teeth Serenity, I don't believe a word your saying. How can I believe anything that you say now Serenity!" he demanded. Serenity couldn't give him an answer, she had hoped that the strength of their relationship would keep him from getting this angry at her, but she guessed that she was wrong. The tears that she hadn't known that had been welling up in her eyes began to slowly spill over and gently trail down her cheeks.

Instead of holding her close with loving care like he usually did he just turned coldly from her and stormed form the room slamming the door shut behind him. Serenity slid to the ground and buried her head between her knees trying to stem her tear flow. It suddenly all seemed like she was back in her life at the palace. She'd often sat upon her bed and cried alone with no one to comfort her, while everyone around her only seemed to disapprove of what she did. It was much worse now, Serenity had always received comfort form Endymion, but he had coldly turned away from her, and that was mortal blow that couldn't be healed.

Serenity didn't even catch so much as a glimpse of Endymion over the next five days. She had been locked from into the cabin from the outside, she couldn't leave the room at all. Eric came three times a day and brought her food, but he'd been ordered not to speak to her at all.

The first and second night Serenity had hoped that Endymion had gotten over his anger, and that he would come and hold her like he did every night. And at that time she'd needed comfort badly, but he hadn't appeared. Serenity had even sat up all night to wait for him, but there hadn't been so much as a knock on the door.

She'd cried and cried and cried, and by the third and fourth day she'd even sopped eating the food that Eric brought. He would take the untouched tray back with a worried look on his face, but he still said nothing. For Serenity all she really did was stare blankly out the window, wondering why had their relationship taken such a wrong turn. She often stared down at the silver ring on her finger and tried to picture Endymion in her mind.

Serenity could feel herself slowly slipping backwards from her emotions again. Like her life at the palace she rarely had contact with anyone, almost never spoke. The emotions that she'd obtained she could feel them slowly slipping away from her. As much as she tried to hold onto them Endymion's silent rejection hurt too much.

Four the fifth and sixth day she didn't eat as well, she felt to dry and empty to take anything into her body. She was starving for a glimpse of Endymion, just one look at him would make the world feel right again, just the sound of his voice would help her get to sleep at nights.

He didn't come and Serenity was tormented by the same vision of him dying every night. She cried out his name every night, but her voice had gone so unused no one could hear her. _It's alright Endy, I forgive you._ She thought that telling herself it was okay that he was angry at her. He was afraid for her, and it was the same reason why she'd snuck aboard the ship. She could understand why he was angry at her, so no she didn't hate him for it.

The sixth and seventh day passed and Serenity still didn't eat, she didn't even glance over at Eric when he came in. When she didn't even acknowledge his presence even when he called out her name he became alarmed and rushed to find the captain.

Eric found the captain up on the deck, over the past few days he'd been in a frightful bad mood. Over the seven days his anger had decreased and he was relatively normal now; Eric wasn't sure how he would take the news.

"Captain may I have a word," Eric asked.

"Sure Eric," he said turning towards him. Eric stood there for a few moments silent wringing his hand trying to figure out the best way to tell his captain.

"Its about your fiancé captain," he said tentatively. Endymion's expression paused as if he was wondering what to think on the matter, but he didn't interrupt Eric. "I'm a little concerned for her captain. She hasn't eaten in the last six days, I leave her food there, but when I return it's completely untouched. She doesn't even respond to my presence any more and she doesn't seemed emotionally healthy. Frankly sir her state of health frightens me."

Endymion sighed. "This is probably her way of seeing if she can get out of her punishment."

Endymion however began to worry in his mind. All of his anger towards Serenity had melted away over the days not he was just completely frustrated with her. So he'd confined her to the cabin as her punishment, but hadn't talked to her in days. He was missing her, but now hearing what Eric had said the roots of worry began to run very deep.

Later that afternoon he decided to go and check up on her, maybe even get the real reason why she'd tagged along out of her. He unlocked the cabin door and walked into the room leaving the door open behind him. He saw Serenity sitting on the bed watching the sea out of the open window.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him and as he got closer he noticed she looked painfully thin. She looked paler than usual, and distinctly unhealthy.

"Serenity," he called out, she didn't move. Thinking that she might just be ignoring him he walked forward and tugged on her shoulder turning her too him. Her face looked pail and drawn, the dark circles under her eyes indicated a serious lack of sleep. She had this haunted look in her eyes and when she looked upon him he saw no recognition.

"Serenity," he said taking her shoulders, "It's me Endymion."

Comprehension slowly came over her face, but she just slowly turned back to the window. He was truly alarmed now, he was about to run to get Zoicite but her soft crying noises stopped him.

"Will you leave me again, to cry be myself Endymion," she said in a voice that was barley audible. Endymion immediately returned and wrapped his arms around her whispering soft things in her ear. She didn't seem to notice but only cried harder and harder. The generals had come by to see what was wrong when they saw how thin Serenity was they rushed off to the kitchens to bring back food.

"Why are you crying Serenity?" Endymion asked holding her as tightly as he could.

"Y-You left me Endymion, all alone. It was like I was back home, and you weren't there. You weren't there," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I left you Serenity, I was mad that night, I'm sorry," he said. Serenity only cried and cried. When the generals finally returned Serenity had stopped crying but she was staring dazedly at the wall again.

"I would guess an emotional relapse," Zoicite said, when Endymion asked. "You two are connected by the Goddess, so a rejection like that must've hurt more than we can think. She was new to her emotions Endymion, I would suggest not leaving her company for a moment for the next few days."

Endymion already felt extremely guilty and only nodded. The generals left and Endymion was able to get Serenity to eat something, but she was soon shoving the food away from her mouth as if she could not even stand the sight of it. She didn't talk to him, so he talked to her about everything that'd happened over the last couple days hoping to bring some life to her eyes. He could tell that soon she was actually listening, and that gave him some hope.

When night time fell her expression her sober again and she asked, "Are you going to leave me again. I waited up for you every night and you never came."  
"I'm sorry Serenity, I never meant to leave you alone this long. No, I'm not going to leave, and I never will again I promise."

True to his word he laid down on the bed with Serenity in his arms. She gave a tried sigh and soon fell asleep.

Serenity recovered remarkably fast and she was soon talking away again, but she was still mad at Endymion for punishing her like that. Endymion was bale to easily get her to tell him why she'd breaded the ship.

"Why did you actually sneak aboard Serenity?" he asked.

"I had a vision of you Endymion. There will be battle very soon with Diamond, and I dreamt that you would die at his gunpoint."

"So you came along to protect me?" he asked with some amusement.

"Well I couldn't very well let you go off by yourself now could I," she said punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Serenity, we'll talk more about it tomorrow, I promise I'll never leave you like that again."

She was now allowed out of the cabin so Serenity made sure to tell the generals about her dream. They took her very seriously and promised if there was a battle they would stick as close to Endymion as possible.

Serenity also took Lita's advice and asked Endymion to teach her how to fight with a sword. He was only too happy to teach her, he wanted to make sure that she could actually defend herself. He still was going to try and keep her form the fighting, if the battle ever occurred. If it did he was going to make sure that Diamond didn't best him. If he tried to shoot him at least he knew Diamond was going to try it, so he could retaliate.

"Endy?" Serenity asked one day.

"What Serenity."

"Raye told me that what I dreamed might be a fate you couldn't avoid." Serenity asked biting her lower lip. Endymion hugged her comfortingly.

"It can't be my fate Serenity. If it was why would the Goddess have bound us together if I was going to die so soon afterward."

Serenity noticed that he did have a point, but she still worried. "I don't think I can live without you anymore Endymion. I just don't have it in me, I can't go back to my former life without in it."

"You won't have to Serenity, I'm going to be with you for the rest of your life. Even if I somehow get pulled away from you, I'll find a way back."

He said it with such conviction and sureness that Serenity had to believe him, but she was still worrying deep down inside of her. Until the problem with Diamond had been resolved she would always feel as if a knife was poised over their heads. A never ending darkness threatening her happiness, and if there was anything she could do to undo it she would. She just didn't have that kind of power within her. She could feel that the day of the battle was drawing close, and Serenity prayed that it wouldn't come.


	18. Chapter 16: Battle

Hello again everyone! I so excited that I must inform you again that if you take a look at the number of reviews this story has it is extremely close to reaching…100 REVIEWS! begin jumping up and down ecstatically I can't wait! We're so close I can almost taste it. I've also been thinking a lot about the other fanfictions I'm going to write, so I've been brainstorming and I'd like to hear your opinions on it. You don't have to respond, but it might help me a little.

Idea 1: I'm most definitely going to write one where Serenity is a young witch that has been banished from her home town, and she now resides in some magical forest. And one day Endymion is going to stumble upon her and so and so forth. I'm definitely doing this one so be alert for it.

Idea 2: I'm definitely doing this one, it just has some complications I haven't worked out yet, so I'll give you a summery of it. Summary: Serena and Darien dream every night of Serenity and Endymion having wild passionate love, what they don't know is that they're actually doing it in real life! Despite their ignorance in the matter they must soon face it when Serena suddenly becomes pregnant!

Idea 3: I also want to do a gypsy fic where Serena's gypsy tribe kidnaps Endymion (the prince), and wants to use him to bargain for the freedom of some of their fellow gypsies who'd been punished for something they didn't do.

Idea 4: I want to write a fic where Serena/Serenity is a mermaid or something like that. I just don't feel that there are enough out there. The problem is I don't know weather to make it their past or present lives.

Idea 5: I also want write a vamp. Fic, but once again I don't know weather to do it in their past or present lives.

Idea 6: Serenity is engaged to a Prince Seiya that came from a well standing country. But when she gets there she is completely ignored and Serenity spends most of her time riding horses, or going to see the stable hand Endymion.

Please let me know what you think of my ideas. I don't own Sailor Moon.

**SnowAngel101:** Wow, I can't imagine working on five fanfictions at once, it sounds like murder! I'm going to wait until I'm done the two fics I'm working on now until I start any new ones. But keep faith, they all have to EVENTUALLY get done, right?

**Melis:** It's great to get another new person, I'm so glad that you like my story! Thank you for reviewing!

**Justsukiya:** Yes, we all feel bad for Serenity, me particularly for all that I've put her through in this story. But in the end it all ends happily.

**Cresentpal:** Thanks a bunch! Keeping an audience is something that I strive for, and I try to do it without torturing my readers with mind-numbing cliffhangers (I remember how much I did not like them) Of course Endymion deserves to feel bad, but he was angry and acted irrationally. He was only afraid about her safety, so we can't fault him for that.

**X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita: **Thank you for the praise new person! I'm glad that you're enjoying my fanfiction.

**Usagi Usako Chiba:** Don't worry even if Diamond did manage to hurt Endymion I would never let Endymion die. I would be terribly upset with myself if I made him die.

**ImmortalLight: **Thank you so much, expressing the right emotions is one of the hardest things in writing. If your characters express the wrong things at the wrong time it could bring about the wrong message. And sadly I can't really kill Diamond yet since he hasn't really been in the story that much. But he will die, so worry not!

**Chapter 16: Battle**

Serenity stared at the horizon of the next morning with much dread. She didn't know how she could tell, but this was the day that she'd dreamed about. It seemed like any normal day, but Serenity was alive with tension. To help relieve herself of it she asked some of the crewmembers to spare swords with her.

After about sparing with five of them Serenity was sweating. She could handle a sword pretty well now. She still couldn't beat Endymion, but she was working on that. So yes, she was a fair fighter, she only needed to be good enough to defend herself and Endymion. Of course she expected him to try to get her to not participate in battle, but she would have to come in eventually.

"Don't be so tense Princess," Jadeite said, "The battle might not even come."

"Not to mention thanks to your warning we are even more prepared than usual," Nephrite said trying to reassure her.

"Thanks for the effort guys really, but I won't relax until we're well and maybe not entirely safe, but safer from Diamond, docked in my country's harbor." Serenity said glancing uneasily at the horizon again expecting to see the ship rise up at any moment. She almost jumped five feet in the air as Endymion's arms came around her unexpectedly.

"Stop worrying so much Serenity," he said nuzzling the stop of her head. Serenity tried to do as he said but nothing seemed to relieve the tension coursing through her. That was basically how the whole day went for her. She did everything she could to occupy herself, but she was only half paying attention to what she was doing. She was always looking at that horizon though.

"Enough is enough Serenity," Endymion said at some time in the afternoon. He dragged her away from the window of the cabin she'd been staring out of and sat her onto his lap. He planted his back firmly at the window making sure she couldn't get to it.

"Endymion, that's not funny!" she said squirming to get another look out of the window. She felt silly when he didn't even seem to notice her feeble escape attempts.

"Calm down Serenity," he said making himself more comfortable. He tangled his hand in the hair at the back on her head and brought her head to rest against his chest. Serenity could feel the steady, heavy rise and fall of his chest beneath her like she did every night. Her rapid breathing immediately calmed and slowed to match his. "Calm down Serenity," he repeated.

Serenity felt her eyes drift shut and she leaned more fully against Endymion. The gentle rocking motion of the boat and his presence seemed to melt her into a deep contented sleep that she desperately needed after such a stressful day.

Serenity woke alone and there was a great commotion above her head and outside the cabin. She looked out the window and what she saw made her blood turn to ice. She saw the ship from her dreams, with black sails and a stench of evil. It was closing in on them and would soon be beside them, she realized that Endymion wasn't running either.

_Of course the man would be stupid enough to stand and fight_, she thought jumping out of bed. She rushed over and pushed open the door to come face to face with Nephrite.

"Go back in the cabin Serenity," he said, he looked primed and ready for battle.

Serenity gave him a unladylike scowl.

"Do you really think that you should be wasting your time protecting me, when it's Endymion's life that is in danger?" Serenity retorted.  
"I was given orders Serenity and I'm not going to break them," he said sternly. Serenity didn't know how long she stood there and argued with him, but she was frantic to get to Endymion. Out of nowhere she felt Nephrite go rigid and then tackled her to the ground right before there was a resounding crash that rang in Serenity's ears. There were other explosions around them all going off at once; Serenity shoved her fist in her mouth the keep from screaming.

She wasn't sure how long they fired back and forth at each other, but Nephrite didn't budge shielding her body with his own. It felt like a life time later that the explosions stopped, she couldn't tell if they'd been hit or if they had hit their enemy.

Nephrite slowly eased himself off of her looking around cautiously. Serenity heard the clash of metal and the screams of battle and pain from above. She knew that the battle had begun. She looked at Nephrite and knew he heard it too and he was the kind of guy who would always be in fight. She could tell he would rather be up there protecting Endymion like she said, so Serenity tried again.

"We can both go up there Nephrite, you can keep close t and protect me, and we can watch Endymion at the same time." she said standing up. Nephrite muttered a few curses under his breath but motioned for her to follow him, Serenity had attached a sword to her hip already in preparation for the battle.

They crept slowly up the stairs that led to the deck and the noises that Serenity had heard grew louder with every step. She felt adrenaline rush through her veins and she had to resist from dashing up the stairs before Nephrite. Nephrite stepped onto the deck in front of her and it gave her enough time to step up behind him, but he was already lifting his arms as an enemy approached him.

Serenity saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eyes and she spun around whipping out her sword to deflect the blow aimed at her. The metal of her sword rang as it clashed with her adversary's. Her challenger stank of evil like Diamond did, but she was sure he was just another crewmember. Serenity was thankful that she as wearing men's clothing again and had stuffed her hair under a hat, the man she was fighting didn't seem to notice that she was a girl.

Her attacker moved first dragging his sword away from hers and stepping forward on the advance. Serenity took a step back raising her sword to meet his again, but began on the offensive taking large steps forward. She accompanied her steps with fast, swift movements of her sword like Endymion had taught her. Her opponent wasn't prepared for such a quick offensive thinking that he had had the upper hand.

Adrenaline coursed through her bringing her an energy she hadn't known that she had possessed. All to soon she saw an opening in her opponent's play and acting on her adrenaline rush she plunged her blade into his stomach.

Looking up in triumph Serenity's eyes met the ones of her now dead opponent. For a moment Serenity just stood there frozen in horror watching as her opponent's eyes as they rolled to the back of his head. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and there was a disgusting squelching noise as his body slide off of her sword. As she stared down at the blood on her sword she was sure that she was going to be sick, her stomach jolted in protest.

A scream erupted from her out of nowhere, it climb up her throat and burst form her mouth echoing into the air around her. She almost dropped her sword from her now numb fingers, but her finger seemed locked around it somehow. A strong arm encircled her waist, but Serenity couldn't stop screaming as she looked upon the man she'd just killed.

"Serenity calm down!" she heard Nephrite roared in her ear. The sound of pain, death, and battle around them reminded Serenity of where they were and her screams quickly turned into soft hiccupping sobs.

"I-I k-killed him," Serenity gasped trying to take deep breaths. Nephrite however didn't have time to say any comforting words because two or three more enemies were on them already mercilessly. Serenity raised her bloody blade in defense automatically her brain was running on autopilot now, she could feel the change happening within her.. She couldn't believe that any one this was happening all around her, that she'd just killed a man as easy as swatting a fly.

She let her mind drown in the numbness and the pain pushing everything to the farthest corners of her mind. Fear and adrenaline were rushing through her body again, and Serenity latched onto it like a lifeline. Her sword easily parried her attacker's offensive. Serenity however easily side stepped their attack then spun around and she felt her blade cut through the skin of their neck. Serenity immediately turned away looking for another adversary. The only thing that was keeping her from collapsing was the need to fight, as long as she didn't let her mind linger on who she killed she could keep going. So she had to keeping fighting.

She found her opponent this time and he swung around the block her attack. Serenity immediately went on the offensive and began making him dance to dodge her attacks left and right. Some spare piece of rope on the ground made her fault in her attack and she felt metal skim her side cutting deep. Not even noticing her wound because of the adrenaline she allowed to take control of her mind, she realized he was open. She brought down her sword on the arm holding his shoulder and heard his scream of pain. Tossing her sword into her other hand she plunged it down into his chest, then stood to find someone else.

Serenity wasn't sure how many people she faced or how many she cut down. Her mind was numb and wasn't really seeing or hearing anything around her at all. She knew that if she began to feel something that she would collapse onto the deck and she wouldn't stop screaming. She didn't know where Nephrite was, she didn't look around for any one else of Endymion's crew, there was only the battle and the need to fight, or collapse. Serenity was aware in some dim part of her mind that she was wounded and several places and they were dripping blood, but she paided her injuries no heed..

Serenity plowed through her opponents with ease, and as she plunged her sword into another one she saw another flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. She raised her blade in defense and she met a pair of familiar red eyes. She was facing Rubeus of Braeden, one of Diamond's right hand men. Somewhere in her mind Serenity was aware of this, but in her numb mind he was just another opponent that she would have to cut down to save her own life.

"What's in your head boy?" he sneered, "I've watched you cut through my men like you were swatting flies, let us see how well you fair with me,"

Serenity was only dimly aware of what he was saying only the battle was on her mind. Rubeus's blows and attacks were more fierce and practiced than the other men she'd been fighting. This only cause more adrenaline to flood her body and she attacked relentlessly. She nicked him a few times and he nicked her as well, it was an ongoing battle that neither of them was willing to finish. She could feel his surprise at ther skill, but he was still unwilling to give the battle his all yet.

Serenity called him on that unspoken bluff, and sent forth a series of attacks at such a speed he had a very difficult time blocking them. Serenity sword vibrated against his as she their faces were only inches apart for a moment. She spun away and sliced at him feeling her sword hit the skin of his thigh. He cursed, but defended immediately against Serenity's attacks.

"I see you mean business boy, and I'm willing to give it to you," he said. He burst into a complicated series of attacks much like Serenity had, but she was able to block them all. To avoid the tip of his bald she spun away, but felt the bald take her hat with it. For a moment their battle fell silent as Serenity turned around again as her waves of golden hair fell about her in all of it's beauty. Serenity didn't notice, but Rubeus's mouth was agap, realizing that he'd been fighting a women, and not just a women a Princess.

"P-Princess Serenity?" he gasped, Serenity didn't even respond to the name and attacked again knocking Rubeus out of his trance. He stepped away out of her reach an evil smile of his face, "I'm sorry to cut this short Princess, but there is someone else who would like to know of your appearance in this battle," he said running off into the battle.

In Serenity's state of mind she didn't chase after him, but turned to meet another opponent. She became dimly aware that as she fought on there were less and less people to fight, that meant that they were winning. She also began to notice that her sword began to feel heavy in her arms, and her muscles ached and protested, but she didn't allow herself to stop, and she fought on.

She was finishing off another opponent when she felt a vague feeling of dread in her mind. Still sensible enough to listen to it she turned in the direction it pulled her and everything came slamming back into her in one instant. She saw Endymion and Diamond battling before just like in her dream, and just like in her dream a few second later she saw Diamond lift a pistol and point it at Endymion, a dark glee in his eyes. She began running toward the pair as fast as she could, but somewhere in her mind she knew that she wasn't gong to make it in time.

As she got closer she saw Diamond's finger pull on the trigger and heard the loud bang that sounded at the bullet shot out of the barrel into Endymion. She saw him jerk, but she couldn't tell where Endymion had been hit, but he went down.

Diamond raised his sword ready to stab it into Endymion like he'd always dreamed of, but as he brought his sword down another blade parried his causing the metal to ring. He looked and saw Serenity standing there. Her long golden hair fell about her in disarray, a fine rage boiling in her blue eyes. She looked like some battle Princess ready to take him down next. His mouth curved into an evil smile Rubeus had already informed her of her presence.

"Long time no see Princess," he said. Serenity hadn't hear him, all that she saw was this man shooting her one true love, then had been ready to end his life. Red streaked across her vision as she felt rage surge through her with such a force she hadn't known she possessed. She attacked furiously and could feel his immediate surprise as he rose his sword to defend himself. Serenity attacked with a single minded purpose, to kill Diamond who dare threaten her love's life.

She stepped forward driving him back relentlessly, then saw her opening, she swung around and felt her blade stab into his side. She pushed it deeper for emphasis, but had to dodge his next attack. She felt his gaze harden and then she was frantically dodging his attacks. She was holding up against him very well, until her natural clumsiness kicked in at the worst time.

She fell onto her butt on the deck and she felt Diamond swoop down toward her. She felt his hand on her chest and suddenly something was burning from his palm into her skin. She felt the dark energy invading her body, marking itself upon her; she smelled the incredible stench of evil.

Then came the pain, the pain so intense she let out a scream that seemed to pierce every battle around her. It burned and her other marks burned as well in rejection of the dark energy invading her body Serenity felt her hands clawing at where he'd touched her trying to get whatever it was off. She screamed and screamed, and then blackness.


	19. Chapter 17: Disappearance

Hello again! I know that some of you are ready to chop my head off for leaving you at such a cliffhanger in the last chapter. But please remind yourselves that the author doesn't needed her head to finish up the story. I feel to grateful to all of you, and I'm glad got this chapter posted today, so enjoy it!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**KawaiiUsako:** Sorry, no huge fight between Diamond and Endymion yet, but there will be one, more stuff just has to happen before it dose.

**Sarah:** It is sad that Endymion ignores Serenity, in his defense he wasn't really ignoring her he was punishing her. And we all know that Endymion would never intentionally hurt Serenity.

**Girl of Darkness:** I hope that you're not dreading this chapter as well, because I know you're probably a little upset at me for dropping a cliffy at the end of the last chapter. But I'm here to relive the suspense so enjoy the chapter!

**Silver Moon Goddess1:** I'm sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger, but if you've noticed I haven't really dropped and cliffhanger throughout the entire fanfiction, I had to drop one…or two sooner or later.

**Cresentpal:** Lol, I'm glad that you liked the action seen, this is actually one of my first action scene that I've written. I'm glad I'm doing good on it so far, there is to be more action in the later chapters.

**PixiePam:** I'm glad you're back! Thanks for the suggestions, when I wrote some of my ideas down the ones that were my top priority meant that those are the stories that I can envision the most at the moment. Eventually all of my ideas will be turned into fanfictions I'm just deciding what order to do them in, because for some I just don't have a lot of ideas for right now, but they will all come so look out for them. And you don't have to like all of my ideas you can't like every fanfiction idea in the world.

**Alexandria18:** Well, I wouldn't want to lose such a faithful reviewer and have you die from the suspense, so here is the next chapter. I must apologize ahead of time, you might be bumping into a couple more cliffies.

**Justsukiya:** Don't fear for all of your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters! Thanks for your suggestions, they really did help. I will eventually turn all of my ideas into fanfictions I'm just working on which one to do first. I didn't really want to use Seiya in Idea 6, but I didn't want to use Diamond either because I didn't want to be down sizing Diamond every chance I get. But maybe I will use someone else beside Seiya I just have to figure out who.

**AlesaxOo:** I know, I know, my cliffy was very mean, but I had to drop one sooner or later, but all questions will be answered soon so fear not!

**Chapter 17: Disappearance**

Endymion let out a groan his entire body was sore, like it always was after a long battle. He tried to stretch, but a fiery pain shot across his shoulder. He cursed and looked at his right should to see it had been bandaged, but he could see blood seeping through it. He thought back to events of yesterday's battle sorting them through his head. Diamond!

He jerked to sitting position on instinct, but the pain that encompassed his shoulder had him collapsing back onto the pillows cursing again and clutching his shoulder, gritting his teeth until the pain passed. He sighed and eased his hand away from his shoulder knowing that Zoicite would berate him for moving around so much.

He remembered now, he'd led his crew into battle after they'd ceased firing the guns. He'd fought and took down any man in his path, but as the battle was coming to a close, with them winning, Diamond has approached him. He remembered how the rage built up inside of his chest every time he saw Diamond. How the faces of the dead people of his country, his parents, and loved ones flashed before his face and sent him into a battle rage so fierce he wouldn't stop until he'd taken Diamond's head. He'd fought Diamond and had been gaining ground on him easily, too easily, he'd remembered what Serenity told him about her dream. But he'd thought about it too late and Diamond had already been pulling out the gun. As he saw the barrel point at his chest Endymion had jerked himself to the side knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet in time. He remembered feeling the bullet embed itself into him, but not in his heart but his shoulder!

After that his memories were scattered and now he was here. Endymion sighed, Serenity's dream had been right on the mark, but this time he hadn't died. Where was Serenity anyway? He couldn't imagine her not buy his side when he was injured as he was.

He then noticed the slight weight on the bed beside him and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. He turned and saw Serenity lying next to him, he smiled as he gazed lovingly at her face, but he frowned as he saw her expression, it was of pain, something was wrong.

He glanced down and went completely still, not wanting to miss a thing. She was still wearing the men's clothes that she'd worn yesterday, but he saw remnants of blood. Through the white shirt he could see patches of bandages that Zoicite must've done, some looked like shallow stab wounds. _That means that she was in the battle,_ he thought with a groan. Thankfully none of them looked life threatening, but when she woke up he was going to give her a lecture that would make her ears bleed.

He was about to try to get up, but he stopped as he saw something that he'd almost missed. He pulled the collar of her shirt aside and peered closer at it. His eyes widened, not quite believing what he saw.

There was a strange symbol on the slope of Serenity's breast, he couldn't tell what the symbol was, but it looked evil and twisted. The symbol seemed to have a dark glow around it and it even felt evil from a distance, and to his dismay it seemed to be embebed into her skin.. He reached forward and touched it gently but hissed and jerked his hand back. He looked down at his fingers and they were bright red as if they'd been burned badly.

"Zoicite!" he yelled. Endymion turned Serenity's head to one side looking for the his mark behind her ear. With a sigh of relief he saw it was still there, but it was giving off a soft glow as if in protest. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against it feeling it pulse against his lips in acceptance. It was as if he was suddenly plunged into Serenity's body. He could see the dark energy pushing its way through her body while the light pure energy from the marks he'd put on her tried to keep the dark energy at bay.

He pulled away looking down at the mark in alarm. How had Serenity gotten it? It was evil and needed to be taken off right away. He looked up as he saw Zoicite and the other Generals walk into the room. When Zoicite saw the blood on Endymion's bandage he walked over with a sigh.

"I knew you move around and mess it up," Zoicite said unwrapping the bandage on Endymion's shoulder. Endymion tried to shrug him off but Zoicite didn't go away.

"How did she get that mark on her chest?" Endymion demanded, someone must've seen what happened.

"We don't know, it's some kind of sorcerer's mark, Diamond put it there," Malachite bending over to get another look at the mark.

"What happened after I was shot?" Endymion asked dreading the answer.

"Diamond was about to kill you while you were down," Jadeite said.

"Serenity was the one who stepped above you and engaged Diamond in combat. She was doing pretty well even stabbed Diamond once, but then she fell. We saw him grab her, and then she started screaming. We were running towards her, but Diamond got up and left almost immediately." Nephrite.

"She entered the battle before than though." Endymion said knowing it was true, he saw Nephrite shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, she did Prince, I couldn't keep track of her in the battle. I'm sorry I was lax in my duties as her protector." Nephrite said bowing his head.

"It's alright Nephrite," he said turning back to Serenity.

"Most of the crew saw her at one point or another, even I did. She was cutting down her opponents like mad. No one could stand in her way, I even saw her up against Rubeus at one point, I don't know how that went though." Jadeite said. Endymion silently beamed with pride but, was more than a little worried about that mark, something wasn't right about it.

"Has she woken up yet?" Endymion asked.

"No, she hasn't. After Diamond left she was just lying there screaming, we didn't know what was wrong." Zoicite said.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait for her to get up. Tell me how we came out of the battle how many dead, injured, damages to the ship." Endymion said settling himself on the bed knowing that Zoicite wouldn't let him get up.

The generals proceed to fill him in on everything that he wanted to know. They'd come out of the battle pretty well, most of the dead were from Diamond's crew. Their ship didn't have many damages, but they were sure Diamond's had come out pretty unscathed too. The injured had all been taken care of by Zoicite and they would soon be ready to set off for Jericho again.

Their conversation was just coming to a close when Endymion heard a moan behind him. He saw Serenity had begun thrashing violently on the bed, her skin was flushed a bright red like it'd been when she had been sick.

"Serenity," he said shaking her shoulders trying to wake up. Serenity just cried out and began convulsing violently on the bed.

"Is she acting up again?" Malachite said coming over to help hold Serenity down. The other generals took her arm or a leg trying to keep her from moving around. She shook in their hold twisting and turning trying to get away from them, she cried out many times like she was having a bad dream.

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked

"The last coupled times she did this she ended up hurting herself. That's why we were a little afraid of putting her with you, she might've hurt you in one of these fits. She never wakes up from them either," Jadeite said trying to hold onto her.

Endymion didn't like seeing his generals hold her down like that, the mark on her chest glowed a little darker as she cried out again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she moaned as if in pain.

"Let her go, she won't hurt me," Endymion said. The generals looked at one another then did as Endymion said and let her go. Endymion immediately brought her into his arms as she fought, kicked, and struggled.

"Serenity wake up," he whispered in her ear, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his mark again, and felt it pulse against his lips. Serenity's eyes immediately flew open, but she didn't stop struggling. When she realized that it was Endymion who was holding her she turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Endy!" she sobbed into his neck, "I killed them, I killed so many of them. Their eyes they wouldn't stop staring at me, they were dead, they were dead," she babbled to him.

"It's okay Serenity," he soothed rubbing her back comfortingly. The first time anyone killed someone it was always a shock, for Serenity is was more than a normal person. She was extremely kind and caring; he couldn't imagine her taking a life.

He was patient and attentive letting her babble on and on while he spoke soothingly to her and gently rubbed her back. She began to slowly calm down, until only tears rolled down her face, and she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I dreamt of **him** Endy. H-He said he was going to take me away. A-And the mark burned, there was only pain Endy, pain." she sobbed as Endymion rocked her gently back and forth. He knew exactly to whom she was referring, his arms tightened around her.

"It's alright Serenity. He can't reach you here, you're safe," he said stroking the back of her neck helping her settled down. When she finally stopped crying she just hide her face in Endymion's neck not wanting to see anyone else at the moment. Her body was still shaking in his arms, the trembling never really stopping.

"I'll call you if we need anything," Endymion said. The generals nodded then left quietly, they knew Serenity was unstable at the moment, and she needed Endymion more than anything else.

"Endymion your shoulder," Serenity cried in dismay seeing the bandage. Her trembling hands immediately fluttered up to hover around it wondering if she could do anything.

"It's alright Serenity, the bullet barley hit me," he said comfortingly. Serenity pulled away putting her hands to her mouth. She looked so pail and frightened Endymion wanted to shelter her in his arms forever, so that nothing could touch her again.

"I remember seeing him shot you," she started even her voice trembling. "I-I was so angry, I remember feeling such a rage. When I fought him I wanted to kill him like the others. But then he touched me and there was only pain, a-a terrible burning."

Her voice was shaking so violently like her body, Endymion pulled her into his arms again, and immersed them in the comforter on the bed. She was still trembling, hiding her head in her hands.

"I'm afraid Endymion, what if he really dose take me from you." she asked quietly her voice still shaking.

"He won't take you away from me Serenity. If he somehow managed to do it I would sail, travel to the ends of the earth to get you back. He will never take you from me," Endymion said fiercely. Serenity only tried to burrow herself closer to his body, hers still trembling from whatever she'd dreamed about.

When the generals returned Zoicite declared them both bedridden, or that they weren't allowed to get out of bed at all. Serenity still didn't talk to the generals she seemed terribly skittish for some odd reason. She held still for Zoicite's inspection, but right after she was done she curled up next to Endymion again.

Zoicite didn't know why she was so skittish or why her body kept trembling as it did. She seemed to only feel safe with Endymion at the moment, so the generals would make sure they didn't have that many visitors. Serenity's body seemed terribly weak, so Zoicite wasn't sure if she could get out of bed if she tried.

When Eric brought them their lunch Serenity did try to eat the soup in front of her, but her hand was shaking so badly she barley got anywhere. Endymion gave her a smile then made her recline back on the pillows as he fed her instead. Serenity blushed a little at this, but at least it made her face a little less pail.

The day went by without much happening, but the Malachite did come back in to tell them that they re-set sail for Jericho, so they were on course again. Endymion wrapped an arm around Serenity's waist to hold her to him, Serenity seemed comforted by his proximity. She fell asleep with him, her body was still trembling, but she seemed better than she had been the entire day.

The next morning however Serenity seemed only worse than the day before. Her trembling had worsened so she was shaking all the time, she could barley even swallow the food Endymion fed her.

"Did happened last night Sere? Did you have a bad dream again?" he asked.

"H-he came to me in my dreams again. I-it's the mark Endymion," she said tugging down the gown she'd changed into so Endymion could see the mark. "I can feel it pulling me farther and farther away, soon there won't be anything left. It's his plan Endymion, I don't know how long I will be here," she said latching onto his again finding his lips a little desperately. In her kiss Endymion could feel her fear and her worry, Endymion responded to her kiss tenfold. Through his kiss he gave her comfort and love, there was a feeling of protection as his arms encircled her.

When the kiss ended she lay against his chest clutching his shirt in her tiny hands, "He will not take you from me." Endymion repeated. Serenity only buried her face in his shirt and clutched him to her

Later that night Serenity had managed to get her dinner down, but she had gotten paler and Endymion was very worried. The full moon was shining through the window and Endymion see the glowing golden energy pulsing from the mark behind her ear. He could see the faint glow through the folds of her skirt form the one on her thigh as well. They seemed to be glowing more than usual, but it seemed like a bad thing at the moment, as if they were frantically glowing in warning.

Serenity looked up at him horror blooming in her eyes. Endymion was about to ask her what was wrong, but what happened next made his breath catch in his throat. Serenity began literally disappearing in front of him, her form growing fainter and fainter with each passing moment.

"Serenity!" he called out trying to grab onto her disappearing form. For a moment he could still feel her, but his hand suddenly passed through her. He looked up to see tears in her eyes, she reached out to him as well, but she couldn't touch him.

"No, Serenity don't leave me." he almost sobbed trying to grab onto her.

"I'll hold you to me Endy, until you find me. Find me Endy," she said pressing a hand against both of his marks, and with that her form faded away. Endymion sat there staring at the spot Serenity had been sitting not able to believe his eyes. When it finally settled in tears coursed down his face as he roared and raged his anguish to the skies waking everyone on the ship.


	20. Chapter 18: The Devil's Lair

Um hi! I know that some of you are ready to kill me at the moment, so all I ask is that you refrain from doing so I can actually finish the story. And if I happen to end up dead then this story would never be finished, so thank you for refraining from killing me. Enjoy!

Oh, and if any of you are going to Oakton let me say I'm extremely jealous. I would be going this year, but sadly my mom has banned me from going because I upset her earlier in the year. (sadness)

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Alexandria18:** No, I'm sincerely not trying to kill you, and I am very fond of my head thank you very much. But since I love receiving your reviews please don't die, at least read the chapter so the suspense is no longer preying on your mind.

**Cresentpal:** Yes, I knew that my cliffy would start some pandemonium, but never fear the next chapter is here!

**Girl of Darkness:** Yes, all questions will be answered, I give an explanation about the marks in this chapter. Just remember everything turns out happy in the end.

**PixiePam:** I'm very opened minded and I love getting other people's opinions, I've met some fanfiction authors who are completely shut off to anything slightly negative to their story. Thanks for the compliments I love them!

**Silver Moon Goddess1:** I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, but I had to do it at some point. The good news is I don't have any planned cliffhangers for the rest of this story so there shouldn't be any more…unless they accidentally pop up out of no where.

**SnowAngel101:** THANKS A LOT! That means alot to me, it actually enver crossed my mind that my writing would improve while I was wrting my story. Thank you sooo much, it make me very happy to know that I'm improving.

**Justsuiya: **Tahnks a bunch, i know exactly what you mean. Serenity's two makrs were behind her right ear, and on the indsie of her right thigh. Thanks sooo much for revewing.

**Chapter 18: The Devil's Lair**

Serenity moaned as she woke up, her body felt strange not like her own. She could still feel the pulsing black energy from the mark Diamond had left on her, and her two crescent moon marks burned slightly in protest.

She could tell immediately that she wasn't aboard Endymion's beloved ship anymore. The room wasn't gently rocking back and forth like it usually did, and the room was cold. The feeling of evil around her was so intent that she knew that her disappearing had not been a dream. All day she'd felt that evil mark on her skin tugging her away to some other place. Slowly pulling from Endymion and last night it had simply taken her body to where ever she was now.

Serenity sat up looking around her seeing she was in some kind of bedroom; everything was black. Serenity shivered at the evil in the air and when she looked down she saw someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing dress where the sleeves didn't even cover her shoulders but fell around her upper arms. The bust was glittering with jewels that formed a small line that traveled down the dress. There were two large wholes in the dress that she knew had been purposely put there. The wholes were on both side of the dress revealing half of her ribs and went all the way down to her hips. The rest of the dress was white, but Serenity looked at the neck line uncomfortably. It was so low you could plainly see the mark Diamond had left on her, and the back plunged dangerously low as well. Serenity decided almost immediately she hated the dress, the dress was elegant, but it made her feel like she was a doxy getting ready to entertain a customer. She wanted to take it off and find something else, but she wasn't sure if there was anything else and at the moment the door to the room opened.

"I see that you are awake Serenity," spoke a voice that Serenity had never wanted to hear again. Not really wanting to she looked over by the door to see that Diamond was standing there looking immaculate as ever.

"Where have you taken me Diamond?" Serenity asked trying to not let her voice tremble. Like it or not she was scared of being alone with him, Endymion wasn't here to protect her this time, and as always the stench of evil assaulted her.

"You are at my palace Serenity, just like you were suppose to be. Now if you come along with me we can get down to business." he said gesturing for her to get up and follow him.

"I will go no where with you Diamond," she hissed at him.

"You will either come with me by yourself or I will force you Serenity," he spoke casually. Serenity thought about it for a moment then determined that she was going to end up going with him either way. She hopped off the bed and followed him into the hallway careful to keep some distance between them.

The castle was a creepy as the room she'd been in, it seemed almost everything was a dark color. She didn't see any other people around except for a few guards which made her skitter away nervously.

Diamond soon led her into another room where the feeling of evil escalated sharply. Serenity backed away from the room nervously, but two guards who had been following them shoved her into the room. She stumbled in trying to put some distance between her and the guards, but as the doors shut behind her she wished she hadn't.

The walls of the room were draped in either red or black velvet, some had pictures depicted on them. The pictures were of blood and death or many people in crude sexual positions. Serenity shuddered this room was evil, or where evil was performed and she sorrowly wished she wasn't in it.

There was a stone tablet in the center of the room draped in red silk, and Serenity could see chains and shackles attacked to it. On one of the far walls there was a small alter, but the splatters of blood on it told Serenity that she didn't want to know what that alter was used for.

She saw Diamond pull on a robe of black silk and stood by the stone table, "Serenity come here," he said.

Serenity with horror realized he was talking about the table, she turned to run out of the room, but the two guard at the door catch her and lifted her off her feet. Serenity kicked, screamed, and clawed, but nothing could get them to put her down. Serenity soon found herself being stretched out upon the stone table with the guards securing her wrists and her ankles. They tightened the chains so she was unable to move, and spread eagle on the table.

Serenity shut her eyes not wanting to see their gloating faces above her. She heard the guards move away and Diamond's evil laugh bounced of the walls.

"And here you are Serenity at my mercy," he said staring down at her triumph in his eyes. His hand reached for her an gently traced a pattern on her cheek, Serenity flinched away from his touch.

"What are you going to do to me?" Serenity asked greatly fearing the answer.

"I'm going to make you mine, in every way possible," Diamond said.

"What exactly dose that mean? It has something to so with the horrendous mark you left on me doesn't it?"

"Ah, yes the mark," he said tracing it loving with his finger. He walked over to the alter, next to it was a cage of doves. Diamond ruthlessly grabbed a dove from the cage and picked up a knife. Serenity shut her eyes and turned away as he slit the doves throat easily. He tossed the carcass away after he'd drained all the blood into a wooden bowl on the alter.

He immersed his hand in the blood a gleeful look crossing his face. His spoke in a low and ugly language that sent shivers up her spine and the sense if evil in the room was bombarding all of her senses, everything in her telling her to get out, to run.

He turned back to her and began walking back to the table, blood dripping off of his hands. He stood beside the table grinning down at her.

"The marks my dear Serenity bind you to me. The more and more I put on you, the more subtle you become to my will. You will soon obey me in all things, and you will be mine until the day we die. The first mark brought you to me and the others will win me your absolute obedience."

"It will never work," Serenity said trying to sound strong, but even she doubted herself in her mind.

"Of course it will, I've seen it done. My father used the exact same marks on Endymion's mother when he brought her back here," he said evilly.

"You're lying Endymion told me he saw both of his parents die," Serenity denied it immediately, it couldn't be true.

"It is not so hard Serenity to create an illusion, what Endymion saw that day was an illusion of his mother's dead body. My father killed Endymion's father then took his mother for his own. When she wouldn't cooperate he created this spell and recorded it in his book. So you see Serenity it will work," he said laughing.

_Poor Endymion, he'll be devastated_, Serenity thought. Serenity knew that what Diamond now said was true, but she would fight him with her very last breath. Endymion had marked her before him with the Goddess's mark, and that had to count for something. She would hold out until Endymion came to get her.

"So Serenity we'll start you off easy, if you don't fight it I imagine the dark energy will enter your body rather easily, so be a good girl and don't resist," he sneered down at her. Serenity spit in his face, and his expression turned thunderous. Without any warning he spoke several lines of that dark evil language his voice rising in a crescendo at the end.

His two hands grabbed her clamping down hard at the same time, his left and on her bare skin on her ribs, and his right hand on her right hip. Serenity screamed loud and long as she felt the dark energy rise up inside of Diamond then dive into her body through his hands. It burned like nothing she'd ever felt before, she was burning a relentless fire and there was no escape.

He pulled his hands away smiling down evilly at her hearing her screams echo off of the walls with a kind of satisfaction on his face. Serenity glance down through her tears and saw that indeed two more marks were glowing red into her skin their dark energy spreading out to posses her body. Before Serenity even had a chance to recover Diamond's hands grasped her arms, and the dark every was escalating into her body all over again.

She struggled in her bonds trying to desperately to get away. It burned and burned until Serenity was sure she would die. The dark energy was too much, the pain was too much, and it all wouldn't stop. Her skin had been branded by the most evil symbols and they tainted her with their evil.

The she felt Diamond at her feet and felt his hands on her skin as he unshackled her ankles. His hands no longer transferred the dark energy into her, but she felt frozen in a bucket of icy terror as he spread her legs even wider. With an evil smile an his face he rucked up the skirt of her dress and opened her to him.

"No!" Serenity shrieked trying desperately to close her legs. Annoyed by her struggling he leaned forward and slapped her. Serenity saw stars for a moment and that was all the time Diamond needed as he secured her legs even wider.

"You will not deny me now Serenity, I will take what is rightfully mine," he said freeing himself from his trousers. Serenity struggled, but being chained as she was she could barley move at all. Tears poured down her face as he felt him tilt her hips so he could enter her, and she felt him begin to move forward.

All of a sudden a golden glow erupted all around her and Diamond was thrown half way across the room. Serenity felt the chains holding her snap, broken, and she sat up weakly. She could barley move, she saw Diamond get up a furious look on his face.

"What magic is this?" he cried out starting to Serenity again.

"You cannot take me Diamond, I am already bound." Serenity panted trying to catch her breath.

"Bound, there is no possible way that could be," he snarled.

"Think again Diamond, Endymion and I have been engaged by the Moon Goddess Selene herself. He has marked me twice, and our souls are bound." Serenity said glaring up at him with hate in her eyes. Diamond let out a few choice curses, but he looked up at Serenity with an even scarier look on his face.

"It dose not matter Serenity, I will break those bonds if it's the last thing I do, you will be mine totally and completely. Guards take her away." he said turning back to the alter in a fit of rage.

Serenity felt herself being grasped by the to guards again and she was carried form the room. Her world was hazy and nothing seemed to focus in. The dark energy moving through her body was relentless, and the two marks Endymion had made on her let out a soft white energy to battle the darkness. The energy battle going on inside of her body was a little more than she could take, and she was unconscious before the guards reached her room.

Endymion couldn't eat, and he couldn't sleep, he put everything to action immediately. He was almost crazy with grief unwilling to believe he'd allowed Diamond to snatch Serenity from him so easily. The Generals eventually had to drug him so he wouldn't make himself ill. He got one full day of sleep and when he woke up he was anything but calm, but he was actually thinking now.

"This is where it starts, send messages to all of our ships and tell them to head for our station near Braeden. This war begins now." he said firmly to all of the Generals.

"Are you sure Endymion?" Malachite asked.

"Yes, when we storm that castle to bring back Serenity we begin this war with the upper hand. We must make the necessary preparations as fast as we can."

They'd been preparing for war for a long time, all the treasure they'd found as pirates helped finance them. The plan was to call all of their other ships from their raiding and have them return to the caves and arm themselves for battle.

The Generals went and did as they were told, knowing that there was nothing to stop Endymion, and many of them had been eager to fight. Everyone had lost something or someone when Diamond's father had conquered their country, and still held some of their people prisoner there now.

Endymion returned to his cabin and paced unable to even think about sleeping. He raged, he cried, and he damned himself in anyway possible.

_I'll be damned if Diamond takes someone else away from me_, Endymion thought fiercely. He stared out the window at the moon Serenity had spent so much time staring at. After he got her and made sure that she was safe he would have to send her back to Jericho, it was the only way that she would be safe until this war was over. He didn't know how long it would take, but he would come for her once it was finally over.

_Just hang on Serenity, I would never leave you with him for long, and I don't intend to. I will get you back even if I must give up my own life to get you._

_Serenity!_

Far away Serenity jerked up in the bed she was lying in. She'd thought she'd heard Endymion calling out to her in her head. She could hear such sorrow and anguish in his voice that she began to cry as well. She would wait for him, but she was unsure if she could endure Diamond's evil ritual for much longer. She was worried once Endymion came there might not be anything left of her. Even now with only five marks upon her she struggled to keep form drowning under the dark energy inside of her. It would be so easy to just give up and give into it, but Serenity would fight, as she knew that Endymion would fight to get to her.


	21. Chapter 19: Markings

Hello! WE'VE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how happy I am at this moment, thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I would not be here if it wasn't for you guys reviewing my story I love you all! Ok, now that I'm done spazing out about that I hope you guys like chapter 19 enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Justsukiya:** Yes, Diamond's place is creepy, I got shivers writing it myself. Well, the dove was meant to be a sacrifice, so now you see why I didn't want to use Diamond in Idea 6. It might be going a little bit over board, I don't like Diamond, but I don't want to trample over him all the time.

**Sailor Saturn2:** Thanks for catching up with my story, I'm glad that you liked it

**Alexandria18:** Thank you for leaving my head intact, and thanks for saying my writing has gotten better, It's one of the highest compliments you can give me

**Cresentpal:** Never fear my break from writing will be no more than three or four days long. I can't stand to not write for that long, I just have to use that time to figure out which fanfiction idea I'm going to do first. Don't worry Serenity will make it, and she and Endymion end up happy in the end

**KawaiiUsako:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for the review I'm going to remember you, so I hope you'll review my other stories once they get posted.

**Silver Moon Goddess1:** Thanks for the compliments it mean a lot to me!

**PixiePam:** Thanks a lot, I know things were going to seemed a little more interesting at this point because I wanted to label this as the climax of my story. And if the climax of my story wasn't little bit more interesting than the rest of the story then I would have a problem, lol.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain:** Thanks sooooooooooooooo much for the review! I know we all feel sorry for Endy, but there is happiness in the end!

**Girl of Darkness:** Don't worry as written 'Serenity will fight until the end', and we all know that no obstacle could possibly separate Serenity and Endymion for long.

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** Don't worry about it, we all run into internet problems at some point. And yes actually Selene dose appear again, but why would I deprive Endymion the pleasure of destroying Diamond, hehehe, lol.

**Chapter 19: Markings **

Serenity awoke frantically feeling someone pull and tug on her dress. She heard the sound of ripping fabric and she shot up to a sitting position. She saw Diamond standing at the foot of her bed her ripped dress in his hands. Serenity screamed and immediately curled into a ball trying to cover herself.

Her wrists and ankles were suddenly spread and pinned by an invisible force. She didn't know what held them, but they wouldn't budge, and she was now open to Diamond's gaze.

"I may not be able to have you Serenity, but I will look my fill. Once I break those bonds you will be mine, but until then…" he trailed off his hungry gaze roaming over her naked body. Serenity closed her eyes her face going red with shame, his eyes seemed to eat her up and it made her feel dirty and tainted.

When she opened her eyes again she saw that he was toying with himself right in front of her. Serenity shut her eyes and turned her head away in disgust. How could someone be so evil? Serenity felt tears prickle in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She just had to lie here and endure his horrible treatment until he was done. She sent up a prayer of thanks to Selene, she had been afraid her marks might've faded away after being in contact with such evil energy. But Serenity could feel them letting out a comforting, pulsing energy. Letting her know that she was still Endymion's and the marks continued to protect her. For a moment she held a picture of Endymion in her mind, and held it close to her heart.

Diamond cried out at the foot of the bed and emptied himself crudely onto the floor. With a snap of his fingers Serenity was free and she curled up into a ball tears rolling down her face; she'd never been so humiliated in her life.

Diamond simply laughed, "I will see you later on today Serenity," With that said he left the room leaving Serenity on the bed crying. Serenity wasn't sure how long she lay there, the passage of time meant nothing to her now.

"Endymion," she whispered holding his name to her like a talisman. She needed to see him again, he needed to get here soon. Serenity couldn't even contemplate escaping, there was absolutely so way. Diamond had made sure that Serenity's room seemed little more than a decorated cell. It looked like any normal bedroom, but there were no windows, and no doors except for those leading out into the hallway.

Serenity jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see a servant girl staring down at her.

"Queen Serenity, I've brought you a change of clothes that Master Diamond says you're suppose to wear." Serenity's eyes widened at the title, but she immediately grew angry.

"I'm not married to that bastard and never will I be," Serenity snapped a little more harshly than intended, she saw the girl flinch. Serenity sighed, these servants must be used to harsh treatment, she didn't need to add onto their worries.

"I'm sorry, it's just…please just call me Serenity." Serenity sighed pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Diamond will have me beaten." the girl said fearfully.

"Then, just call me Princess Serenity, I'm not his Queen," The girl nodded, then turned to leave, but Serenity wanted her to stay, she wanted the comfort of another human being.

"What's is your name?" Serenity asked.

"Heather," the girl responded rather timidly.

"Heather will you please stay a little longer?" Serenity asked. Heather looked a little taken aback that Serenity had asked a questions and not given an order, but she nodded.

Once Serenity was dressed she sat down and began wondering what to talk to Heather about. She was obviously ill used. She was too skinny and Serenity thought she saw a few hints of bruises under her dress.

"Is this how Diamond allows his servants to be treated?" Serenity asked quietly. Heather once again looked surprised but answered, "It's not that bad Princess the men have it worse than us."

"I see," Serenity said thoughtfully. If this was how the servants were treated Serenity wasn't sure she wanted to see how the local people lived.

"Would any of you like to get away?" Serenity asked a plan forming in her mind.

Heather's eyes widened, "My lady, you speak of treason, people are killed for such things,"

"From what I can see you and many other will be killed for much more simple things," Serenity pointed out. Heather looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Listen closely Heather," Serenity said pulling the girl down onto the couch beside her, "I'm engaged to another and I know that he will come for me, and soon a war will fall upon Braeden as my love will reclaim his country. Do you know of which country I speak?"

Heather's eyes grew even wider and she gave a slow nod, "Terra"

"Yes, if there was any way we could get the innocent people out we would do it, I can see that you and your people are as much victims as the people of Terra. So I ask my question again, if you and your fellow servants had a way to escape would you take it?"

Heather looked cautious for a moment, then nodded. "Almost anything my lady, some of our situations are desperate. The people are dying and Diamond cares not. The aristocrats are loyal to him and that is all he needs to finance his army and such."

Serenity nodded, "I thought as much. Heather is there anyone who has thought of escaping while bringing everyone else, someone who might know a way?" Serenity asked urgently.

"So many have tried to escape my lady, but because we all know of Terra, so no one is allowed out of the country. Those who have tried have been killed ruthlessly." Heather paused as if she was afraid to speak the next piece of information to Serenity, she lowered her voice considerably, "But I know of who you need, he was once a General and is loyal to Terra still. And if what you say is true he has been waiting for this war you say is coming, and he will help."

"Then please bring him as soon as you can, it is most important that we meet." Serenity said. She gave Heather a smile then said, "You have a good heart Heather, and your loyalty is to your fellow people, go now and bring back this man you speak of as soon as you can." Serenity said. She could feel the evil marks upon her body begin to burn slightly which she took as a sign that Diamond was near.

Heather immediately got up and hurried out the door. A couple moments later Diamond appeared a smug smile on his face, two guards flanked him; Serenity shivered.

"Come Serenity," he said. Serenity got up willingly, but she could already feel the dark energy inside of her moving to take control of her body. Soon she would have no free will of her own and the fight would be harder.

Each guard gripped her arm and led her down the dark hallways after Diamond. Serenity soon found herself standing before a familiar doorway and she began a light struggle, trying to free herself form the guards grip.

"Settle down Serenity, you will not escape and you know it." Diamond said pushing opened the doors. Like yesterday Serenity struggled but she soon found herself bound on the stone table unable to move at all. Diamond pulled on his robe again and walked over to the alter.

"We will step it up today Serenity the energy isn't working as fast as I like." Diamonds sighed pulling two more sacrifices from their cages. Quickly dispersing them of their blood he immersed his hands in it then spoke his evil chant.

He walked back over to Serenity and said, "You have five mark on you, after this session you will have twice as much."

When his hands touched her the dark energy poured into her and her skin burned. Serenity screamed tears rolling down her face already. Was this to be her existence for the rest of her life. The pain the evil energy coursing through her body? It burnt like hellfire and every new mark only added to her demise. While she withered in her bonds Diamond stared down at her smiling the reached up and undid her bonds.

"Sit up Serenity." he said, and before Serenity knew it she was sitting up just like he'd ordered. The dark energy was moving through her at a rapid pace, clouding her mind and blurring her vision.

"Good, now kiss me Serenity." he said standing close to her. The black energy within her body responded immediately and forced her to move forward. Serenity could only watch I horror as her body stood and began to walk towards him. Insider herself she struggled trying to make herself take a step back, but her limbs were no longer hers. Serenity reached deep down inside herself for calm and threw all her concentration into taking a step back.

Her body tried to listen to her, but her feet just ended up getting tangled and she fell to the floor, and that was good enough for Serenity. She laid there gasping trying to catch her breath, her mind momentarily hers again.

Diamond scowled down at her, "Tie her to the table again," he said to his guards. Serenity moaned a 'No', but she was soon bound to the table yet again. Diamond stood above her frowning down at her.

"You're a little stronger than I give you credit for Serenity, but that will soon change. Six more marks will be added."

Serenity cried out in pain and anguish as he added even more marks to her demise. She was drowning in the swirling blackness invading her mind and soon she wouldn't be able to tread anymore. Some part of her surrendered, but she tried to remind herself of Endymion, Endymion was who she was fighting for. He would come, he would, and he would find a way to remove these marks, and they would be together again.

Endymion held his head in his hands trying to sort through his emotions and thoughts. Their ships were coming in steadily with more troops and supplies to their fort they'd set up on the border of Braeden and Terra. Their plan was while Endymion and company attacked Diamond's castle and saved Serenity, the other half of them would invade Terra and get rid of all of Diamond's guards and such there. They could then set up camp in their home country and get all women and children to a safer place.

"Oh, Serenity," he moaned trying not to give into his grief. They'd already sent in spies in Terra to tell them of the situation same in Braeden. They would never get someone in the castle, but they had a few spies among the local people. Endymion was suppose to be in a meeting speaking to them right now.

He rose with a sigh and left his tent to make the short walk across the camp. When he pushed back the flap of his tent he saw all of his Generals and the three spies there, two had gone to Terra the other one to Braeden.

"What do you have for us?" Endymion asked coming deciding to start with the spies from Terra.

"Our people are suffering as we expected, the women and children definitely need a way out, but I'm sure if we spread the word the men will fight with us." one of them answered.

"And who did Diamond place in power?" Endymion asked the other spy.

"Some aristocrat that is completely high on himself. While he has Diamond's army support there is not much of it in Terra, it should be easy to reclaim."

Endymion nodded then turned to the spy from Braeden, almost afraid to ask, the spy spoke without Endymion asking.

"There are rumors that Diamond has a Princess in the castle that he intends to marry, but I don't know if it's true. His people are suffering much like ours, they will probably be happy to be out of Diamond's rule. Some of our people from Terra have also been dispersed among their population, so once they hear about the war they will most likely take our side. They only people who are somewhat loyal to Diamond are the people higher on the social ladder."

Endymion nodded. All was going well, once more of their troops arrived in a couple more days they would launch their attack. Diamond was oblivious to their presence yet, and that was going to bring him down.

"Good work, Thank you." Endymion said.


	22. Chapter 20: Help

Hello again! I'm still spazing out that we've reached over 100 reviews! I just wanna say thank you to you guys again, and I love you all. Sadly, I'm working on how to wrap this up, there may be about…four chapters left to this story sadly. But I also intended to write an epilogue so you guys can expect that as well. And I will be coming back with more fanfictions, so watch out for them. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

PROMBLEM (ALL MUST READ): Since my home computer crashed a couple weeks ago my boyfriend has lent me his laptop so I could continue writing my stories. But my mom for some bizarre reason as told me to return it to him. I don't know why, but she said she won't let me get on the home computer when it's fixed if I don't give it back. So I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm really, really, really sorry about this, but I can't find anyway around it. I'll try to type at the library or at a friends house, but it's going to be hard to keep my mom from knowing what I'm doing. I'm sorry please forgive me!

**Earthypie06: **Thanks, keeping people interested in your story is something a write has to be good at. When I first posted this story I was a little worried the first chapter wasn't interesting enough to catch people's attentions. Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the review

**Usagi Usako Chiba:** Don't worry she won't sleep with Diamond, I wasn't planning on it either, so you have nothing to worry about there.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain:** Yes, yes he will get there don't worry. As much as he'd like to he can't just rush in there, without a plan or back up he would only end up getting himself killed. And we can't have that now can we.

**Girl of Darkness:** Yes, sadly both will be ending soon, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I do have some complications. When are you leaving? When will you finally get your hands on a computer? I'm trying to finish them both up, but My Beloved Pirate might not be finished as fast as I'd want it to.

**KawaiiUsako:** Lol, yes you will never be forgotten as with many other reviewers. At this point we all want to kill Diamond, I'm itching to kill him off myself, but his demise will come along soon enough.

**Melis:** I'm soooooooooooooo glad you think of my story that way, I hope I'll be seeing you on the other fanfictions that I will post in the near future

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** Yes, Diamond will get his butt kicked, lol. Believe me he will be killed, but I'm not going to make him the bad guy in any more of my fanfictions. I think I've been mean enough to him.

**Justsukiya:** Don't worry Serenity's suffering ends soon, she will be saved as you will find in this chapter But yes, I did make Diamond pretty evil, he's a model for all the other evil people, lol.

**Sailor Saturn2:** Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it like you have th rest of my story

**Silver Moon Goddess 1:** Thank you for the 'wows' they are much aprreciated Thank you for the reviews,

**KisshuFangirl:** Don't worry there are plenty mroe storied with Diamond in it, if you just run a summary serch with his name you'll get a bunch Thank you for reveiwing my story!

**Alexandria18:** Well, I try to make my story as descriptive as possable so my readers can vicualize it, but I'm unsure about what the markings look like myself. But Serenity pretty much as marksing almsot all over her body at this point, thats why her inner struggle is getting so hard. All of the marking are overiding her and wearing her down.

**Chapter 20: Help**

Heather knocked hesitantly on the door to Princess Serenity's room, when there was no response she cautiously opened the door and peaked in.

"You can come in Heather," came Serenity's voice, it was so soft Heather could barley hear it. She pushed open the door softly her companion coming in right behind her. She saw the top of Serenity's head in a chair nearby, she walked around to stand in front of her.

Heather had to raise a mouth to block her gasp, she even heard the intake of breath from her companion behind her. Heather had known something was wrong the last time she'd seen Serenity. She'd looked far to pale and she'd looked like she was carrying a great weight on her shoulders.

Now she looked ten times worse, if it'd been a normal situation she would've suggested medical attention immediately. Her long blond hair was not done today and hung dull and lifeless around her face and shoulders. Her face was as pale as death and drawn, her body looked far to thin, even more thin that some of the servants here. Her blue eyes that had sparked with such life yesterday were dull only flickering occasionally. Her shoulders slumped forward like that great weight she was carrying on her shoulders threatened to crush her.

"Heather I'm glad you came back," Serenity said looking up at her a dim recognition in her eyes.

"Yes, I've brought Brandon with me like you asked Princess," she said stepping aside so Serenity could see the man behind her. She could tell her was use to hard work. His muscles were big and his face held rugged features. He had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes, Serenity would've thought him handsome, but the expression on his face was serious reminding Serenity of their situation.

"Heather has told me you requested my presence Princess," Brandon said bowing down on one knee.

"It was implied that you would know how to escape this retched place without being caught," Serenity said wearily leaning back into the seat.

"Do you wish to escape Princess, if you do I cannot escort you, my place is with my people and I will not leave them." Brandon said not looking at her. Serenity gave him a wane smile, he was just the kind of man who would work side-by-side with Endymion.

"I would never ask that of you, I'm afraid I cannot leave this place for Diamond would know to easily. I was inquiring that you would know a way how to get large groups of people out of here, to a safe place."

Brandon looked slightly taken aback, he hadn't been expecting this question, "I have and idea about how to Princess, I'm quite sure it will work. But a safe place is hard to find, what are you proposing Princess?"

Serenity held out her left hand and Brandon took it, it was then he noticed the silver ring around her finger. "Endymion and I have been engaged by the Goddess, I know he will when he comes-"

Serenity stopped with a sudden gasp clutching her chest, her breath coming in short gasps. Heather rushed forward to stop Serenity's body that had begun to pitch forward. Heather gently pushed her back in the seat seeing Serenity's face was flushed and her brow pinched in suffering.

The shawl Serenity had been wearing shad slipped off one shoulder, Heather moved to place it back on her shoulder but Brandon stopped her his eyes wide. He gently pulled the shawl down and tipped her head to the side revealing her neck.

There were two of those horrible marks on her arm, one on her shoulder and another on her forearm. Another on was on her neck, they were pulsing a dark energy; even Heather and Brandon felt it.

"My lady are you alright?" Heather asked pulling the shawl back up on Serenity's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Serenity said trying to eight herself, "It's just…the battle grows harder with each passing moment."

Heather looked at her in a totally different light now, they were all prisoners yes. But Serenity was more of a prisoner than all of them. She had no chance to escape and with each passing hour she lost a little bit of herself.

"As I was saying before, once Endymion comes, it is most likely he will star his war with Diamond. It would be better to get the innocents out now, and warn the men that Endymion will be coming."

"I see Princess, but there is still the matter f finding a safe place for the women and children." Brandon said thinking about it himself.

"I trust that you know the terrain well Brandon, Endymion would've set up somewhere near by already. If you can find this place I'm sure he will see the women and children to safety." Serenity said.

"I have an idea of where Endymion might set up something, do you really think it could work Princess," Brandon said in disbelief.

"I believe that it will work, Diamond is becoming more enamored with me each passing day. Soon he will order I spend a whole day in his company. That is when you should start moving people, and you must do it quickly," Serenity said with absolute sureness.

"If you say so Princess, I will begin plans immediately. The people have grown to trust me and I will make them listen. By nightfall we'll have a group there already," Brandon said with confidence.

"Then do so, give Endymion my love. I will wait for him," Serenity said with a smile. Heather and Brandon got up, bowed, then left Serenity to herself. She sifted uncomfortably feeling the dark energy weeping through her knowing Diamond was near. She was going under a tidal wave that couldn't be stopped. Her body felt apart from her, not really hers, as if it was coming to belong to someone else. She shivered at the thought of a day in Diamond's company, but the innocent people needed to get out, Diamond wouldn't hesitate to use them as shields.

Her marks coursed in response as Diamond opened her door. Serenity closed her eyes trying to feel her other marks, that Endymion had given her. They flickered weakly in response, and Serenity almost cried out in loss.

"Come Serenity I find I would like to enjoy a day in your company." Diamond spoke from the door. The dark energy swelled in response and Serenity should only watch as her body did as he bid and got up and went to him. He gave her a triumphant smile while Serenity tried to keeping form being consumed.

Night fell around the encampment, and Endymion walked to the area they'd set up for sparing. He'd immersed himself in preparation for battle and he knew they were ready. Soon they would attack and he would be able to claim Serenity from Diamond. Malachite had said he would spare with him so he could blow off some steam and he looked forward to it.

When he finally reached the sparing ground he stood before Malachite primed and ready.

"The caves have been made ready for any refugees that will need to travel there," Malachite said as they began.

"Good," Endymion grunted going on the offense.

The battle helped relieve some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders. It helped relax his mind and once they were done Endymion went to go back to his tent. He was stopped by a passing officer.

"Sir! we've spotted a large group of people heading this way," the officer told him. Endymion frowned but followed him to receive more details. The group of people didn't seemed to be armed, but carried many belongings. They would reach the camp in a matter of moments.

Endymion went forth to meet them with Nephrite and Zoicite beside him. Endymion looked upon the group suspiciously but stopped as he saw a familiar figure leading them. The man with sandy blond hair looked up to met his gaze and gave him a wane smile.

"Brandon!" Endymion cried out running to meet and embrace his old friend. Brandon returned it his eyes shinning with happiness at seeing hid Prince.

"I thought you'd died long ago," Endymion said in disbelief.

"I'm glad I didn't, know I can help you with this war, and I hunger to see my home land again." Brandon said letting go of his old friend.

"And what do you have here?" Endymion asked looking at all of the women and children.

"Refugees that wish to get away before the war, I have more coming this is only the first group." Brandon said. Endymion motioned to let them into the camp while he walked with Brandon talking to him.

"You organized this?" Endymion asked.

"I did, but the idea lies with you love Princess Serenity,"

"Serenity?" Endymion asked hungering for news of her.

"Yes she sends her love to you, but she doesn't do well I'm afraid. She has these marks upon her, they are like nothing I've seen before. She says she looses a little bit of herself day by day." Brandon said a troubled look on his face. " I don't know what that means but you must go to her as quickly as possible,"

"Don't worry Brandon I planned to attack tomorrow. Go back and as many people as you can out tonight, and those who remain tell them to remain in their house all day, so we will know who not to attack." Endymion said. Brandon nodded then hurried off with a couple of his comrades who were helping to get people out. They had much work to do but Endymion was sure they were up to it, Endymion walked away trying to control the rage oiling within him. Serenity was loosing herself? Diamond had put more of those marks on her? There were so many questions and all Endymion could do was wonder. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight. Tomorrow they attacked Braeden, and tomorrow he would save Serenity from Diamond's terrible clutches.

_Ready or not Diamond, here I come_.


	23. Chapter 21: Rescue

Hello everyone! The computer issue has still not been resolved, but I am now up at my cousin's house! So I am allowed to type on the computer here, so I am able to get this chapter out, but when I get back home and our computer is still crashed then we have a problem. Anyway, about three more chapters and an epilogue to go, enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Alexandria18:** Thanks for the sympathy, the computer issue will eventually be resolved, but as long as I can type somewhere I'll be happy

**Jen:** All of your hopes will come true, I would never allow my stories to end un-happily. Diamond will die and Serenity will heal, it will all happen in time.

**Girl of Darkness:** Fear not, I will be writing more fanfictions in the near future. I'm glad that you'll be around for a while, and don't worry if I don't finish it before you leave, my story is not going anywhere.

**Elen-Di:** Calm down Diamond will die fear not.

**Sailor Saturn2:** Don't worry I've seen many freaky things in my life and I know you don't really mean any of you threats…right? Lol.

**Cresentpal:** You didn't sound conceded at all and it warms my heart to know I have such faithful reviewers I hope to see your reviews on my other fanfictions when they get posted, it would be a shame to lose you.

**IamTheBattleMaiden:** I like Diamond as a good guy too, I just chose him to be evil in this fanfiction. And yes the girls will be making another appearance; they'll be in the epilogue as well. The parents of course will feel very guilty in the end, but they will eventually let Endymion marry Serenity, and I haven't forgotten about Endymion's mother don't worry.

**Melis:** Thank you for the sympathy I feel very insecure when I don't have a computer, but I must cope for now, and if worst comes to worst I can go to the library type everyday. Thanks for the review as always

**Sweetie: **Thank you so much for the compliments. I don't mind getting constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement As I've said before spelling and grammar are the bane of my existence and will haunt me for the rest if my life…

**Justsukiya:** I'm flattered that you had a dream about my story I'll say that's something that's never happened before, but wow! I don't go much into detail as to where Diamond takes Serenity, but don't worry about this fanfiction ending so soon. I will write more!

**Fire Dolphin:** Thanks a bunch! Serenity does get better and there is a happy ending. Just a few more things have to happen before I swing around to it.

**SaziAngel:** Thanks for all of the comments, I love to hear that my readers are hooked on my stories. Once I get some more fanfictions posted I will try what you have suggested and put in more twists and turns, but you'll have to let me know how I do on that.

Chapter 21: Rescue 

Serenity was sitting on the couch in her room, her prison. She gasped for breath trying to force air through her lungs, but everything she inhaled seemed ridden with evil and clogged her throat. She could actually feel the dark energy swirling through her body taking control of her slowly, creeping up on her from behind.

_I really hate to do this Serenity._

Diamond's voice still echoed in her head from last night. She had accompanied him like he'd said to, he showed her around the palace making it seem like a tour. But Serenity knew he was really testing how much control he had over her now, and Serenity hated to admit it was quite a bit. When he'd demanded she kiss him again she'd still been able to resist tossing herself to the ground again, but he'd grown angrier with her.

As her screams had echoed again through that evil chamber as he added yet three more marks. He'd just talked to her calmly.

_If you would just do as I say we wouldn't have to do this._

Serenity was trapped, and she would never be able to escape the darkness if Endymion didn't get here soon. She felt as if she would never see light again, maybe it was too late, maybe she couldn't be saved.

Serenity stood with some difficulty and walked over to the desk and with a shaky hand she reached out and grasped a silver letter opener that was sitting on the desk. She held it up and stared at it in fascination, she pressed it to her finger and a drop of blood appeared.

It would be so easy to end now…all her suffering could end if she just…The letter opener rested against the skin of her wrist.

_"That's how I went"_

The letter opener dropped from Serenity's numb fingers and she slowly turned around to see who had spoken in such a resonating voice. Standing before her was the most beautiful women Serenity had ever seen. Her long brown hair tumbled to her waist and her bangs framed startling green eyes. But there was something wrong.

In a kind of daze Serenity reached out a hand to touch her hair, but her hand only passed though air. If Serenity wasn't mistaken she was in fact seeing a ghost, to otherworldly being.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

_"I'm Mira Endymion's mother, and I have watched you suffer as I had many years ago,"_

"T-then you would understand I can barley stand on my own two feet anymore. The darkness creeps in more and more every minuet, I don't know how much longer I can fight it, and if I can't fight it…" Serenity's voice broke off in a sob, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle it.

Apparently she couldn't touch Mira, but she could touch her. She laid a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder and steered her to the couch and sat down beside her.

_"You must not give up Serenity as I did, you have something to go back to."_

"If I can't hold on then Endymion will risk his life for nothing, I'm only being a problem, if I just end my life Endymion won't have to worry about saving me,"

_"But what would it do to him Serenity, and you would only end up like me,"_

"Like what?"

_"Still here, I thought I could escape by ending my life. But my soul has haunted theses halls since my death, I cannot break free of this place," she said sadly._

"You cannot leave this place?"

_"No, I cannot, for two reason., I've longed to leave this place more than ever, my love awaits me in the Otherworld."_

"Endymion's father?"

_"Yes, but I think that maybe you are the key to me moving on…" she said thoughtfully._

"What? I would do anything to help you find peace, I'm in fact honored to have met even one of Endymion's parents."

_"Where I have failed you must succeed, hang on like I did not, wait for my son to come and claim you."_

"Is that what I must do?" Serenity asked.

_"That and I cannot rest until my son is truly happy," she gave Serenity a soft smile, "And I believe you can do that as well."_

Serenity answered her smile with a wane one of her own, but it faded quickly. Her head dropped and she began to sob uncontrollably, for her, for Mira, for all they had lost. How could so many people endure such pain? Her head dropped to Mira's lap and she cried as Mira's ghostly hand passed through Serenity's golden hair.

"I'll set your soul to rest, I promise," Serenity cried against her lap. Mira smiled down at Serenity then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Serenity's head.

_"Make my son happy,"_

When Serenity looked up she was gone, but Serenity was terribly sure that it wasn't a dream, and she'd meant what she said. If there was one thing she could do for Endymion and his parents, it would be this.

Endymion and his company of warriors was small, but were not to be underestimated. The four Generals were of course with him and about twenty other trusted warriors. They traveled down the coast in a small boat from their camp. They kept completely out of sight, and laid low until dusk. Once twilight had fallen their boat moved quietly into the harbor, as they made their way through the small town no one was out, most of them had already moved to their fort to run away from the upcoming battle.

Diamond unexpectedly barged into her room some time later; Serenity almost swooned as all the dark energy inhabiting her body leapt toward him. As it was her treacherous body got up and walked towards him as she tried to keep her mind as the black energy fought to push her under.

"Come Serenity, it seems we have some unexpected guests, this time you will sit beside me where you belong," he said leading her out of her room. Several guards flanked them and that inwardly made Serenity wonder what was going on. She was led by Diamond to what she knew as the throne room, and he led her up the stairs to where two thrones sat.

Serenity stared at the smaller one in dismay, but was shoved into it by Diamond. She didn't have time to hear what he said as always in his presence the dark energy was swirling inside of her again, rising up to consume her again, and for some reason it seemed much stronger than before. Before Serenity could even fight back the darkness consumed her, took over, she cried out in her mind, but it was too late.

Endymion frowned and ordered his men to be on full alert. They'd made it to the castle with no problems, there weren't even guards posted at the many doors, it was like they were being invited in. Endymion cursed under his breath, Diamond must already know that they were here. Only he would toy with people like this, but Endymion knew Diamond well. He wanted to torture Endymion, which meant an ambush was set up for them somewhere; Endymion was sure it was on the inside.

"C'mon men, they wait for us inside, be ready for an ambush," Endymion said stepping out into the open, and walking boldly up the path. As they walked up to the castle doors, Endymion went through the possible scenarios in his mind. Diamond was cocky, he would think his forces invincible, and that would be his downfall. Endymion's men were a force to be reckoned with, and he would need them to watch his back while he saved Serenity.

As they reached the castle doors Endymion wasn't surprised when they opened up for them. Endymion and his group walked right into the throne room without being attacked. Endymion didn't miss the guards coming in from all sides, enclosing in on them, but Endymion could see they were poorly trained, and could be easily defeated. These men had known luxury for to long, and had rarely seen battle, they had no experience to go on.

He heard Diamond's mocking laugh, and looked up to see Diamond sitting on the throne staring down at them.

"I'm glad you could make it Endymion, see where your precious Serenity sits now," Diamond mocked deliberately baiting Endymion. Endymion, who had been prepared for Diamond's snide remarks, had not been prepared for the sight of his beloved Serenity.

She sat hunched over as if she had a weight on her back that she could no longer hold up. She looked defeated and dead, her face was as pail as the marble floor he stood upon in a sickly way. Her blue eyes looked dead, and stared at him with no recognition at all. Her blond hair had lost its luster and hung limply against her, she seemed devoid of any life at all.

"Serenity," he whispered is disbelief. Diamond gave a triumphant smile, but Endymion could've sworn that he saw her give a little twitch as he said her name.

Serenity cried out in anguish into the darkness that had consumed her. She could hear his voice, but she could not see him, she could not reach him. She heard him whisper her name and a rush of pure golden energy pulse in response through her two marks, which had all but faded. But Endymion was here, he was here!

_But I can't reach him, how can he possibly reach me!_ She cried out again.

"What have you done to her!" Endymion demanded seeing red, Malachite laid a hand on his shoulder incase he should try to do something foolish.

"Tit for tat Endymion. You marked her, so I made my mark as well," Diamond said reaching over and tipping Serenity's head to one side so Endymion could see two of the horrid marks marring her neck. Endymion could barley take it all in, the marks looked horrible, evil. They seemed to let off a faint glow of dark energy, and seemed to be engraving itself into Serenity's skin.

"Serenity!" Endymion yelled in anger, he saw her take a gasping breath. Diamond didn't seem to notice, but stood and glowered down at Endymion.

"She's mine now Endymion, with as many marks as I've placed on her she completely belongs to me now," Diamond said, "Come here Serenity."

As smoothly as if she had her own will, Serenity stood and walked over to stand before him here eyes completely blank. Diamond let out another laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You see Endymion, she responds only to my command,"

"You bastard! Let her go!" Endymion roared, now having to be restrained by Malachite and Nephrite. They couldn't attack just yet, and Diamond's guard was still up, they had to wait for the exact moment for them to launch their attack on the many guards surrounding them.

"Kiss me Serenity," Diamond commanded softly. Serenity's body moved towards his leaning up like she had done so many times with Endymion.

Inside herself Serenity was desperately trying to regain control of her body, but it did not belong to her any more. She could feel herself leaning closer to Diamond's lips, could feel his triumph of his win. Serena yelled and screamed Endymion was here! She could not fail him now. In a desperate attempt Serenity latched onto the weak string of energy flowing from the two marks Endymion had given her, and held it close to her. Once she used up all this energy she wouldn't be able to use it again, it would be gone, and she would be vulnerable to the dark energy. But she could not let Endymion see her with Diamond like this.

She hurled the entire small amount of energy behind the most powerful command she ever made,

_STOP!_ She commanded her body.

Serenity's body had been smoothly leaning upwards to bring their lips together, but everyone saw her body jerk to a stop suddenly. Even Diamond looked surprise as her body began to shake as if battling two wills at once.

Feeling the energy slipping away form her all to quickly Serenity shouted, _You are my body, and you will shove away!_

"Serenity!" Diamond said imperiously. Serenity's body continued to shake and tremble, then with surprising force her hands that had been against his chest shoved away from him and her body went sprawling to the floor, then all hell broke loose.

Diamond roared in denial and snatched Serenity's wrist and began to drag her away, his guards were already charging in a full force attack. Endymion let out a roar of his home as he saw Serenity and Diamond disappear form sight, and broke out of his General's holds to charge into the fray after them. He heard them call out to him, but his mind only thought of one thing, _Serenity._

He plunged into the battle easily cutting down anyone in his path, he wasn't worried about his men, they would be fine, and would come and find him when they'd run out of time. He soon found himself clear of all the guards, and charged down the hallway he'd seen Serenity and Diamond go down. Every once and a while a guard or two would appear from no where, but they were no match for Endymion at all.

Serenity was surrounded by darkness, it was all she could see or feel. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of where she was but they would fade in at instant. She saw a familiar hallway, and she was tossed harshly onto a very familiar stone table. In the background she heard a familiar evil chant, and the roots of panic began to take hold of her. Surely he couldn't mean to add another mark, she had so many if he added yet another Serenity was sure she would never be able to surface again, and be lost forever.

Endymion stopped before a set of double doors, which he was sure Serenity and Diamond had gone into. The aura of evil surrounding even the doors was enough o make Endymion's stomach clench in protest. He pushed open the doors and his heart stopped at what he saw.

Serenity was sprawled out onto a stone table, looking more dead than before. Diamond stood above her his hands covered in blood, dark energy crackling around them. Diamond raised his hand to touch Serenity's forehead, but Endymion suddenly spurred into action.

Endymion ran at them and threw his body at Diamond knocking them both to the ground and rolling them away from Serenity. He came up facing Diamond and visa versa, Serenity hadn't moved at all, which worried him even more. All of his attention was now focused on Diamond, the man would've taken practically everything away from him, and now he finally had his chance for revenge. Red blurred into his vision as he remembered everything, and what he'd done to Serenity, Diamond would die!

"So we finally come face to face Endymion," Diamond said drawing his sword. Endymion said nothing, but drew his sword as well and soon they were facing off. Endymion was unwilling to make the first move, so Diamond charged forward.

Endymion lifted his sword to expertly block his blow, and parried with one of his own, but Diamond was just as good as Endymion and blocked his blow easily. They went back and forth going on the offensive and defensive within seconds. Endymion was the first to draw blood making a shallow cut on Diamond's upper arm. Diamond only attacked more with vengeance, they were to evenly matched there was no way wither of them could win. Their concentration was absolute, and both of them a distraction meant death. If either of them paused the other would kill them, and they knew it. However Endymion fought with a ferocity of a man that had lost o much. Even if Diamond managed to kill Endymion, Endymion would somehow manage to drag Diamond down with him. Diamond realized this and knew he was going to die, but this didn't faze him. He would take the one thing that meant to Endymion the most in the world. So he may die, but Endymion would suffer more than anyone in this world.

Keeping that thought in his mind Diamond let an evil smile take over his face. Diamond let out a piticularly vicious slash of his sword that caught Endymion on his leg. As Endymion absorbed the shock of the pain Diamond turned around and ran. Endymion looked after him in confusion, but immediately started after him.

Diamond wiped around with a gun in his hand and this seemed all too familiar to the scene on the ship. Endymion once again found himself facing the barrel of a gun, but Diamond must know that wouldn't stop Endymion. Since Diamond was holding a gun at him he couldn't hold his sword with the same strength. Endymion charged forward readying himself for the impact of the bullet, but to his surprise at the last moment, Diamond swung the gun away and pointed it at…Serenity.

The shot rang out and Endymion heard a cry of extreme pain, Endymion felt the impact as the sword plunged into Diamond's stomach. He looked up and he saw Diamond's face a mask of suffering. Endymion's sword had pierced him clean through and blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

When Diamond's body became a dead weight on his sword Endymion knew he was dead, finally dead. Diamond was no more and he had finally had his revenge, at last his people and his parents had had their vengeance.

_But at what cost?_ The thought crept unbidden into his mind and he whirled around to rush to Serenity's side. The bullet had pierced her arm, and it was bleeding profusely. Endymion felt tears prickle in his eyes, he finally had her back, but she still hadn't awoken and the bullet wound needed to be taken care of. He quickly bound it with a piece of his cape the picked her up as gently as he could and ran out of the room.

His Generals met him halfway in the hallway worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry Diamond is dead, but he shot Serenity at the last moment, we have to get her to the girls quickly," Endymion said. The Generals nodded, and took off running beside Endymion. The girls had arrived at the fort with the soldiers because they knew Serenity would have wounds that needed to be treated, and Endymion and the Generals had the war now to worry about, they would take care of Serenity.

_I finally have you back Serenity, don't leave me now._


	24. Chapter 22: Awake Again

Hello again! I've finally finished What These Eyes Cannot See, so now I can concentrate on finishing up this fanfiction. I'm unsure to exactly how many chapters are left, but there is an epilogue. I hate to stop writing so I'm already planning the next two fanfictions that I'll start writing after I'm finished this one Currently I'm using the computers at my library which is very annoying, but there is good news! My home computer (which my brother and sister crashed) is getting fixed and I will have it back on Wedsday! Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Mypinkyrulez:** Hello former Sailor Saturn2, nice new penname, lol.

**Alexandria18: **Lol, no please don't hurt me, nothing bad happens! I can't let Serenity die obviously, I just added a little twist (I didn't know it would get into so much trouble) lol.

**PixiePam: **Lol, I join you in our happy dance, that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written, I was up very late proofreading, so I'm glad it's done.

**Justsukiya: **Yes, I'm wrapping everything up, but there are several more chapters to go I'm just glad I was able to get everything in there.

**Cresentpal: **Yes, Endymion's mother will find peace and I'm sorry I put in another cliffy.

**Girl of Darkness: **Ah, I see. Well I'll try to finish it up before you leave, but I don't get my computer back until Wedsday and the library is closed on weekends, so this puts a real dent in my writing. Hang in there! If you leave before I've finished this, when you get back I'll probably have some of my new fanfictions posted, I'll wait for your review!

**Elen-Di:** Calm down, are you having a spazy review week, lol. I never thought about writing a story about Mira and Endymion's dad…

**Melis: **Please don't die! I'll try to stop putting in cliffhangers, but they just keep popping up!

**IAmTheBattleMaiden: **Lol, you can't help but notice when you use the same word more than once in the same sentence. I know Diamond's ending wasn't as dramatic as expected, but I was stumped o how to kill the dude. So I just decided to go with it instead pf staying up all night trying to think of a good way for him to die.

**Chapter 22: Awake Again**

Endymion sat dully in the corner of the tent trying to stay out of the girl's way. At this moment they were all sitting in a circle with Serenity in the middle. She'd given no sign of life though her heart kept beating and her lungs kept working she seemed to be dying. Raye had explained to him it was all the dark energy pulsing through her body.

Diamond had died, but the marks remained. They needed to be removed as fast as they could and Amy had deduced the only way to do that would be to flood Serenity's body with a large amount of pure, good energy. The question was weather or not Serenity's battered body could stand so much energy inhabiting one body.

Each of the girls worshiped their own Goddesses, and it was their power that they were going to call upon to heal Serenity. They'd formed a circle around her, and as sat quietly concentrating on calling their Goddesses for help and the energy they required. Endymion had been just sitting in the corner waiting for any kind of life at all, but he received none.

They were officially at war, and even though Diamond was dead, his brother Sapphire would surly take over once Diamond was discovered dead. Endymion had only half listened when they'd told him that their other invasion of Terra had been successful. But that only meant that Endymion would soon have to depart for Terra leaving the girls to take care of Serenity. Endymion was practically torn in two; he didn't want to leave Serenity only when he'd just got her back. But his people needed him, and they needed to set a sturdier hold in Terra to prepare for Braeden's counter attack.

It was a little to much for Endymion, and knew he'd stayed with Serenity as long as possible. On que Nephrite walked into the room and gave Endymion a sorrowful expression. Endymion rose from his seat and took once last look at Serenity with him, then walked out of the tent. He knew the girls would take care of her, but he it would burn in his stomach until he returned, and hopefully by then Serenity would be awake.

Four days later Endymion rode into the camp again, they were making preparations to move the camp into Terra. Endymion had traveled to Terra and they'd set up and much firmer base in their former capitol. The remains of the castle still stood, and it still pained Endymion to look upon them. They had to move their original camp into Terra now, before Sapphire and his forces located them. Half of fit had already begun to move, but Endymion wanted to see Serenity more than anything at the moment.

But before he could return to the tent where Serenity had been last, Zoicite caught him and pulled him aside.

"What is it?" Endymion asked.

"It's Amy, you should speak with her first," Zoicite said gravely, worry was clearly etched into his face. Endymion frowning followed Zoicite to his tent nearby, and he saw Amy lying on the bed inside. She looked pale and unwell, making Endymion wonder if all of the girls looked like that now.

"What happened Amy?" Endymion asked.

"It's Serenity," Amy said in a very tired voice. "I'm sorry Endymion…it didn't work."

"What do you mean? Is Serenity alright? Is she awake?" Endymion asked urgently needing to be by Serenity's side even more.

"We couldn't wake her up; neither could we force the darkness from her body. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Endymion, but she's getting worse. The bullet wound is healing fine, but we need to try something else. Me and the girls can't spare any more energy…I'm sorry," she finished.

Without another word Endymion got up and rushed outside, needing to see Serenity. He didn't blame the girls; they'd done what they could. But it was obvious Serenity was in danger of loosing her life, and he could not fight this unseen enemy.

The sight of Serenity lying on the cot, made his heart twist in his chest. Her parlor was no longer just pale, but was about to turn gray. She looked no better than before, only that the wound on her arm was no longer bleeding and seemed to be healing.

Endymion dropped beside her on the bed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Was there nothing that he could do? He had to save her somehow, Diamond would not win! Endymion tilted her head to one side, and saw the faint crescent moon mark behind her ear. It was still there, but it looked so faint, surly the Goddess wouldn't allow it to disappear.

Endymion's head shot up, that was it. The Goddess Selene!

Surly the Goddess would help, she could save Serenity, they needed to call upon her again. But there was no temple nearby the closets one, was in the castle ruins in Terra. That was the only place he could take Serenity now.

He scooped Serenity up quickly wrapping a warm cloak around her, they needed to travel tonight. If he could rid all night then they should reach the temple ruins by morning. He walked outside and gently lifted Serenity up onto the horse and climbed up beside her. Her form sagged limply against him; he placed a kiss on her forehead praying they wouldn't be too late.

"Where are you going Endymion?" Malachite asked calmly from the ground.

"Back to Terra, I leave you in charge for now Malachite, make sure everything goes well while I'm gone," Endymion said. Malachite gave him a wave then Endymion galloped off into the distance.

Endymion pushed his horse as fast as it would go, he sense that time was precarious and Selene was their last chance of saving Serenity. As Endymion rode through the night he knew they were making good time, but he couldn't help but wonder. What if the Goddess chose not to heal Serenity? He quickly squashed that thought; there was no room for doubts. He would rather die himself than let Serenity die, and if that's what it took than so be it.

As dawn turned the sky pink over their heads, Endymion rode into the new camp they'd set up in Terra. He rode through without a word pushing his horse faster than ever. He was soon approaching the ruins of his childhood home, and it hurt just as much as seeing Serenity so ill.

He slowed his pace as he veered off to the right, where the temple had been when it still stood. All that was left was blackened ruins, but there were still some crumbling statues about.

He jumped down from his horse and gently swung Serenity down into his arms. She seemed only worse than before, dawn rose a little further turning the sky into shades of orange. Endymion looked up and saw the moon was still visible. He wasn't sure if the Goddess could be called once the moon had gone from the sky, but he wasn't willing to take chances.

With Serenity in his arms he stepped up onto what remained of the dais and kneeled down in the middle cradling Serenity against his chest. He bowed his head and prayed for the God's mercy, he couldn't lose Serenity, not now.

"Goddess Selene, I come before you again this time with my love dying in my arms. My enemy Diamond has poisoned her with his own marks, and the dark energy eats away at her even as I speak…" Endymion paused emotion clogging his throat.

_"And why did you let this happen?" _came the Goddess's melodious voice, Endymion glanced up to see her wavering form standing before him, _"Did you not say that you would give your life to protect her, for her."_

"I did, but she also said the same. She risked her life to save mine, and in doing that Diamond gave her the first mark. I'm incapable of combating his evil sorcery. I shouldn't have let Diamond take her from me, I'm not worthy of having her. I know this already, but I am too selfish to give her up to another, and too selfish to let death take her before it takes me." Endymion bowed his head waiting for her judgment to fall upon him. He deserved whatever she would give him, but he could not let Serenity die.

_"And what would you have me do?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please save Serenity; drive the dark energy from her body so that she may live again." Endymion said gently placing Serenity on the floor in front of him.

_"And what if I require some sort of payment Endymion? What will you give me?"_

"Anything, anything that at all. I have nothing to offer you at this moment but my life, my soul. If you will take that then please do so and heal Serenity." He said bowing his head.

He heard a sigh, then she spoke "_Do you know what I see Endymion?"_

He shook his head.

_"I see a man, just a mortal, but willing to trade his very soul to help his beloved. There are gods who are much less honorable. Will you offer your life to me to save hers?"_

"Yes, it is already yours," Endymion spoke reverence in his voice.

_"Then I will take what you offer," _Selene said. She reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead. Endymion felt no fear at all, and he could only smile inside, at least Serenity would be alive.

What happened next wasn't what he expected. A feeling of pure warmth pulsed through him from the Goddess's finger tips. He was in state of pure bliss when he felt the pull. It was subtle, but he felt it, his life force flowing like a water fountain into the Goddess's hands. It left him all too quickly and he found himself on the floor the world hazy around him. The Goddess stood above him holding a bright light in her palm. Endymion only smiled and said, "Make Serenity smile for me again,"

The Goddess returned his smile then turned to Serenity. She stretched the golden light in her hands and connected one end to Serenity; to his surprise she connected the other end to him. Strength seeped back into his limps and he could sit up once again, he could feel the energy pulsing through him and Serenity.

_"You Endymion have shown a courage and valor hard to find in this world today. I had to see if you truly meant what you said. And I saw just now that you were willing to leave this world with no regrets. You may keep your life, I've merely linked your energy to Serenity, so nothing like this can every happen again. She can now bear no other mark; the ritual will be complete once you two have married."_

With that said she knelt down beside Serenity, and placed her hands on both sides of Serenity's face. Her hands began to emit a soft glow that outlined Serenity's entire body. The glow grew brighter and brighter until they were both shining like two small suns.

When he peered at them he saw something black and ugly wiggle and crawl through Serenity's body. It tried to escape the immense light, worming its way around inside of Serenity. But it had no chance to escape, the light surrounded it and in the blink on an eye it was gone.

The glow around the two of them began to fade, and when he could finally see Serenity his heart gave a leap. Her skin was glowing with a health he hadn't seen in the past few days. All traces of the horrible marks were gone and he could now see his marks shining softly.

_"Mark her once more Endymion," _Selene said standing up.

Endymion leaned forward and gently parted her dress reveling the soft swells of her breasts. Her leaned down and placed his lips over her steady beating heart. His teeth bit down in a small bite sucking the flesh into his mouth lovingly. He felt the surge of the Goddess's power through it and felt it burn through Serenity's body. When he pulled away another glowing crescent moon mark was glowing right over her heart.

_"You've done well Endymion. Take her away from the place and take care of her. She will be weak, but she will recover."_

"You've done more than I could possibly ask for," Endymion said picking up Serenity and hugging her to him. The Goddess gave him a smile, the faded away. After she had gone Endymion rushed back to his horse and he was riding away to their new encampment. As he gazed down lovingly at Serenity, he knew the next time he saw her she would be awake. She didn't look like she was at death's door, but peacefully sleeping.


	25. Chapter 23: Home

Hello everyone! Just a couple more chapters left to go! As sad as this is, I'm already taking notes for my other two stories I plan on writing I've finished my other fanfiction What These Eyes Cannot see, and I'll be working on the sequel to that, and a new story called _Silver Forest_. Yesterday when I was listening to a Cd I picked up from the library and while listening to two really good songs on it I was struck with the inspiration for another new fanfiction that will be called _Fairy Led_. Now the question is, do you think I can work on three fanfictions at once, when school is soon going to begin? In my opinion I don't think I can do it, but I'll be keeping the idea in mind. Now my problem is I don't know weather to do Silver Forest or Fairy Led.

One last thing, I must apologize for this chapter being so short, I needed to cut this chapter off at a certain point so there wasn't much to put in it. Forgive me please; the next chapter should be really good. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**PixiePam: **A author is here to please, I'm glad I could be of service and alleviate your boredom,

**Alexandria18:** Thanks a lot! That's obviously saying something that my readers love the chapter even though it is rather short

**Nancy n: **Thank you so much for reviewing, I know you've been reading my other story as well, so thank you for being so diligent in reading my stories!

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** As funny as that would be I'm sorry the girls can't stay together to long. War is upon them and action must be taken, but I will think of Terra and Jericho uniting, it's never crossed my mind, but it's totally possible.

**Girl of Darkness:** I will miss you so! Endymion is any Sailor Moon fan's ideal man, I could make him so less in my story

**Headdurr:** Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww, THANKS! You're review was so sweet I'm glad I have some one who gives such nice reviews reading my story. I'm glad you liked it and my writing affected you so. Thank you!

**Chapter 23: Home**

Serenity stirred as the bright ray of sunshine fell across her face. Whenever that happens when you wake up you can rarely go back to sleep. She opened her eyes, but shut them quickly waiting for the impending rush of black energy to consume her like it had the past few days.

She sat there curled in a ball her eyes shut waiting for it to happen, but it didn't. She curled herself slowly, but let out a small shriek at the twinge of pain in her arm. She looked and saw her arm was bandaged, she couldn't remember when she'd gotten that wound. What was the last thing she remembered?

Serenity sat and pondered this until she fell upon the memory of, ENDYMION! He'd come to save her, but Diamond had dragged her away intending to mark her again. After that everything had gone black, and she remembered nothing. Serenity pushed aside the neck line of her dress looking to see where else Diamond had marled her, but the marks were gone! Instead on the slope of her breasts was a softly glowing crescent moon mark, Endymion's mark.

That meant Endymion must've succeeded. Now that she looked around she was no longer in Diamond's castle, but in a tent. The cot she was lying on smelled like Endymion so he must be nearby. Serenity excitedly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood intending to rush outside and find him. It didn't really work out as planned…

She stood up and tried to take a step forward, but as her foot stepped down her legs went out from under her. She sat on the ground looking around perplexed, to see if she had tripped on something. There was nothing there so Serenity stared accusingly at her legs. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them, in fact the marks that had been on her legs were now gone as well.

Without the dark energy occupying her body she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She was no longer weighed down by it, she felt weightless and pure. The energy pulsing through her body from Endymion's marks made her feel warm and cherished. As if hearing her thoughts the flap of the tent opened and Endymion stepped through.

"Endymion!" she exclaimed trying to push herself to her feet. Once again her legs didn't cooperate and they went right out from under her. Endymion gave a small laugh and scooped her up in his arms and placed her back on the cot.

"Serenity, I'm so glad you're awake," he said embracing her so tightly Serenity was afraid she might have bruises later. But she could understand that he'd been worried, she hugged him back letting him know she was here.

"How did you get the marks off of my body?" Serenity asked.

"I pleaded the Goddess to remove them, the girls tried but they had no luck. I offered the Goddess my life so you could have yours back,"

"You didn't Endymion!" Serenity said appalled at the thought of losing him.

"No, I didn't. The Goddess was merely testing me, and she healed you like I asked. She has also linked us together by my energy so no other can mark you," he said showering her face with small kisses. Serenity gave a little laugh and let out a squeak of surprise as Endymion pounced, flattening her to the bed.

"A little bit excited are we," Serenity purred threading her hands in his hair.  
"Oh, a lot more than a little," Endymion said then swooped down to catch her lips. The kiss was beautiful; it felt like they hadn't kissed in a millennium. Serenity wanted to drown in him, so that they could never be torn apart again. When her hands moved to tug at his shirt he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sorry Serenity, we can't do that," he said his voice husky.

"Why not?" Serenity asked wiggling against him.

"Because you're still weak honey, I don't want to hurt you," he said sitting up. Serenity pouted after him in disappointment, but soon realized she was very tired, and she'd done practically nothing.

"See," he said pulling the covers over her, "I'm going to go get you some food, you may not feel it now, but I'm sure you'll be very hungry in a few minuets," he said smiling. He brushed a kiss over her head then left the tent.

Serenity did as he asked and stayed right where she was, too giddy with happiness to do much else. Diamond was dead, and she was cured, she and Endymion could finally be together without anything in their way. They could live together and be happy. When the tent flap opened again she thought it was Endymion, but it was instead Jadeite who walked in.

"I'm glad you're awake the girls have been worried sick," Jadeite said with a sigh.

"How are they?"

"Still bedridden, much like you," at Serenity's alarmed expression he added, "They tried to drive the dark energy from your body themselves, but they couldn't do it. The process was very taxing on their bodies."

"I didn't know," Serenity said feeling guilty for causing the girl's so much trouble.

"Don't worry Serenity, they wanted to help, and they'll be very happy to hear that you're up. I'm afraid with the war starting we'll have to move you guys to a safer location."

_The war?_ Serenity thought in confusion, reality came crashing down around her. Of course the war had started, Braeden must be working on a combat attack, and they would be out for blood when they found Diamond dead.

Serenity gave a heavy sigh, no she and Endymion couldn't find happiness yet. With the war beginning Endymion would be called away to battle, and that thought terrified Serenity.

"When will Endymion be called to battle?" Serenity asked in a quiet voice.

"I can't really tell you Serenity, there are still refugees pouring in and they need to be moved as well. We are waiting for news of an attack; so far we've received none,"

Serenity remained quiet staring down at her hands; Endymion would have to be called away eventually. And try as she might she could not be there to follow him. The circumstances were much more dangerous than before, Endymion would most likely send her away, and she would have to wait.

"Thank you for coming Jadeite," Serenity said, Jadeite nodded and gave her a warm smile before turning and leaving.

"Are you sure about this Endymion?" Zoicite asked, "Serenity isn't going to like it at all,"

"We've only got a few more days until Sapphire is bound to attack us, I want her out of here as fast as I can get her," Endymion said.

"Even if it means sending her away this very night?" Zoicite asked.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that, I know you have plans to send Amy away with the other girls tomorrow morning, so you're as guilty as I am," Endymion said.

"You've got me there, but I'm not putting a sleeping drought into her drink am I?"

"She'll never agree to it if I just walk up and ask her, this is the only way. She's going to be in the safest place possible and far away from this war. Believe me I wish there was another way, but I will not have her following me again; she will be safe this time." Endymion spoke with a fierce intensity. Serenity would be safe; he would see to that, he was just sorry he had to take such drastic measures. The drought in her drink would put her to sleep for three days and that was just enough time to move her.

"I get what you're saying Endymion, go do what you must," Zoicite said.

Endymion nodded then walked across the camp into his tent, he saw Serenity sitting on the bed a sad look on her face.

"You will go to war soon," Serenity said sadly.

"I'm afraid so Serenity, but don't lose hope for a second. I will come back to you I promise, I would not leave you alone in this world." He said setting the food aside and embracing her.

"I know, but I'm so scared Endymion, I'm so scared. What if something happens to you?" she said tears rolling down her face. Endymion brushed them away with his lips, and gave her a small kiss. When she'd settled down he made sure she ate everything that he'd brought her.

Serenity was soon lying back against the pillow feeling stuffed and loved. Endymion handed her a cup and she drank deeply. She was very thirsty and she didn't want to worry Endymion by not drinking or eating. Like he had predicted she had been extremely hungry and had easily finished off everything he brought.

Serenity set he cup down with a sigh of content, she opened her mouth to speak to Endymion but the world began to dim around her. She squinted her eyes in confusion, and caught Endymion's sleeve fearing that something bad was happening to her.

"Endymion!" she said fearfully. She looked to see he had a guilty look on his face. He leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss; Serenity felt the world begin to slip from her.

"I love you Serenity, remember no matter how long it takes me I will come for you," he said fiercely. Serenity believed it with every cell in her being, but she couldn't respond because the world faded away.

A time later, Serenity wasn't sure how long; she opened her eyes which felt very groggy. She rubbed them and opened her eyes to see where she was, Endymion had some explaining to do when she found him.

Above her was a pale blue canopy that looked very familiar, almost like the canopy top that she had on her bed at home…

Serenity shot up in the bed and looked around, and she was. She was home.


	26. Chapter 24: Taken

Hello! I'm sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, I didn't intend for anymore to pop up, but it came out of no where! Ok, I'm still not sure how many chapters are left; I know what is going to happen I'm just unsure as to what is going to happen in each chapter. So there isn't that much left, maybe two or three chapters left. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

NOTE: I'm sorry I was pressed for time to post this chapter so I haven't had time to proof read it at all. So there might be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, but please forgive me!

**Melis: **I'm glad you liked it, I do try to please

**Alexandria18: **Thank you for keeping faith as in where I cut off my chapters, I would've pout in something else in the last chapter, but I just couldn't make it work with the plot.

**IAmTheBattleMaiden: **Hmmmm, your ideas are interesting, but I'm afraid the story might go off in a slightly different direction. Serenity can't defy Endymion all the time, and she knows it that as long as she tags along Endymion gets distracted with worry for her.

**PixiePam:** I wouldn't call what Endymion did jerkish; love for a person can drive people to do all sorts of things. In this case Endymion just took drastic measures for Serenity's protection.

**KawaiiUsako:** Don't worry, the story continues to go on, so you can see what happens! I hope your brain didn't really explode; you might need it to finish reading the story, lol. And no Endymion will not die; I couldn't bear to ever kill him off.

**Sunny38:** I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors, I run spell check constantly, and I re-read the chapter before I post it, but I guess I can't catch everything. Thanks for the compliments!

**Mypinkyrulez: **Lol! Yes, I will be posting my chapters as fast as I can, I wouldn't want any of the threats to soon become reality, lol.

**SnowAngel101: **That's alright, I know at least from your previous reviews that you are reading my story and that's good enough for me. Glad to have you back though!

**Justsukiya: **Aaawwww. I'm sorry you've been feeling down in the dumps lately, there is happiness in chapters soon to come, and I'll try to get around to it as fast as I can. May I remind you that Endymion may be gone to war, but Serenity has never doubted that he will return eventually. If that's not true love then I'm not sure what is. Feel better!

**Crystalbladedragon:** YEH! I'm glad your back I've been looking for your reviews and when they haven't been there I got all sad and was like 'where is cresentpal!', but you're back with an account! Yeah!

**Chapter 24: Taken**

Serenity looked around frantically praying that it wasn't true, but sure enough she was in her room in Jericho.

"Endymion!" Serenity shrieked hoping with all of her heart that this was a bad dream, "Endymion!"

Serenity jumped up and out of her bed and made a mad dash for the door; uncaring that her legs were still wobbly beneath her about to give out any second.

"Endymion!" Serenity yelled.

"Hush child! And get back into bed you're going to hurt yourself," came a familiar voice. Serenity turned shaking her head in denial and saw Luna was standing there her stern expression on her face. She grasped Serenity's arm intending to pull her back to her bed but Serenity dug her heels into the carpet to keep from moving.

"Where is Endymion Luna!" Serenity asked bordering on hysteria.

"I've no idea who you're talking about Serenity, you've suffered a great trauma and it's obviously still bothering you. Now get into bed child before I'm forced to subdue you," Luna said trying to get Serenity to move. But Serenity broke down, this couldn't be real, it was all too much.

"No! No! Luna I have to find Endymion, I have to find him before Terra and Braeden go to war!" she tugging to gain possession of her wrist.

"Serenity there is no such place as Terra," Luna resound.

"No! There is and I have to go to him, I can't let him go! I have to find him now!" Serenity yelled finally pulling her wrist from Luna's grip. She didn't wait and ran for the door throwing it open and running out into the hallway. She needed to get out; he couldn't have sent her away. She wanted to deny it with every fiber in her being, She wasn't in her childhood prison thousands of miles away from her love who was about to got to war. Any moment now she would wake up in his arms and she would tell him about this horrible dream she had.

Serenity was tackled to the ground, by who she didn't know, but the feeling of breath rushing form her lings and the impact of the ground was much to real. She squirmed and rolled trying to get out from under whoever was on top of her, but hand grabbed her arms and held them away from her. Luna appeared above her some kind of tonic in her hand that Serenity was sure would put her out like a light.

"No! I have to find Endymion!" Serenity yelled as Luna forced her mouth open.

"This is for your own good Serenity, there is no one by the name of Endymion, and all you need to do now is rest," Luna said forcing the spoon through Serenity's lips. Serenity screamed in protest tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't pass out; she needed to get to Endymion. She didn't get to say goodbye, he was going off to war, and he might die.

But as she stared at the faces around her she knew none of them would help. They looked down at her with pity and sympathy; they all thought her crazy ill, they didn't understand. With the last of her strength Serenity tried to get up, but they just held her to the floor and they kept her there until the world went dark around her. That's when Serenity knew in dismay that this was no dream.

The next time she woke up she was in her bed again; she took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to sort through her thoughts. She was home, that much was obvious and she hated it, but why would Endymion send her back home?

Serenity felt like hitting herself in the head, the war was the reason he'd sent her home. This way she was far away from any fighting, and her parents would not let her go anywhere after she'd disappeared for months. No, her parents probably wouldn't even let her leave the castle. Of course Serenity's first thought was to somehow escape the palace and find her way back to Endymion, no matter what obstacles were in her way.

Serenity let out a sigh at her own thoughts, she hated to admit that she herself was wrong, but sometimes it called for it.

_Oh, and what happened last time I followed Endymion into battle. I stand as much risk getting captured this time as I did last time. The enemy would only use me against him; I don't even know where they are now._

Serenity pressed her hand to her eyes warding away unwanted tears, tears from the truth. No, she couldn't follow him this time, it showed in his actions. He'd sent her far away to keep her safe, and she knew war was nothing to take lightly.

_I love you Serenity, remember no matter how long it takes me I will come for you," _

Serenity remembered his last words with a sad smile; of course he would come for her. War however took a long time, but no matter how long this war lasted she would be here waiting for Endymion.

Serenity tried to sit up, but found her hands were tied to her bed posts. She frowned and tugged against them, but they didn't give. She looked and saw her mother sitting in a chair next to her bed, staring at her as if she would sprout wings any second.

"Until me mother," Serenity said with a sigh.

"I think not daughter; Luna told me you were acting quite mad when you woke up." Queen Serenity said leaning back in her chair.

"I was not mad then, and I am not now, let me up mother," Serenity said getting a little annoyed. She was her daughter, why couldn't her mother have a little faith in her. Her mother only shook her head and Serenity sighed in defeat, she wouldn't be getting up for while.

"Luna also told me you said an amount of interesting things the last time you woke up. Why don't you tell me daughter exactly what happened to you when you got kidnapped," Queen Serenity said.

"We arrived at Kou manner just as expected, I had plans to run away that night actually," Serenity started.

"Serenity!" her mother exclaimed, but Serenity went on like she hadn't spoken.

"Quite by coincidence pirates invaded the town that night looking for me, and it all worked out quite well in the end since I was running away anyway."

"Don't talk like that Serenity, I know you weren't found of Diamond, but you weren't willing to give the marriage a try,"

"No, I wasn't," Serenity admitted, "But you wouldn't listen to me mother. I was more determined to escape after the, honorable Prince Diamond nearly raped me in the hall that night," Serenity said not thinking to edit her wording.

"Serenity! Don't use such crude language, and I don't believe it Diamond ahs only been a perfect gentlemen," her mother insisted.

"Would you believe him or your own daughter!" Serenity demanded growing angry; did her won mother truly not believe her words? "Well mother!"

Queen Serenity facile features looked pinched and she didn't answer, but went on to say, "Why were these _prates_ looking for you?"

"They were looking to extract revenge on Diamond; by breaking our engagement Diamond could not ally himself with Jericho,"

"What barbarians, what country are they from Serenity; I'll have your father send out his best ships immediately."

"You will do no such thing! The ship was called the _Gealach_, and they were gaining revenge for their fallen country Terra," Serenity was a little hesitant on telling her mother about Endymion. She would of course tell her soon enough, but she felt that now wasn't the time. She would have to reveal their romance, and the fact the she'd gotten engaged without their approval, but she secretly felt proud of that fact.

"There is no such country as Terra Serenity," Queen Serenity said, "You must've hit your head daughter along the way to believe such lies."

Serenity practically saw red, she reared against her bonds and began yelling at her mother, "It is you who knows nothing mother! Terra is a country that was taken over by Avalos a long time ago; he used dark magics to erase the country from everyone's mind so no one would come to aid them. These _pirates_ as you call them are noble men only trying to regain their country that was taken from them!"

Queen Serenity looked quite shocked at her daughter, "First of all Serenity you are a young lady of upbringing, you girls your age never shout. Second, I am your mother and I will not be spoken to in such a fashion. And if you really believe this outrageous tale that these pirates have told you then I can only prove you wrong. I'll summon every scholar we have now and ask them if there is even the slightest possibility that this country even exists."

Serenity gave a frustrated sigh, and lay back down on the bed. She would never be able to convince her mother about Endymion or Terra. No one would believe her at the moment, so for now it might just be better to kept quite about it. Maybe later she could find something to prove of Terra's existence, but she could do nothing bound as she was.

"Fine mother, I apologize. Now will you please untie me, I tire of lying here," Serenity said falling back into the voice she'd used as a Princess. Her mother seemed satisfied by this and called Luna over to untie Serenity. Serenity sat up grateful that she could move freely again. She made a move to get off of her bed, but her mother stopped her.

"Sorry Serenity, you're not going any where until I have the doctors take another look at you, physically and mentally," her mother said sternly. Serenity sat back on the bed growing annoyed, but she couldn't avoid being badgered by doctors no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine mother, but please leave, I have much to think about and I would like to be alone with my thoughts," Serenity said, _Not to mention I don't much like being in the same room with my mother who thinks I'm crazy._

Queen Serenity nodded and got up to leave the room, but before she left she turned around and said, "By the way Serenity who is this 'Endymion'?"

"Leave mother," Serenity said casting her mother an icy glance, then lowered her head back to her hands. Only when she heard the 'click' of a closing door did she relax.

A few days later Serenity was in the library pulling out every dusty volume that she could find. Ever since she'd been allowed to leave her room, she'd spent much time in the library. Surly there would be some book mentioning Terra in some likelihood. She took most of her meals in her room so she could lug all of the old books back to her room and carefully flip through them. She was getting some odd glances form her mother, but of course Serenity was still thought _slightly ill,_ so she was pretty much left alone.

It was about half way through the day and Serenity was about to carry some of the books back to her room and take lunch, but Luna burst into the library an excited look on her face.

"Come Serenity we haven't a moment to lose!" she said tugging Serenity in the direction of the door, in the process causing Serenity to drop her books.

"Wait Luna! I must get my books, what is all the excitement?" Serenity asked confused and annoyed when Luna didn't stop so she could get the books she'd dropped.

"Oh Serenity, I know your last engagement was a failure, but I'm sure it will work out for the better this time. Now come we must get you ready," Luna said pushing Serenity into her room.

"Wait Luna, ready for what?" Serenity demanded, but Luna didn't answer. She was too busy pulling out dresses and accessories. Serenity walked over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you talking about Luna!" Serenity demanded.

"Why Serenity surly you didn't think your parents would let you stay unengaged forever. A girl like you deserves happiness, and your parents have invited some suitors over for dinner, and we must start getting you ready,"

"WHAT!" Serenity yelled her face draining of all color.

"Don't yell Serenity, and stop standing around there, we must get you ready," Luna said scoldingly.

"My parents…a-are going to engage me? AGAIN?" Serenity asked nearly hyperventilating.

"Serenity!" Luna exclaimed and pushed Serenity back onto her bed, and pushed her head in between her knees. When Serenity's breath had finally calmed she got up and resumed pulling out things.

"No, it's not possible," Serenity mumbled.

"Of course it is Serenity, not help me decide what you want to wear,"

The roots of anger began to plant themselves in Serenity, she was engaged! She'd only just gotten back and her parents thought to send her off again. No, she wasn't going anywhere, and she would be engaged to no one besides Endymion.!

Serenity jumped to her feet and took off in a run from her room to the throne room. She heard Luna's yell and knew that she was running behind her, but she would see her parents now!

She found her parents sitting on their thrones looking rather pleased with themselves. Serenity stalked up right to them uncaring of some of the people around, her father looked up at her approach.

"Why Serenity, shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?" King Solus asked.

"Do you think to marry me off again! Only after what happened the last time and I've only been home a few days, and you intend to prance me in front of hundreds of men again!" Serenity demanded her anger boiling over.

"Serenity not so loud!" her mother scolded. "Of course you're being engaged, you need to settle down and marry."

"I will not be engaged!" Serenity yelled drawing some stares from the other people in the court room.

"Serenity stop yelling this instant, you will be engaged to the next man that we chose," her father said sternly. Serenity's hands flew to her head and tugged on her hair. She let out a kind of hysterical laughter, the whole situation as hysterical, sis they think they could marry her off to another?

"Stop that right now Serenity-" her mother started.

"No you stop mother! You cannot engage me for I am already engaged!" Serenity said proudly standing before her mother and father.

"That is not possible Serenity, we did not abided-" her father said.

"No you didn't, but I am promised to another, and I will belong to no one else until he comes for me," Serenity said.

"And who would be this, no one can consent your engagement beside us!" her father yelled back at her standing up, but Serenity was uninitiated by him.

As is sensing the urgency of the situation her three marks suddenly flared to life with a blinding glow of gold. Her parents had to squint their eyes at her and there were audible gasps from around the room.

"What magic it this?" her father demanded.

The light dimmed but her marks were still glowing brightly. Serenity stared at them proudly and jerked the neckline of her dress down so they could see the mark upon her breast. She pulled her hair aside and tilted her neck so they could see the other mark, and jerked up her skirts so they could see her third.

"I have been engaged to Prince Endymion of Terra by the Goddess herself. I carry his three marks and our engagement has been consented by Selene herself. I can be bound to no other than him, and I wait for him to return to me. Like it or not, I am taken," Serenity said.

Without waiting for them to respond she let go of her dress and walked out of the throne room, her skirts swirling behind her.


	27. Chapter 25: The Years

Hello everyone! Only about one more chapter and an epilogue to go! I'm very sad that this story must soon come to an end and I will miss you all. But I've already begun type up the chapters to my next fanfictions, so they will be coming out much sooner than you think, so watch out for them. I must apologize for the lateness and slight shortness of this chapter because I was a little unsure of where to end it, and what to put in it; so please forgive me. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon

**Mypinkyrulez:** I know, that's how I wanted the parents to come out, so I'm glad they came out the right way.

**Alexandria18:** Yes, Serenity kicked major butt in the last chapter, but the hard part comes next.

**Crystalbladeddragon: **Don't sweat it; I know how it feels to have a sibling hog the computer or phone line. We only have one computer at my house (which is still out of order) and it's hard to rotate with my sister and brother.

**Bunnypriness610: **Thanks a lot! I really appreciate the review!

**IAmTheBattleMaiden:** Yes, another mini-climax comes into play. Sadly Endymion will be gone a little longer than we all expected.

**SnowAngel101: **Yes, Serenity finally stood up to her parents. I'm very glad that you liked it!**  
**

**KawaiiUsako: **Lol, well look at it this way. If your brain ever explodes again than you will at least have an idea of how to put it back together, lol.

**Sunny38:** I have considered getting an editor, but if you haven't noticed I'm really tight about getting my chapters up. Sending a chapter to an editor, then having to wait for them to read it and send it back would wreak havoc on my nerves.

**Girl of Darkness:** Lol, I know exactly what you're talking about. And some dark secret corner we can laugh about parents who live their ignorant ways and someday youths will prevail!

**PixiePam:** I myself am a sucker for romances, so I made sure story had plenty of mushy gushy love stuff going on.

**Chapter 25: The Years**

Her parents of course objected to the matter, her father stormed into her room right after she'd left the throne room. Her mother was no where to be seen, Serenity learned later that she had fainted from Serenity's blatant behavior in front of some of the court.

"If that man forced you to bond with him Serenity you don't need to mask it as blind love, we'll find and do away with him at once," he father said.

"Father the Goddess would never approve a forced engagement," Serenity said softly. All of her earlier anger had left her, and no she was just tired, all she wanted to do was wait for Endymion.

"You're right," he father sighed in defeat sitting down on her bed beside her. "But why would do you it Serenity?"

"Because I love him father," she said simply. Her father frowned, and was silent for a few moments, apparently thinking it over.

"Well, I will not approve until I meet the man," he father said. Serenity gave a small smile, it wasn't a 'no' and it showed her that he would at least try.

"Thank you father," Serenity said gratefully.

"You said he was at war?"

"Yes, I will please ask you not to interfere with it at all,"

"I won't…but, Serenity wars last a long time," he father stated softly.

Serenity felt a familiar sadness wash over her, "I know father,"

To her surprise he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Serenity didn't question the gesture now, but leaned into him closing her eyes to try to sort out her thoughts.

The days passed for Serenity, mostly she was in the library trying to prove Terra's existence. Her parents-especially her mother- had pretty much backed off, and had sent home all of the suitors they'd called upon.

The days turned into months, and all too soon two years had passed. Serenity had pretty much read the entire library and had found nothing. She had turned most of her attention to her horse back riding and could often be found gazing away into the horizon. She never stopped hoping that she would some day she Endymion riding on it. She could sense her parents growing uneasy at all of the time passing, but her father still understood. War was not easy and didn't just last a couple of days, Serenity had known she was in for a long wait, but it still hurt that she'd heard nothing form him at all. She would've felt it through their link if Endymion was dead, and she'd felt nothing but the soft energy pulsing from her marks. He was still out there somewhere, and all she had to do was waiting for him, and she would wait for him forever.

Two years later…

Apparently her parents had other ideas, and had grown tired of waiting for Serenity's fiancé to appear. Serenity soon found herself summoned before her parents again, and could suspect what it was about.

Four long years had passed and Serenity was still prepared to wait for Endymion. She remembered his words and whole heartedly believed them. She wouldn't betray him for another even though she knew that's what her parents would ask her to do.

"Serenity we must get you engaged," her mother insisted.

"No mother," Serenity said simply.

"We will not sit idly by and watch our daughter pass her life staring out of a window for a man who will never come," Queen Serenity said coldly.

"You are fast approaching an age where you will no long be able to marry Serenity. We want to see you settled down and it is most likely that this Endymion will never appear,"

"I am bound to him, and I cannot marry another, the Goddess will never approve of it," Serenity said angrily staring up at her parents. She saw them shift uncomfortably, all marriages in Jericho asked for the blessing of the Goddess, and they knew if they married Serenity to another the Goddess would never condone it.

"We have no other choice, you will be married to someone else within two months," her mother said.

"I will wait for Endymion," Serenity insisted glaring at her mother.

"Many things could've happened Serenity," her father said reasonably, "He could be dead-"

"I would've felt it," Serenity insisted.

"He could've chosen someone else, and how would you know. Four years is a long time, and I do not believe he is coming." He father said imperiously, "Word of your marriage will be sent all around, if he really cares that much for you then he will of course hear about it and come to claim you. If he really intends to marry you,"

Serenity tried to protest but her parents stood firm and Serenity knew she couldn't budge them. She had faith in Endymion, but they did not, and there was nothing she could do to make them feel other wise.

"I will never agree or be happy with whoever you set me to marry. So you may let him know that, and that my heart forever belongs to another, and when he comes to claim me I will not hesitate to leave him for Endymion."

Serenity stalked from the room feeling tears prickle along her eyes. She didn't want to say such mean things to the man her parents would engaged her to. He didn't deserve them, but there was only one that she would marry. She had no doubt that he would come for her, but now she could only wonder if he would make it in time before she was married to another.

A couple weeks later her parents announced that she was to be married to Seyia Kou. Serenity of course tried to avoid him as much as possible, but there was nothing she could do. In two more weeks she and Seyia would stand before her parents to receive their formal blessing so they were officially engaged.

Serenity was informed that she would be there no matter what, and her parents would even have guards standing by incase she tried to run away. Since the engagement would never have the approval of the Goddess this was the next best thing her parents could some up with. Serenity didn't speak to them, she didn't even want to look at them. She knew they thought they were doing what was best for her, but they were simply breaking her inside.

She prayed for Endymion everyday, and she prayed the war would soon end. And she kept staring out of her window into the horizon knowing that one day Endymion would be there for her.


	28. Chapter 26: Returning Love

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter sob sob, but happily there is an epilogue, which will come out shortly. I know this is the moment some of you have been waiting for! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, you were my driving force to keep writing. Enjoy the last chapter!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Usagi Usako Chiba: **I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter out as fast as you liked, I'm sadly still without a computer. Ours was supposed to come back on Wedsday but they pushed it back to the weekend. So hopefully I'll have it by next week, and then I can write like mad!

**CrystalbladeDragon:** Thank you so much! It always make me happy to here people will be on the lookout for my new stories. I'm thinking of finishing one or two chapters of them before I post them, so I can post two chapters at once. But they will be here soon; I can give everyone a more exact date when they will be posted in the epilogue.

**SnowAngel101:** Believe me Serenity wanted to row out to sea as well, but it was most likely that most of the war was taking place on land, and the oceans is…BIG, even in her grief Serenity would know it would be near impossible to locate Endymion in the ocean by herself.

**Sunny38: **Yes, Endymion will come, what kind of author would I be if I didn't have him come claim her in the end. Don't worry you will NEVER catch me writing a Serena/Seyia fanfiction, I HATE that pairing. SO you don't have to worry about me writing one, if I even start to think about it (which I haven't) I would cut of my fingers so I couldn't type it. Don't get me wrong Seyia is ok, but I really dislike it when people pair them together.

**Elen-Di: **Ack! What's with the caps again! To answer your question, it would be extremely hard for Serenity to find Terra mentioned in the library books. For one thing Terra wasn't communicating with other countries until the whole thing with Braeden; so many countries were unaware of it from the start. And never doubt the power of dark sorcery, it can do anything! (Plus I am the writer, I can make anything happen, lol)

**Sweetlilgiggles: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! For me it's never too late to get a new reviewer in the story, so I very thankfully that you reviewed! It makes my heart happy that you were so captivated by my story; I do try to put my all into my writing, so of course I'm glad to hear it's appreciated. Thank you!

**ImmortalLight: **Yes, yes Endymion will come. I didn't know that my writing could make people cry, I'm glad that you've been so into my story that it affected you so. Thank you!

**Alexandria18: **Well, I'm hoping to rendezvous with you in some of my future fanfictions, so I'll be watching out for you

**Dertupio: **Thanks so much for the review! For me it's never to late to get new reviews in the story, as I said before this is sadly the last chapter to this story, but I do have an epilogue planned. Thank you!

**Chapter 26: Returning Love**

Serenity stared out her window at the picture of the perfect day before her. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The scenery was beautiful; all in all it was one of those days you couldn't help but smiling.

_Of course the world in blissfully unaware that my world is about to come crashing down around me,_ Serenity thought. Today was the day when her parents would bestow their blessing upon Serenity and Seyia, which would basically bind them until the marriage. Serenity hadn't missed the presence of the two guards that were now outside her door, and the guards below her balcony, as if she would be crazy enough to try to jump off it.

Serenity gazed over at the balcony thoughtfully, if Endymion didn't really show up, would she resort to suicide? Just like when she'd been in Diamond's possession. With that memory came the memory of Mira, Endymion's mother. She'd survived the horrible marks like she'd asked her to. The only thing left to setting Mira's soul to rest was to make sure Endymion found true happiness. But Serenity was unable to take that step unless Endymion came to her.

She hated being unable to do anything, but in her situation she could literally do nothing. She heard the door to her room opening and she slowly turned around to see Luna standing in her door, she was there to escort her to the throne room. Serenity rose and followed Luna out of the room, trying to ignore the guards that followed them closely.

Serenity would've loved to rebel and try to get away somehow, but even she knew it was useless. She would never get far away enough to escape even if she somehow got out of the castle; which was unlikely. The beautiful dress she was wearing seemed to weigh her down; she should be wearing it for Endymion. As she entered the throne room the sight of Seyia standing there looking expectantly at her stirred no emotions in her. It should've been Endymion standing there waiting for her, and as she walked up to Seyia and her parents she could only feel the throbbing pain of loss in her chest.

She didn't look at Seyia as he took her hand and they knelt before her parents. As her parents began speaking the rite Serenity began to feel a sense of panic take hold of her, she didn't want to be bound to Seyia in any way at all, and no matter how hard she wished it, it was not Endymion who was kneeling beside her.

Serenity was shaking as she rose and felt Seyia begin to slide the gold ring onto her finger. Everything seemed to slow down for Serenity, and she could only watch the ring that would bind her to Seyia begin to glide onto her finger. She didn't want this, she never wanted this; she only wanted Endymion.

Time sped up for Serenity again and she jerked her hand from Seyia's sending the ring clattering to the ground shaking her head in denial. Then, several things seemed to happen at once.

Serenity heard the double doors to the throne room bang open, Seyia promptly thrusted her behind him so she couldn't see around him. Serenity gasped as she felt her three marks pulse in responding energy, and an oh-so-familiar voice rang out calling her name.

"Serenity!"

Hearing his voice Serenity shoved out from behind Seyia and thought she was in a dream. She saw Endymion striding into the throne room clad in regal looking armor, the four generals were behind him and Serenity recognized some of his crew as well, but she had eyes only for Endymion.

After four years of starving for even a glimpse of him Serenity couldn't hold back the tears of joy that spilled down her cheeks. She took a step forward fearing that it was all a dream, and she would wake up and she would be engaged to Seyia.

She felt Seyia grasp her wrist in an attempt to hold her back, Serenity blinked a few times and when Endymion didn't disappear a joy as bright as the sun swelled within her.

"Endymion!" she yelled jerking herself from Seyia's grasp and breaking into a dead run towards him. She leapt into his arms and when she felt the familiar strength of his arms wrap around her she couldn't help but shout in joy.

She pulled away touching him everywhere at once praying with her entire being that this wasn't a fantasy she'd concocted. Her lips were crashing against his, both of them starving for the kiss they'd both long been denied. The glide of his tongue entering her mouth sent forth the desire Serenity felt for him that had long been depressed. When she felt him pull away she couldn't help but cling to him.

"I'm sorry it took so long Serenity," Endymion said their foreheads touching.

"It's alright my love, as long as you're here time no longer matters. I would've waited a thousand years for you," Serenity said barley standing still.

"Serenity!" she heard her mother shriek somewhere behind her, Serenity didn't even turn to acknowledge her, but she did see some of the guards step towards them. The Generals and company of course surrounded them in a protective circle immediately. Serenity looked up to the guards standing by, ready to attack if her father gave the word. She looked up to see that King Solus was indeed on his feet next to an angry looking Seyia.

"Unhand my betrothed this instant!" Seyia demanded.

"Let us rephrase that statement. Serenity and I have already been engaged for these past four years," Endymion said glaring at Seyia.

"Your engagement was not consented by her parents, it is not valid," Seyia sneered.

"Unhand my daughter now!" King Solus yelled. But Endymion retained his hold on Serenity's waist not even entertaining the thought of letting Serenity go.

"Father, this is Endymion my fiancé," Serenity said looking up at her father, "I told you that he would come, and he has. I will not be torn from his side again."

"Serenity come away from him at once! From what you told me he is nothing by a barbarian pirate and you have no business being with him," her mother said.

"I am no longer a pirate madam. I've reclaimed my country that was taken from me any years ago, and I now have the home that I wanted to offer to Serenity. I intend to make her my wife with your blessing or not, the Goddess Selene is on our side, and even you cannot combat that." Endymion said not shrinking before her disapproving gaze.

"I am Serenity's betrothed," Seyia said walking down the steps towards Endymion and Serenity drawing his sword.

"If you wish to challenge me in combat I can do no other than oblige you. I didn't not wage a war for four years to come here and lose my future wife now. And I will not let the likes of you take her from me," Endymion said fiercely not even flinching before Seyia's challenge.

"Wait!" Serenity said looking at the two of them frantically. She didn't want them to fight, she was sure that Endymion could best Seyia but there was still a chance Endymion might be injured, and after just getting him back Serenity couldn't bear for anything to happen to him.

"Father! Endymion and I had our engagement consented by the Goddess herself. You accepted that and betrothed me to another even though Endymion still lived. You and mother made this new engagement against my will. Endymion has come to claim me like you challenged," Serenity spoke to Seyia and her parents, "If it is a dispute you want then we can present our case before the Gods. But I am sure they will side with me and Endymion."

Serenity looked at towards her parents waiting to see what they would say. Her argument was flawless; she and Endymion would be together no matter what.

"If you will not surrender Serenity to my claim I am willing to kidnap her this instant and take her back to Terra with me. It is my right to claim her and even you sir cannot deny that," Endymion said to her father one man to another.

She saw the emotions flit across her father's face before he sat down with a sigh. "You're right; it is within your right to claim my daughter."

Shouts of protests came from Seyia and her mother, but her father had already decided and there was no way to sway him.

"If your engagement was consented by the Goddess then it is no doubt that your marriage is approved by fate and the Gods. The fact that you still come after all these years shows that you might in fact love my daughter. I give you leave, but I let you know now I do not like the idea. We do not know you, and you say you come from a country that until today did not exist to us. You must understand why this is a particularly difficult situation."

Endymion looked at her father in understanding, "I can understand where you're come from. All that I ask for now is that I can take my wife home with me so I may be able to marry her. You may come to my country and I will welcome you. I know you would like to see Terra with your own two eyes."

King Solus nodded and with a gesture of his hands the guards back away to their original posts. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, and could barley contain her happiness as Endymion led her away the Generals and company close behind them. When they stepped out into the sun Serenity couldn't contain her shriek of happiness and she was hugging and kissing him all over again.

Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped him to her, "I thought that I would lose you again, or that you would perish in battle."

"I know Serenity, but I have you now, and there is nothing to tear us apart again," he murmured against her hair. "Now let me take you home to Terra."

Serenity found herself swung up onto a horse and Endymion following her up and the rode off into that horizon that she'd watched everyday. Her heart felt so full it was about to burst; now she could live with her true love. Happiness was a part of her life again, and she knew it would only grow as the years would go on.

Out of the corner of her eye Serenity saw something floating beside her, she looked and saw that it was Mira with tears following down her cheeks. She gave Serenity a radiant smile and whispered, "Thank you Serenity," and then she slowly faded away.


	29. Epilogue

Hello everyone! SOB SOB This is the epilogue to My Beloved Pirate. I want to say I enjoyed reading all of your reviews and I'm glad you all enjoyed my story. I will miss you all, and I hope to see your reviews on my later fanfictions. And since you all have been so diligent in reading my stories I will give you a sneak preview to the two that I will be posting within FOUR DAYS! That's right I will be posting my new stories in FOUR DAYS, or at least I'm going to try my hardest to. I didn't expect this story to reach 200 REVEWIS! I'm soooooooo happy that it has, it was a total surprise and I jump for joy even now Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Here is the sneak peak:

_Silver Forest: _Serenity is a young witch that has been chased from her home and is now living in the infamous Silver Forest. Prince Endymion unheeding of the rumors of an evil witch surrounding the mysterious forest decides to cut through the forest to shorten his long journey.

_What These Ears Cannot Hear: _Sequel to 'What Theses Eyes Cannot See' Luna has revived Serena's memories and she at long last remembers the intense love she shares with Darien. But he no longer remembers that time and Serena must come up against new obstacles that block her path; rivals, a new enemy, and her own intense grief. (Takes place in Doom Tree Series)

**Sunny38: **Thank you for the corrections, I'm happy to get them. I wasn't sure exactly how to spell Seiya's name and I was more worried about finishing the story, so I didn't have time to check for sure. Thank you again!

**Melis: **And I'll be waiting to see your review on some of my new stories!

**Usagi Usako Chiba: **Yes, I envision many babies more them but they have to start off with one, lol.

**Fire-fly: **Thank you for reviewing! Here is the epilogue like I promised.

**Crystalbladedragon: **Thanks sooooo much! Hope to see your review on some of my new stories.

**IAmTheBattleMaiden: **Thank you so much for being one of my dedicated reviewers I hope to see you on my new stories as well.

**ImmortalLight: **Thanks so much for the compliments, just a reminder the girl's and the Generals are already married; I'm pretty sure I mentioned that in one of the earlier chapters. But yes they all live happily ever after

**Sweetlilgigles: **I'll be looking out for your reviews on my new stories!

**Aimzy: **Thank you so much! I've never thought about a sequel to this story, but I will think on it. I have some other fanfictions that must be worked on first though.

**ViscountessKeira:** Wow! I feel too special to hear that you took two days to read my entire story, Thank you so much! It's not so much as that I post the chapters fast; I just take a lot of time out of my day to type. Once school starts I'm afraid it might hinder my writing a little bit, but that it was Study Hall is for, lol.

**Dertupiod: **And regards back to you, I hope to see your reviews on my new stories

**Epilogue**

Serenity sat on a very comfy couch on the huge balcony staring out at the beautiful sunrise before her. She felt the gentle pull at her breast as her young son nursed and she couldn't help but stare down at the small head covered with dark black hair and thank the Gods for her happiness.

Over the balcony railing Serenity could see the sprawling lands of Terra lush and bountiful. The people were now thriving and with the fall of Braeden the two countries had linked together. The people of Braeden had been more than happy to be under someone else's rule. Diamond had obviously been a very bad ruler.

Her father and mother had come to visit very early on and King Solus had completely accepted Endymion as his son-in-law. Her mother was being stubborn about it but Serenity knew she would eventually come around. She got to see the girl's every day and they were all living happy lives. Endymion was sometimes very busy with his duties as King, but he always made time for her and their son. Since having their son Endymion had made sure she barley had any work to do at all. Serenity was too happy to spend her day taking care of their son, and she was sure they would have another little one on the way soon.

Mina and Amy were both three months pregnant and Serenity was sure soon all of the girl's would be carrying their own children. Endymion loved their son and spent every free moment he had with the two of them. Terra was still working to get back on its feet, but as the country became more stable the more time Endymion would be able to spend with them. He wanted lots of children and Serenity could only want the same. Every time she stared down at their son's cubby little face she could only want more and more little boys that looked so much like Endymion. Her parents of course had been ecstatic about their first grandchild and she'd assured them there would be plenty more.

Her son pulled away from her breast with a satisfied sigh, looking content in her arms. Serenity re-arranged her gown then began to gently rock her son back and forth in her arms.

She turned when she heard the balcony doors open and say a tired but happy Endymion walking over to them. He sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and staring down at their son.

"He's asleep," he said his voice telling her how tired he was.

"So he is, want to put him to bed?" Serenity asked handing their son gently into Endymion's arms. Carrying their son as if he was made of glass Endymion settled him into his crib tucking the blankets in around him with a loving care only a father could possess.

Endymion turned back around to see Serenity waiting of their bed her arms wide open to him. She was wearing another one of those sheer, frilly nightgowns that Mina loved to create and give to her. They sometimes drove him to the brink of insanity. He brought Serenity into the circle of his arms and loved his lips to hers, their passions flaring to life.

"I love you Serenity," he whispered as he tugged the nightgown off of her. He was the happiest man alive, to have both the love of his life, his kingdom, and now a son; with the promise of more children in the future.

"And I love you, my beloved pirate,"

The End.


End file.
